Save Me
by BornSinger
Summary: [sequel!up]Park Jimin yang terlihat masih normal, menjadi tertarik pada sesama jenis saat bertemu Min Yoongi. MinYoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **Sumary:**

 **Park Jimin yang terlihat masih normal, menjadi tertarik pada sesama jenis saat bertemu Min Yoongi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin POV**

Diluar hujan sangat lebat. Aku berdiri didekat kaca besar yang menghalangi air hujan masuk, menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Bukan hanya aku, pasti banyak orang yang tidak suka menunggu. Namun, kali ini aku menahannya, dengan air mata yang tak pernah menyentuh daguku. Sesak? Ya ini sangat sesak karna saat keluar dari mataku langsung kuusap kasar dengan tanganku. 'Ini tidak benar, apakah aku bermimpi, seseorang tolonglah aku'.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***flashback**

Penghargaan, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, aku hanya iseng mengikuti perlombaan dance dikampusku, bahkan tarian itu aku pelajari saat Senior High School dulu. 'Kim Nana, Kim Nana, Kim Nana' hanya dia yang ingin kulihat sekarang, aku ingin memamerkan piala elegan ini padanya. Melihat reaksi lucunya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada ku. Aku mencoba menghubunginya, tidak diangkat. Aku khawatir tidak biasanya dia mengabaikan teleponku. Aku berlari menuju mobil, menjalankannya dengan cepat, mencoba mencarinya disebuah café milik orang tuanya. Benar, dia benar-benar disana, tapi senyum dan piala yang ku pegang tiba-tiba jatuh. Dia bersama namja lain, Nana bersama seorang sunbae tampan yang sering ia ceritakan padaku. Aku menelponnya terlihat Nana mencoba mematikan ponselnya. 'Hei, ayolah ada apa dengannya, ia benar-benar mengabaikanku?'. Aku mulai berjalan, setelah memungut piala yang sedikit lecet itu, aku hanya ingin menemuinya, menanyainya apakah ia sedang bercanda. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat Nana keluar dari café itu sambil berpegangan tangan dengan namja tadi, dan ada seseorang yang mengikuti dibelakannya. Ayahnya? Itu benar-benar ayahnya, dilihat dari sini namja itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak memberi salam, dan berjalan menuju mobil berwarna merah bersama Nana. 'Astaga aku sudah 3 tahun bersama Nana namun selalu dilarang untuk menemui ayahnya, dan kenal dengan wajahnya dari foto yang terpampang jelas diapartemenya'saja.

Wah pemandangan apa ini, aku seakan mengecil menjadi debu. Aku berjalan menuju mobilku, yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Menyetir dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, menuju apartemen milik Kim Nana. Setibanya disana kutekan nomor sandi pintu yang telah lama kutau. Membuka pintu dengan cepat, berharap Nana sudah didalam.

 ***flashbackend**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, aku hanya diam ditempat tadi menunggunya memanggilku dengan wajah ceria yang biasa ia tampilkan saat melihatku. Tapi, malam ini reaksinya hanya,

 **Author POV**

Kim Nana hanya berjalan santai kearah sofa,

"Kapan kau datang?".

Jimin berbalik "Entahlah, mungkin sejam yang lalu, aku datang karna kekasihku kedapatan bermesraan bersama namja yang tak kukenal, tapi pernah kudengar.".

"Maaf, Jimin-ah, kau tau bahwa aku tak dapat berbohong, maaf tak pernah memberi tahumu." Nana sambil memegang tangan Jimin.

"Wuaaaah, kau benar-benar, astaga, seharusnya kau memberi tahuku, apa kau bosan padaku, lalu aku apa? Aku tak pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak padamu, apa lagi sampai berselingkuh, tak bisakah kau tetap bersamaku, aku bisa apa melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini Nana-ya." Jimin terduduk iya tak dapat menahan air matanya, begitu pula dengan Nana,

"Mari putus Jimin-ah." Jelas Nana.

Jimin seketika mendongak kearah Nana mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah Nana ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Semudah itukah aku untukmu? Aku seakan bertahan untuk seseorang yang tak pernah menganggap ku ada-" Jimin mulai berdiri.

"-Baiklah, jika itu maumu, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanm, aku tidak akan mendoakanmu supaya bahagia, dan terima kasih sudah bertahan selama ini denganku, kau pasti lelahkan, sekarang kau bebas, jaga dirimu.". Nana tak kuasa menahan tangis, kata-kata jimin seakan belati berkarat yang menusuk dadanya.

Jimin berjalan menuju pintu, mengusap air matanya sedari tadi telah membasahi pipinya. Berbalik? Jimin berbalik lagi, berjalan kearah dimana Nana berdiri. Meraih wajah Nana, dan menpertemukan bibir keduanya, Nana memejamkan mata, air matanya tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya.

"Sekarang,-" (Jimin melepas tautan mereka sambil menarik napas berat) "—aku akan benar-benar pergi.".

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin benar-benar meninggalkan Nana. Berjalan menuju mobil, menjalankannya dengan laju yang tidak beraturan, ia mengendarai mobil seperti orang mabuk sekarang, didepannya ada seorang yang berjalan dengan payung ditangannya, memakai hoodie putih kebesaran dan jeans pendek, Jimin yang masih prustasi lambat menyadarinya, menginjak rem dengan kuat, tapi sayang orang itu tetap tertabrak oleh jimin.

"Apa itu manusia, dia memakai pakaian putih, kuharap itu benar-benar hantu."

Gumam Jimin, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan mendapati seorang namja terbaring lemas diaspal dengan luka didahinya.

"Akkhhh, astaga apa yang kulalukan." Sambil menjambak surainya kasar.

Melihat kesekeliling tempat kejadian tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat, Jimin mengangkat tubuh namja itu kedalam mobil berniat membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang namja seingan ini, astaga LUPAKAN PARK JIMIN DIA SEDANG SEKARAT SEKARANG!" disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya ia berkomentar.

Namja tadi terlihat sangat lemah, belum lagi karna air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tadi, sambil mengemudikan mobilnya sesekali Jimin melihat kearah orang yang sedang lemah disampingnya. Lalu menatap jalanan dengan serius, Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut,

"EOOMMAA! HAHHH, kau membuatku kaget." Teriak Jimin menangaapi kejadian itu.

"Aku, aku dimana?" namja itu bangun dan berkata dengan lemas memaksa untuk berbicara,

"Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai kerumah sakit." Jelas Jimin meyakinkan namja itu.

"Menepilah, cepat!" pinta namja tadi pada Jimin.

"Oh, baiklah." Balas Jimin.

Ia menepi kearah kanan dan berhenti, melepas sabuk pengaman, memiringkan badannya agar dapat berhadapan dengan namja disebelahnya,

"Tolong jangan kerumah sakit, bawa aku kemana saja asalkan jangan kerumah sakit."

Lanjut namja itu memejamkan mata sambil menggigil. Menggigil? Ya ia menggigil sekarang, melihat itu jimin melepas jaket, dan kaos lengan panjangnya yang tidak basah lalu memakainya sebagai selimut sementara untuk namja berkulit pucat itu. Ditengah perjalannya, sebenarnya Jimin bingung ingin membawa orang ini kemana, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang keapartemen Jimin. Setibanya disana Jimin menggendong namja itu masuk kedalam apartemennya, merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lembut,

"Apa hal pertama yang kulakukan? A' kompres dan kotak P3K." Pikir Jimin lalu membawa hal ia pikirkan tadi,

"Ahhh' seharusnya kugantikan dulu bajunya." Gumam Jimin saat menempelkan kompres yang dibawanya tadi kekepala namja itu.

Berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari baju yang ingin ia pinjamkan, selelai memilih terpilihlah baju putih lengan panjang dan celana olahraga selutut miliknya.

"Aishh, haruskah aku yang membukakan pakainnya, aku belum pernah membukakan pakaian seseorang sebelumnya."

Dengan hati-hati Jimin membukakan baju dan celana namja yang masih berbaring tadi

"Uwaaahkhh, sepertinya orang ini benar-benar hantu, apakah ia mengecat tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa kulitnya seputih ini." Gumam Jimin merasa kagum dengan tubuh namja itu,

"Untunglah iya memakai celana dalam." Lanjud Jimin merasa bersyukur.

Setelah selesai merawat orang yang ditabraknya tadi, ia beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Jika ia sudah siuman, aku akan minta maaf dan berterima kasih karnanya kejadian tadi terlupakan." Mengingat kejadian yang ia alami saat bersama Kim Nana tadi.

Jimin merasa sangat lelah sekarang, memilih tidur disofa karna mengigat apartemennya hanya memiliki satu kamar. Namun, hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, karna ia mulai kedinginan diluar belum lagi malam itu hujan belum berhenti. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dikamarnya, diranjangnya Jimin mengambil guling untuk memisah jarak dari namja yang masih tertidur itu.

Tubuh Jimin kaku diatas ranjang, ia tak dapat tidur, entah karna dingin atau karna orang yang ada disebelahnya. Lalu mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan guling yang menghalangi pandangannya, ditatapnya wajah namja itu. 'Aku benar-benar menemukan hantu cantik, akan baik jika ia yeoja.' Jimim makin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia kagum akan itu sambil sesekali membelai pipinya lembut. 'Mungkin, kali ini aku sudah gila, mengapa aku ingin memeluknya.' Entah hantu apa yang merasuki Jimin, ia merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat saat memandangi namja yang tidur dengan damai itu, bahkan berhasrat ingin memeluknya. Menyisipkan tangannya dileher namja itu sebagai bantal, meraihnya untuk berada dipelukannya.

'Waaah, aku belum pernah memeluk orang dengan rasa senyaman ini, entah mengapa ia tetap namja dipikiranku, dan kenapa aku seperti ini.' Gumam Jimin sedikit bingung atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia yakin bahwa dirinya masih lurus, tapi namja didepannya seakan membawa rasa bahagia padanya. Jimin tertidur dengan posisi yang masih seperti tadi, bahkan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi POV**

Wah harum apa ini, harum yang dapat menenangkan hati. Hangat? Ini hangat membuatku tak ingin bangun dari mimpi yang nyaman ini. Tapi mataku memaksa untuk membuka karna cahaya mulai masuk kedalam ruangan yang nyaman ini. "Dada? Apa aku masih bermimpi dada siapa yang berada didepanku, dan pemilik dada ini, memelukku?", aku bahkan mengusap wajahku kedadanya , mencoba mencari bau harum yang lebih kuat, 'Sangat nyaman, apa aku sudah disurga, apa aku sedang dipeluk oleh tuhan.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Matahari mulai menghangatkan kota seoul **,** cahaya masuk melalui jendela dikamar Jimin, masih terlihat embun cantik sisa hujan semalam. Min Yoongi namja yang ditabrak oleh Jimin tadi malam, merasa nyaman atas perlakuan yang Jimin berikan, bahkan bergumam yang tidak-tidak, ia mengira disurgalah, dipeluk tuhanlah. Namun, perasaan itu berakhir setelah Yoongi membuka matanya,

'Jadi aku belum mati. Ini, tubuh siapa ini. Eeeeommaaaaaa.' Teriak Yoongi dibarengi dengan tersungkurnya tubuh Jimin karna didorongan kuat olehnya, seakan telah terjadi sesuatu ia mengambil selimut putih milik Jimin dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Sontak Jimin bangun dari tidur nyamannya menatap Yoongi,

"Ada apa, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin bingung akan sikap Yoongi.

"Kk-kau siapa? Dimana ini? Bagaimana bisa kau tidur denganku? Bahkan, astaga kau memelukku. Apa kau penculik? Kau sedang, MENCULIKKU? Eooommmaaaaaa! Siapa pun keluarkan aku disini, tolooooong"

Jimin lantas membulatkan matanya, ia kaget sekaligus merasa lucu akan tingkah orang didepannya, lalu beranjak medekati Yoongi, tangan kananya memegang bahu dan tangan kirinya menutup mulut Yoongi.

"Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja!" Jimin mencoba menenangkan Yoongi,

"Menjauhlah, beraninya kau menyentuhku." Yoongi sambil meninjak tubuh Jimin menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

"Oke-oke, bisa kah kau tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku yang menabrakmu tadi malam, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak membawamu kerumah sakit, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku."

Yoongi terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin, dan mulai mengingat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba,

"Lalu mengapa kau tidur denganku?"

"Karna aku hanya memiliki 1 kamar."

"Kenapa kau atau aku tidak tidur diluar saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur diluar, dan aku juga tidak tega jika orang sakit tidur diluar."

"Tapi kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karna dingin." Jawaban singkat Jimin memuncakkan amarah Yoongi.

"Astagaa, aku seharusnya mati saja." Sambil menunduk dan mengacak surai halusnya, dan menyadari bahwa bajunya bukan baju yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Lalu ini? KAU MENGGANTI BAJUKU?." Dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Emh, karna basah, jadi jangan malu aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dan aku akan mandi lebih dulu, kau bisa mandi setelahku." Jimin berjalan kekamar mandi sambil mengulum tawanya.

Mendengar itu Yoongi makin mengacak rambutnya, ia merasa sangat sial bertemu orang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit lehernya, "Nah mandilah, dan pakailah ini sementara, setelah itu pergilah kedapur, aku akan ,menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Jimin sambil mengambil baju untuk diberikan kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun langsung berjalan kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia menuju dapur yang tunjuk oleh Jimin tadi.

Saat Yoongi menuju dapur, awalnya Jimin tersenyum menyambut Yoongi, tapi senyum ini memudar, menunjukan ekspresi kagum. Melihat Yoongi dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan wajahnya yang begitu cerah menjadikan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Lantas Jimin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya demi menghindari jika Yoongi melihat ekspresinya kini.

'Sadarlah Park Jimin, dia juga namja. Kau tak mungkin, kau masih normal Park Jimin' gumamnya singkat.

"Sedang apa kau, apa' perlu kubantu." Yoongi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ahh, tidak perlu. Duduklah, ini sudah hampir selesai." Balas Jimin sambil menata makanan dimeja makan.

Yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin, mereka canggung satu sama lain. Ia diam menatap makanan didepannya, ia masih ragu untuk memakannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam nanti nasinya dingin." Jimin sambil menaruh sumpit ditangan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku bukan orang jahat makanlah. Aku tidak menaruh racun dimakananmu." Lanjudnya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah." Balas Yoongi.

Ditengah-tengah acara makannya Jimin menaruh sumpit dimeja dan menatap kearah Yoongi.

"Soal tadi malam, aku benar-benar minta maaf, saat mobilku dekat dengan mu aku baru sadar, bahwa ada orang didepanku, dan kau tidak ada yang terluka selain dahimu, kan?" Jelas Jimin.

Mendengar itu Yoongi ikut menaruh sumpitnya dimeja sambil menyilang tangannya diatas meja dan,

"Dimaafkan, dan hmm aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya singkat.

"HAH, ttapi, tapi kenapa? Apa kau adalah orang yang mudah memaafkan?" Jimin bingung dengan jawaban Yoongi ia kira, tidak akan hidup lagi setelah menabrak namja itu.

"Emmh, tidak. Ah, bahkan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, karna telah menabrakku, sebenarnya saat itu perasaanku sedang tidak baik. Aku hanya ingin seseorang menabrakku." Jelas Yoongi.

"Astaga, kenapa kau sangat lucu, cari mati dijalanan yang sepi." Jimin tertawa mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi.

"Eiyy, aku berada disitu karna, mobil yang kubawa menabrak pagar pembatas jalan."

Dan mereka bercerita dengan suasanya yang nyaman, mereka banyak tertawa saat Jimin mengeluarkan kata-kata lucu ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai sarapan, Jimin berencana mengantar Yoongi pulang. Saat dimobil,

"Permisi, dari tadi ada pertanyaan yang kusimpan aku takut mempertanyakannya, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya jimin, Yoongi langsung mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Jimin.

"Emh, bertanyalah!"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin sambil sedikit terbata-bata.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Hanya menanyakan nama kau takut? Baiklah, sekarang giliranku, siapa namamu?" Yoongi balik bertanya pertanyaan tadi sebenarnya sangat konyol ini hanya menanyakan nama masing-masing.

"Jimin, Park Jimin." Jawab Jimin dengan semangat.

"Eemmh, dann-, kenapa perasaanmu tidak baik? Jika menurutmu ini pertanyaan tidak masuk akal, kau boleh tidak menjawab, aku hanya penasaran. " Tanya Jimin sambil sedikit terbata.

"Hmm, baiklah akan ku jawab, karna- karna aku putus dengan pacarku." Jawab Yoongi dengan maniknya yang menatap jalanan.

"Benarkah, bagaimana kalian bisa putus?" Tanya Jimin lagi,

"Aku akan memberitahu mu, tentang rahasiaku tapi aku takut kau akan jijik mendengarnya."

"Tidak akan, aku adalah pendengar yang baik. Kau bisa membertahuku, mendengar penjelasan singkatmu tadi saja sudah membuatku penasaran." Jawab Jimin dengan rasa penasaran.

"Baiklah, akan ku bunuh kau, jika mencoba merasa jijik. Mantan pacarku, adalah seorang, nnamja-"

Mendengar itu Jimin langsung membawa mobilnya menepi kepinggir jalan, melihat itu Yoongi kaget dan mencengkram lengan kekar milik Jimin. Mata Yoongi masih terbelalak melihat reaksi Jimin, ia khawatir jika Jimin bisa saja mengusirnya keluar dari mobil. Setelah menepi, Jimin melepas sabuk pengamannya, memiringkan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi,

"Benarkah? Bagaimana perasaanmu berpacaran dengan seorang namja? Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau tak pernah tertarik pada yeoja? Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja ke namja yang lain? Apa kau masih tertarik pada namja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, sontak Yoongi bingung dan kaget mulutnya menganga melihat reaksi orang yang dihadapannya yang dengan semangat melontarkan pertanyaan tadi.

"HAH?" Yoongi tak ingat apa saja pertanyaan namja didepannya, maniknya tak lepas pada wajah Jimin.

" Hmm, hmmmmm, beritahu aku oh, aku benar-benar penasaran. Ayolah beritahu aku!" Jimin dengan senyum mengambang manis diwajahnya.

"Kau' pasti seorang dalam keadaan normal sekarang, karna mempertanyakan hal seperti itu." Jawab Yoongi datar.

"Aku, baru memutuskan hubunganku dengan pacarku. Tadi malam, sama sepertimu, aku ingin berhenti tertarik pada yeoja. Dan aku ingin mencobanya." Semangat Jimin hilang saat mengatakan itu.

"Jangan, lebih baik jangan. Akan sulit dimasa depanmu jika menjadi sepertiku. Jika bisa diubah akan aku ubah perasaan seperti ini." Jelas Yoongi sambil menunduk.

"Biarlah, aku muak dengan perasaan yeoja, mereka meyakinkan aku untuk terus menyayanginya tapi akhirnya, jika mereka bosan, mereka bisa saja meninggalkan tanpa kata-kata. Ahhhh, haruskah aku mencobanya denganmu?"

Yoongi yang tadinya menunduk balik mendongak kearah Jimin ia tak percaya, orang yang dihadapannya ini dengan mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"HAAAH, apa kau sudah gila, kita baru bertemu tadi malam. Kau bahkan baru saja mengetahui namaku. Dan kau tak tau siapa aku, seperti apa aku. Begitupun sebaliknya aku tak tahu siapa kau."

"Aaahh. Tak apa jika aku nyaman dengan seseorang, aku akan cepat menyukainya."

"HEI, bukan hanya itu yang harus kau perhatikan, tapi juga perasaanku. Aku bukan orang yang cepat menyukai seseorang!"

"Oke-oke, anggap saja aku hanya bercanda."

Sebenarnya peryataan Jimin tadi serius tapi karna jawaban dari Yoongi ia sadar bahwa tidak mudah menyukai seorang namja disaat dirinya masih normal.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah percakapan mereka berdua, hanya suara kendaraan lalu lalang yang terdengar. Entah Yoongi atau Jimin sama-sama diam.

"Ehm, kenapa diam Jimin-ssi. Jika kau tak bisa mengantarku aku akan turun disini dan mencari taxi."

Yoongi mencoba memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Mendengar itu Jimin mulai menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ahh, tidak. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Mereka telah sampai didepan gedung apartemen yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi sekarang. Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya kearah Jimin mengartikan agar Jimin segera menjabat tangannya dan berniat untuk berterima kasih telah mengantarnya, melihat itu Jimin langsung menjabat dan menarik tangan Yoongi. Menarik? Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam dekapannya, Yoongi lantas meronta dan meminta Jimin untuk melepas, sesaat kemudian ia terdiam matanya terbelalak mencium aroma harum yang tercium dari tubuh Jimin.

'Aroma ini. Aroma yang hampir tak dapat membangunkan ku dari tidurku. Astaga bau orang ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai aroma tubuh senyaman ini.'

Yoongi bergumam mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat kembali tentang Jimin yang memeluknya pagi tadi. Jimin mulai melepas pelukannya, tapi, Yoongi masih setia membalas pelukan Jimin dengan mata masih tertutup. Melihat itu Jimin tampak mengulum tawanya, entah heran atau lucu ia hanya membiarkan Yoongi untuk memeluknya. Dan,

"Permisi, Yoongi-ssi apa kau tak berniat melepas pelukanmu? Jika tidak aku bisa membawamu keapartemenku lagi dan kau bisa memelukku sepuas-puasnnya." Jimin sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Yoongi membuka matanya selebar yang ia bisa, pipinya bahkan memerah sekarang. Langsung melepas pelukannya dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula keluar dari mobil Jimin tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah Jimin, kita semua pasti tau penyebabnya, ya karna malu.

Jimin tak bisa menahan tawanya "Astaga, lucunya."

Lalu membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak,

"YAK! Kau tak ingin mengajakku masuk? Aku akan senang hati masuk jika kau mengajakku." Masih dengan tawanya.

Mendengar itu pun Yoongi menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan bermaksud tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Jimin barusan.

"Astaga, makhluk itu. Aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh." Mulai kembali menjalankan mobilnya, sambil sesekali tersenyum mengigat kejadian tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Waah baru ch 1, banyak ide di ch selanjutnya tapi cukup disini takut kebanyakan diawal hihi.**

 **Thank yang nyempatin baca.**

 **Maaf jika basi, biasa, kata-kata yang yah seperti itulah.**

 **Review? Boleh lah buat nyemangatin nulis dich selanjutnya.**

 **Saran, kritik, komentar diterima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **,**

' _ **Pegang aku erat, peluk aku**_

 _ **Bisakah kau percaya padaku?**_

 _ **Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu**_

 _ **Tolong, raih dan peluk aku'**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Min Yoongi datang kekampusnya seperti biasa. Dengan menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak terkancing menampilkan tshirt putih didalamnya, dan memakai ripped jeans, serta sepatu puma rihanna black sole, tidak lupa pula baseball caps yang bertengger dikepalanya melengkapi busananya hari ini.

"Ahhhhh, aku masih mengantuk. Ini semua gara-gara Park Jimin sialan itu." Gumam Yoongi kesal. Ia hanya tidur 3 jam, hampir semalaman ia tak bisa melupakan wajah humor Jimin. Mengigat saat ia memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Jimin. Aroma itu? Aroma yang Yoongi sukai bahkan seperti mengelilingi hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang bersamaan Jimin memesan latte kesukaannya dicafe dekat kampusnya. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju kampus dan menemui orang yang ia bahkan tak yakin sedang merindukannya.

"O, itu' itu MIN YOONGI?" Ia berlari dengan semangat mendatangi Yoongi yang sedang berjalan dengan malas itu.

"Yoongii-yaaa **"** Jimin berteriak dan menggapai kedua bahu Yoongi, siapa saja pasti akan kaget jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Astaga. YAAKK! Kau ingin mati -"

Lalu Yoongi terdiam sejenak menatap wajah Jimin ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini. 'apa aku bermimpi, Tuhan, mengapa kau mempertemukan dia padaku lagi.' Gumam Yoongi dalam hati.

"Min Yoongi, Yoongi-aa kenapa diam? O' apa mungkin kau merindukanku? Apa kau bermimpi tentangku? Apa kau ingin memelukku? Kemarilah!" Sambil membuka tangannya dengan senyum mengambang manis diwajahnya.

"IN-YOUR-DREAM" Balas Yoongi dengan tekanan disetiap katanya.

Dan berjalan melewati Jimin, yang ada dihadapannya. Melihat itu Jimin mengulum senyumnya 'Ya Tuhan, lucunya.'. Tidak ingin tertinggal Jimin berjalan lagi pada Yoongi dan lucunya ia berjalan maju namun dengan tubuh yang terbalik mengiringi Yoongi.

"Yoongiii, Yoongii-aaa, Min Yoongiiiii." Suara yang Jimin keluarkan membuat Yoongi kesal, karna Jimin mengeluarkan ekspresi imut memohon saat mengatakannya.

"Kau terlihat tampan hari ini. Pakaianmu bahkan sangat cocok ditubuhmu." Lontar Jimin.

"HAH" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunjukan wajah bingung atas kata-kata Jimin.

"Kenapa? Haruskah aku menyebutmu Cantik?" jawab Jimin mendengar reaksi Yoongi tadi.

"Aaakkhh, Lupakan!" Yoongi kesal.

"Tunggu!" Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya, menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan hidungnya kearah mulut Yoongi.

Pemilik mulut pun sontak kaget atas apa yang dilakukan orang dihadapannya.

"Ya, Yoongi kau sangat tampan tapi, kenapa makan ramyeon dipagi hari. Kau harus mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu." Jimin mulai mengubah posisinya seperti semula. Yoongi makin membuka matanya

"Akh, astaga. Seseorang tolonglah aku. YAAK! Apa kau sudah gila, yang harus ku khawatirkan sekarang bukan kesehatanku, tapi gerak-gerikmu yang, astaga." Yoongi sangat kesal ia hampir gila karna bertemu Park Jimin, yang ia sebut sialan itu.

"Yoongi-hyung." Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri seseorang terdengar memanggil Yoongi, sontak Yoongi melihat kesumber suara.

"Oh' Taehyung-aa." Balas Yoongi.

Yang disebut namanya itu pun berjalan menuju Yoongi,

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini. O' Jimin-ah." Dengan muka bingung Jimin memandang Taehyung.

"Tae-ya. Hyung?" balas Jimin sambil menunjuk Yoongi.

"Emh, hyung, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_?" Jimin masih bingung dengan kata-kata Taehyung,

"Dia setingkat lebih tinggi dariku, tepatnya dari kita." Jelas Taehyung.

"Benarkah, aku kira kita seumuran." Jimin sambil menunjuk Yoongi.

"Waaaah, berarti selama ini kau perperilaku tidak sopan terhadapku, ah- lupakan. Tae-ya bisakah kau menyelamatkan aku dari namja mesum ini." Yoongi dengan malas.

"Mesum? Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku."

Yoongi meninggalan mereka berdua 'Akhirnya aku bebas.'

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin-aa, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal, Yoongi-hyung? Dia orang yang jarang akrab dengan orang lain." Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Wah berarti aku orang yang beruntung. Ceritanya panjang tapi jika kau ingin tau akan kupersingkat. Aku menabraknya-aku membawanya ke apartemenku-aku tidur dengannya. Selesai." Taehyung mencengkram kerah Jimin

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Jimin tertawa mendengar reaksi Taehyung dan,

"Tenanglah aku tak berbuat lebih, aku hanya tidur sambil memeluknya."

"Uuuwwaahh, apa kau sudah tidak lurus setelah putus dengan Kim Nana?". Masih dengan senyum dibibirnya

"Aku sudah tidak lurus setelah bertemu seorang Min Yoongi. Tapi, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku putus dengan Nana?".

"Come on man! Satu gedung besar ini tau kau sudah putus dengannya. Kim Nana dan pacar barunya berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan, tidak mungkinkan ia melakukan itu disaat masih ada hubungan denganmu. Jadi semua menyimpulkan bahwa kau telah putus dengannya. Dan kau mau tau fakta lainnya yang hanya aku yang tau?" Jimin penasaran dengan pertanyaan Taehyung dan mengguk dengan semangat.

"Pacar baru Kim Nana adalah Jung Hoseok, tepatnya mantan pacar Yoongi hyung. Dan mungkin mereka putus berbarengan dengan putusnya kau dengan Kim Nana" Taehyung sambil berbisik.

Jimin membelakakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jadii," ia memotong ucapannya,

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Lupakan."

 **.**

 **.**

Seakan Tuhan telah menyusun cerita mereka dengan baik, Jimin masih memikirkan kata- kata,

" _ **\- Ah, bahkan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, karna telah menabrakku, sebenarnya saat itu perasaanku sedang tidak baik. Aku hanya ingin seseorang menabrakku."**_

"— _ **Mantan pacarku, adalah seorang, nnamja-"**_

 **Jimin POV***

Kami bahkan bertemu didisaat sama-sama patah hati mungkin. Aku tersenyum dengan gumaman ku. Dari awal sampai akhir kelasku, aku hanya memikirkan Min Yoongi. Aku akui perasaanku padanya belum sepenuhnya kuyakini, aku takut aku bersikap seperti ini hanya karna menjadikan Min Yoongi sebagai pelampiasan atas Nana.

Kelas berakhir, aku raih ranselku dengan semangat. Mungkin kalian tau apa yang kurencanakan? Ya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja pucat dengan surai abu-abu itu. Aku menelpon Taehyung mencoba meminta nomor ponselnya

"Tae-ya, berikan aku nomor ponsel Min Yoongi, please!"

"Ah, malas itu privasi, minta lah padanya. Aku sedang ada urusan, kututup- "

"Taehyung-a tunggu, tunggu, satu pertanyaan saja, biasanya jam segini dia dimana?"

"Aiissh, kau menyebalkan. Biasanya jika kelasnya tlah selesai mungkin ia diruang musik, atau diperpustakaan carilah disana!"

"Ahhh, baik lah terima kasih Taehyung-aa, chu-chu-c, astaga ditutup."

Aku berjalan ketempat yang lebih dekat dengan ku dulu 'ruang musik', tapi aku tak menemukannya. Tidak akan menyerah aku mencarinya ketempat yang dikatakan Taehyung tadi, perpustakaan.

Beruntungnya aku saat aku menuju perpustakaan, ia keluar dari ruang itu. Aku berlari mendekatinya. Ia memasang wajah kesal, saat melihatku, tapi wajah itu tetap lucu bagiku.

"Yoongi- _hyung_." Ia menatapku dengan wajah lebih lucu dan mungkin terlihat imut, aku sangat menyukainya.

"Ayolah, jangan sok akrab denganku. Karna aku sunbaemu, panggil aku sunbae saja dan menjauhlah aku ingin sendiri."

Aku kecewa disaat Taehyung dengan bangga memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' aku tak ingin kalah dan memanggilnya ' _sunbae_ '. "Kau memang akrab denganku, kau bahkan memelukku. Apa kau tak ingat?"

"Emh, aku tak ingat. Menjauhlah jangan menghalangi jalanku."

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mengingatnya. Atau' mau kuingatkan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku memeluknya dengan erat, ia meronta tapi aku tetap memeluknya. Merasa tenagaku lebih kuat darinya, Yoongi-hyung menginjak kakiku, yeah itu sakit aku meringis,

"Akkkk, sakit hyung."

"Apa peduliku, siapa suruh memelukku. Dan, Yakk! Ini tempat umum." Aku serusaha sangat keras untuk menyimpan tawaku, astaga ia sangat lucu.

"HAH, tanpa hyung sadari, kata-kata tadi seperti menyuruhku memelukmu ditempat yang sunyi."

"Lupakan, aku malas berdebat dengan namja mesum sepertimu."

Aku sebenarnya adalah namja yang serius, serius dalam artian malas untuk bercanda. Tapi entah kenapa setelah dihadapan Yoongi-hyung aku selalu ingin menggodanya dengan candaanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV***

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan Jimin yang setia memandang Yoongi. Yoongi yang dipandangi pun tidak menghiraukan orang disebelahnya, ia malas melakukan apapun dan memilih untuh diam,

"O' kenapa berhenti hyung?" Jimin menyadari ekspresi wajah Yoongi berubah, baginya tak ada kesan lucu lagi diwajahnya.

Jimin menghadap kearah dimana manik Yoongi memandang dan, dihadapannya, ada pasangan yang saling berpegangan erat.

"Hyung?"

"Jimin-aa?"

Jimin mematap Nana, Yoongi menatap Hoseok. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi memegang erat lengan Jimin,

"Jimin-ahh, soal rencana kita tadi bisakah kita, bicarakan sekarang?" Jimin bingung atas kata-kata Yoongi namun, ia mencoba mengerti dan peka,

"Oh' oh, baik lah!"

Yoongi memindahkan tangannya yang tadinya berada dilengan Jimin kini beralih ketangan Jimin dan menariknya dengan kuat, pemilik tangan hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemanapun Yoongi berjalan. Jimin meringis tanpa suara, ia melihat kearah tangannya. Yoongi mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Namun, Jimin hanya menahannya, ia yakin tahan dengan cengkraman kuat yang memutihkan telapak tangannya kini.

Mereka memasuki lift, kampus ini memang terkenal bagus, bahkan memiliki lift didalamnya, tidak mungkin gedung bertingkat ini hanya memiliki tangga bukan? Oke lupakan tentang lift, Yoongi dengan ragu memencet nomor lantai paling atas, Jimin ingin bicara tapi ia tahan dan hanya mencoba memanggil Yoongi singkat,

"Hyung?",

"Diam!"

Tidak nyaring memang, tapi itu adalah kata-kata singkat yang mampu membisukan seorang Park Jimin, bukan hanya kata 'diam' itu tapi juga karna, suara Yoongi tidak seperti suara yang biasa Jimin dengar.

Lift terbuka, ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang terlihat dari dalam lift, Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawa mereka keatap gedung besar ini. Masih dengan tangan yang mencengkram tangan Jimin, dan tangan yang lainnya menggapai knop pintu. Dengan penuh harap Yoongi membukanya dan berjalan keluar.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, posisinya beralih menghadap Jimin, dilepasnya tangan yang mencengkram tangan lawannya.

'Hyung, kenapa kau lepas? Aku lebih suka kau menarik tanganku dengan kasar seperti tadi dari pada hanya diam didepanku, berbicaralah hyung, kumohon!' gumam Jimin dalam diam, ia ingin sekali benar-benar mengucapkannya.

Terduduk? Yoongi terduduk dihadapan Jimin. Ia menangis layaknya seorang anak yang tersesat ditempat yang ramai.

"Hyung, kau kenapa hyung, apa ada yang sakit, oh' hyuuuung?" Jimin panik, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa melihat Yoongi yang semakin meninggikan tangisannya.

 **Jimin POV***

"Hyung, kau kenapa hyung, apa ada yang sakit, oh' hyuuuung?"

aku tak tau harus apa, ia menangis dihadapanku, aku pernah melihat Nana menangis tapi aku tau harus apa, aku akan meninggalkannya karna ia ingin sendiri, tapi lain dengan orang dihadapanku ini, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya.

Sesak, ada apa ini mengapa hatiku lebih sesak melihatnya dari pada saat Nana meninggalkanku, 'Oh Tuhan ada apa denganku?'. Yoongi-hyung membuka mulutnya aku hanya berharap ia mengatakan sesuatu,

"Jimin-aa, sakit Jimin-aa, aku harus bagaimana, aku masih menyayangi Hoseok, aku tak tahan melihatnya dengan ceria bersama yeoja disampingnya. Jimin-aa tolong selamatkan aku." Ia berbicara nyaring, sambil meneteskan air mata yang tidak sedikit.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kesegala arah, aku ingin marah, perkataannya membuatku sakit, sakit karna ia masih menyukai Jung Hoseok sialan itu. Aku kira aku akan mudah mendekatinya tapi, ternyata ia. Akkhhh, aku ingin sekali meneriakinya, lupakan hoseok, sekarang pikirkanlah aku.

' _ **Pegang aku erat, peluk aku**_

 _ **Bisakah kau percaya padaku?**_

 _ **Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu**_

 _ **Tolong, raih dan peluk aku'**_

"Berdiri, hyung!" aku menunduk dan meraih bahunya, aku senang ia menurut perkataanku.

Aku mengusap pipi yang basah akan air mata itu, ia hanya memejamkan matanya, namun isakan tangis masih terdengar. Kutangkup kedua pipinya,

"Hyung, buka matamu, lihat aku, hyung. Hyung apa kau tau, orang yang ada disebelah mantan pacarmu adalah mantanku, hyung. Aku sama sepertimu, sakit memang tapi aku bisa apa, aku senang melihatnya bahagia walau itu bukan denganku. Jangan menangis hanya karnanya, padahal kau sudah siap bukan. Jika melihatnya, aku tau didalam hatimu berteriak 'kau kuat Min Yoongi' apa aku betul? Jadi, berhentilah menangis, kau memintaku menyelamatkanku? Oke, aku siap kapan pun kau mau. Aku akan membunuhmu, jika menangis karna namja itu didepanku lagi, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Jadi kemarilah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV***

Jimin menghambur pelukannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam menanggapinya namun, ia menangis lagi. Ia raih leher Jimin melingkarkan tangannya disana, dan menengelamkan wajahnya. Menghirup serakah aroma yang keluar ditubuh Jimin, karna Yoongi yakin aroma tubuh Jimin yang nyaman mampu menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Akhirnya selesai ch2nya,**

 **Sebenarnya ada yang bikin aku baper di ch ini, aku yang nulis tapi aku juga yang baper hihi. Dibagian Yoongi nangis pas lagi ngebayangin, dilaptop malah keluar lagu Love Is Not Over, astaga perpaduan yang pas pikirku. Ngebayangin Yoongi yang punya sifat yang kita semua tau, tiba-tiba nangis gitu.**

 **Btw, makasih yang udah baca, yang ngereview, ngefollow, ngefavs ch sebelumnya, dan bagi yang baca diam-diam, juga.**

 **Buat:**

 **Jimsnonaa** : emh, gemesnya sama Jimin, apalagi ngebaca doi pas mulai belok, sambil nginget wajahnya pas lagi ketawa, sama senyum wahh, cocok banget menurutku. Thank for review, jadi semangat nulisnya.

 **07** : hihi. Thank for review.

 **GithaCallie** : udah tuh, ikutin terus yakkk. Thank for review.

 **Reniependi07** : kita sependapat, hihi. Thank for review.

 **Phylindan** : Min Yoongi, pembawa virusnya, hihi. Thank for review dan udah nyemangatin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **,**

" _ **Hyung, mengapa kita tidak benar-benar berpacaran saja,**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu, hyung.**_

 _ **Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kita benar,**_

 _ **dan tanpa pura-pura.**_

 _ **Kau seakan membuat lapisan dinding lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Dan membuatku semakin sulit meraimu, Yoongi-hyung"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin sore, Jimin menatap orang yang sedang tidur dengan damai dipahanya, ini memang sudah sore, tapi ia tak berani membangunkan Yoongi yang tampak lelah itu. Ia malah lebih menyamankan tidurnya Yoongi dengan menepuk halus bahu Yoongi. Selang beberapa menit Yoongi bangun, bangun dengan hanya membuka matanya.

"Apa sudah sore."

"Nde? nde hyung, ini sudah sore."

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku, apa pahamu baik-baik saja?"

"Emh." Jimin menyahut pertanyaan Yoongi dengan singkat, ia bertanya-tanya pada batinnya 'ada apa dengan ku kali ini?'.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***flashback**

Yoongi yang masih setia dileher Jimin, mulai melepas pelukannya. Ia berpikiran bahwa orang yang ia peluk kini sudah lelah menopang tubuhnya.

"Sudah baikan hyung?" wajahnya menampilkan senyum manis.

"Aku mengantuk. Jim." Jimin pun melepas pelukannya,

Yoongi berjalan menuju meja pendek yang cukup lebar, 'aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang meletakkan ini disini.' Gumam Yoongi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Menatap langit lalu membawa tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Jimin terdiam melihat Yoongi, ia senang mengetahui kebiasaan Yoongi yang setelah menangis akan mengantuk dan beristirahat. Mengigat kejadian dimana ia menabrak Yoongi kala itu, Jimin yakin Yoongi tidur karna kelelahan menangis.

Jimin melangkah mendatangi Yoongi, ikut naik keatas meja, duduk menyandar didinding dan menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantal. Yoongi peka akan itu dan dengan semangat merebahkan kepalanya keatas paha Jimin.

"Ahhhhh, nyamannyaaa."

"Kau lucu, hyung. Tidurlah, aku akan disini sampai kau bangun."

"Emh, itu yang memang ingin kulakukan." Jimin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

 ***flashbackend**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berdiri, ia menatap Jimin.

"Kau ingin bermalam disini, ayo pulang disini mulai dingin." Jimin hanya mengagguk merespon ajakan Yoongi.

Mereka memasuki lift, didalam lift Yoongi maupun Jimin terlihat diam.

"Kau membawa mobil, hyung?" Jimin mencoba menghancur keheningan.

"Mobilku dibengkel. Aku belum mengambilnya karna pemilik bengkel belum menghubungiku." Sahut Yoongi.

"Mau ku antar, hyung?"

"Tidak usah Jim, aku akan naik bus. Dan aku yakin kau sedang lelah sekarang." Tutur Yoongi sedikit ada rasa khawatir.

"Oh, baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berpisah didepan bangunan kampus, "Sampai jumpa, hyung."

"Emh, pulang, dan beristirahatlah.".

Saat mereka mulai terpisah jauh terdengar,

"YAA! PARK JIMIIN." Yoongi berteriak.

"NDEEE." Jimin berbalik dengan semangat sambil menampilkan senyum yang hampir menghilangkan matanya itu,

"UNTUK HARI INI. TERIMA KASIH PARK JIMIN!"

"NDE, HYUNG." Setelah mendapat jawaban Jimin Yoongi berbalik sambil tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya, lalu berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Lucunyaa'." Gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk dihalte menunggu bus datang, ditempat lain Jimin tengah berpikir 'kejar/tidak,kejar/tidak,/kejar/tidak.' "Kejar!" Jimin berlari menuju halte bus 'Semoga Yoongi-hyung masih disana.' Jimin penuh harap.

Bus datang Yoongi masuk dan melihat-lihat mencari tempat duduk. Sedangkan Jimin melihatnya sambil berlari mengejar bus, untunglah sang supir melihat dan menghentikan busnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi dengan santai duduk dikursi paling belakang dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

Yoongi yang sedang menatap keluar jendela kaget karna seseorang yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah Jimin sambil melepas dengan kasar earphonenya.

"YAK! Kau mengagetkanku. Untuk apa kau ada disini?" Sambil meninju dada Jimin.

"Aaakkk, mengantar Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin sambil meringis kesakitan.

"HAH?"

"Emh, aku ingin mengantarmu. Aku takut hyungku ini diculik namja jahat." Jimin sambil mencubit hidung Yoongi.

"YAKK! Memangnya aku anak-anh-" ucapan Yoongi terpotong karna Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan bersandar dibahu Yoongi.

"Sebentar hyung, sebentar saja aku lelah setelah berlari mengejar bus ini tadi."

Yoongi terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela, dan membiarkan Jimin bersandar dibahunya.

"Sebentar lagi pemberhentianku, kau tak perlu mengantar keluar. Pulanglah." Yoongi, Jimin hanya membuka matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, tanpa menjawabnya.

"Jimin-aa, sudah sampai."

Jimin mendengar itu dengan malas menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan ingin keluar tanpa pamit pada Jimin. Jimin menarik nafas berat melihat punggung itu mulai menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca sedikit mendung hari ini, namun kampus sudah ramai dengan berdatangannya para mahasiswa. Jeon Jungkook, ia baru masuk tahun ini, berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus, sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Jungkook disuruh oleh dosennya mencari berkas keruang musik. Namun, sudah lama ia berjalan tidak dapat menemukan ruangan itu. Seseorang mendatanginya,

"Hei, kau sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Beritahu aku, apa yang kau cari. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Jungkook menatap orang dihadapanya, terlihat wajahnya sedikit kaget melihat namja itu.

"Ahh, a-anu, i-iitu, saya mencari ruang musik." Jungkook sedikit gugup, didepannya 'Taehyung, Kim Taehyung' pikirnya.

"Aaah, seharusnya kau bertanya dari tadi, malah buang-buang waktu disini. Ruangan yang kau cari satu tingkat diatas lantai ini."

"HAH, benarkah. Aku benar-benar buang-buang waktu disini, kalau begitu terima kasih dan permisi." Jungkook menunduk dan meninggalkan sunbaenya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook POV***

Kim Taehyung dia benar-benar Kim Taehyung. Astaga ia semakin tampan dan tinggi. Aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya saat pesta kelulusannya. Namja, yang diam-diam kukagumi di Senior High School dulu, kini ia satu kampus denganku. Aku pernah mencarinya, namun usahaku ku hentikan karna walau pun kami satu kampus tidak mungkin aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, dan aku yakin ia normal layaknya namja, pikirku.

Aku tersenyum saat berjalan menuju lift, aku bahagia, siapa yang tidak bahagia jika menemukan cinta pertamanya yang lama hilang. Kulihat, segerumbulan yeoja mendekatinya. Senyumku luntur 'Ia masih sama, seperti dulu' gumamku. Dulu, banyak yeoja yang mencoba mendekatinya. Aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi, jika aku jujur bisa saja ia jijik melihatku karna kepribadianku yang seperti ini.

 **Author POV***

"Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!"

segerumbulan yeoja yang tingkatannya lebih rendah dari Taehyung mendatanginya. 'Astaga aku bisa gila.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku sedang ada urusan jadi kalian tidak menghalangi jalanku, AA' begini saja aku baru melakukan pemotretan kemarin jika kalian mengiginkan fotonya, kalian bisa memintanya pada Yoongi-hyung. Kalian mengenalnyakan nah datangi dia!"

Taehyung mencari alasan agar dapat bebas dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Taehyung terkenal karna, dirinya pernah menjadi model dimajalah ternama. Karna itulah, ia sangat popular dikalangan yeoja.

"Akkh, kemana perginya sigigi kelici yang manis itu. Aku kehilangannya, aku meridukannya hihi, tapi sekarang aku menemukannya lagi AASSAAA!" Taehyung girang.

"Astaga, aku melupakan sesuatu Yoongi-hyung, Yoongi-hyung aku harus menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya lari." Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Yoongi,

"Hyung kau dimana?"

"Aku baru keluar dari ruang musik, kenapa? O' kenapa banyak yeoja disini, mereka' mereka seperti ingin menemuiku."

"Lari hyung! LARIII!"

"HAH, apa yang kau maksud, apa mereka mengejaku?"

"Maaf hyung aku menghindari mereka dan membawa namamu."

"SIALAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Yoongi mematikan ponselnya dan mulai berlari, berlari dengan cepat. Saat jalannya menikung ia makin mempercepat laju larinya. Yoongi menemukan toilet namja. Ia dengan cepat masuk, dan mendorong pintu toilet yang ia yakini kosong, dan….

Jimin selesai dari aktivitasnya didalam toilet saat ia ingin keluar dan menarik knop pintunya Jimin merasa ada seseorang yang mendorong kembali pintunya lantas ia terdorong kedalam lagi. Ia ingin berteriak pada orang yang tidak sopan masuk keruang yang masih ada orangnya namun…

Yoongi mendorong pintunya masuk dan langsung berbalik menempelkan telinganya dipintu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang berada didalamnya. Untunglah toilet yang ia masuki cukup besar dari toilet lain.

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN."

Jimin melihat itu langsung tertawa tanpa suara, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tawanya. 'Oh Tuhan, mengapa orang ini hari demi hari semakin lucu saja,' Jimin bergumam, ia gemas melihat Yoongi yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Yoongi mencoba mendengarkan dibalik pintu, mendengarkan apakah para yeoja itu melewatinya.

"Hwaaaaaaah, aku selamat" Yoongi bertingkah seperti manusia yang kehilangan oksigen dan mulai mendapatkannya. Ia berbalik menyandari pintu

"EOOMMAAAA!" Yoongi menutup wajahnya, lalu melirik disela-sela jarinya.

"JIMIN!"

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Jimin berada disisi pojok kiri toilet yang ia kira kosong ini. Jimin benar-benar tertawa sekarang, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau seceroboh ini. Bagaimana jika aku adalah orang lain. Kau mungkin saja dalam keadaan bahaya." Seru Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengunci pergerakan Yoongi dengan tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri.

"Tadi, aaku dalam kea'adaan tergesaa-ges'a Jimin-aa, aku tak mengetahui kalau kau di'da'lam." Yoongi gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin mendekat kewajahnya.

Menutup mata, itu yang sedang dipikirkan Yoongi disaat seperti ini menurutnya. Jimin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya ia semakin gemas saja melihat tingkah orang didepannya,

"Hyung, buka matamu. Ayo keluar dari sini, jika kita berlama-lama disini akan ada situasi bahaya, hyung!"

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berjalan keluar diiringi dengan Jimin dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok membulatkan matanya melihat Yoongi keluar dari toilet dengan diiringi Jimin dibelakannya, sambil tangannya yang masih dibawah kran air.

"Hyuung! Kau, sedang apa kau disana, dengannya?"

"Oh'. Aku—" belum sempat Yoongi menjelaskan langsung dipotong oleh Jimin

"Memangnya apa pedulimu jika Yoongi-hyung bersamaku disana. Tapi jika kau penasaran akan kuberitahu. Kami berciuman didalam, berciuman yang sangat panas sampai-sampai aku tak ingin melepas bibirku pada Yoongi-hyung. Dan, kau tidak mungkin cemburukan karna kau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Yoongi-hyung. Hmmm, aku harap begitu. Ayo hyung."

Jimin berbicara sambil merangkul bahu Yoongi, Yoongi kaget bukan main saat Jimin melontarkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak ada benarnya sedikitpun.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ketaman kampus, sesampainya disana,

"YAAKK! Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan hal yang bahkan kita tidak melakukannya."

"Lalu, hyung ingin melakukannya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, AKKHHH, lupakan.".

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membawakan 2 kaleng soda untuk Yoongi, setelah kejadian tadi Yoongi memutuskan beristirahat ditaman dan memerintah Jimin untuk mencari minum, dengan senang hati Jimin melakukannya.

"Nah." Jimin membuka kaleng soda itu dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

"Aaah, segarnya. Terimakasih, Jim." Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Yoongi menatap kosong kaleng sodanya, sambil sesekali mengusap pinggir kaleng.

"Apa, yang kau pikirkan, Hyung?"

"YA! Jimin-ah, apa kita harus berpura-pura pacaran saja. Kau lihatkan tadi, ekspresi Hoseok bagaimana ia terlihat kaget melihat dan mendengar kata-katamu tadi." Jimin tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"HAH!"

"Eiyy, reaksimu berlebihan. Aku cuman ingin membuktikan didepannya bahwa aku dapat bahagia tanpanya. Dan begitupun denganmu kan." Jimin menganga, dan,

"O' Ohh, ide yang bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Hyung, mengapa kita tidak benar-benar berpacaran saja,**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu, hyung.**_

 _ **Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kita benar,**_

 _ **dan tanpa kata pura-pura.**_

 _ **Kau seakan membuat lapisan dinding lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Dan membuatku semakin sulit meraimu, Yoongi-hyung"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook POV***

Aku memasuki ruangan musik itu kucari berkas yang dimaksud oleh dosenku. 'aku mendapatkannya.'. Awalnya aku ingin langsung keluar tapi, setelah melihat daftar anggota, aku membacanya. Dari deretan nama mataku tertuju pada tulisan 'KIM TAEHYUNG' aku tersenyum membacanya. 'Aku merindukannya, padahal baru tadi bertemu.' Aku bergumam kuusap foto yang berada disebelah namanya. Terlihat sangat tampan memakai pakaian formal seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV***

Taehyung berjalan menuju ruang musik, 'Semoga ia masih disana.'. Ia tersenyum melihat punggung seseorang didalam.

"HEI, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?" Jungkook kaget dan menjatuhkan daftar anggota yang ia pegang tadi.

"NDE? Nde saya mendapatkannya." Taehyung menunduk mengambil daftar anggota yang terjatuh tadi lalu melirik kearah Jungkook.

"Maafkan saya bertindak tidak sopan dan dengan lancang membacanya." Seru Jungkook sopan, dan terlihat sedikin grogi.

"Kau tertarik?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Nde?" Jungkook bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Emh, melihat kau membaca ini mungkin saja kau tertarik, bukan?" Jungkook masih diam menanggapi itu.

"Anggotanya memang hanya 4 orang, Yoongi-hyung, Namjoon-hyung, Jin-hyung, dan aku. Para anggota senior malas menambah anggota, karna takut anggota baru tidak pas dengan mereka. Tapi, jika kau tertarik aku bisa merundingkannya dengan mereka." Lanjut Taehyung.

'Jantungku hampir melompat keluar. Kukira ia mengatakan tertarik padaya, ternyata.' Gumam Jungkook.

"Nde, saya cukup tertarik, tapi akan saya pikirkan dulu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Emh, baguslah. Segeralah memberitahuku." Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook, ia pamit untuk meninggalkan ruang musik.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak akan memikirkannya,**

 **Mana mungkin aku menolak tawaran darinya,**

 **Astaga aku sangat bahagia,**

 **Sudah seperti mimpi saat bertemu dengannya.**

 **Dan kini aku akan lebih dekat dengan cinta pertamaku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasangan TaeKook hadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir,**

 **Gemes kalo ngeliat mereka saling suka, tapi gak ada yang tau.**

 **Dan, apa terlalu kejam untuk bagian Jimin?**

 **Kalau menurutku ini sedikit kejam.**

 **Yoongi sudah gak peka, ditambah nawarin jadi pacar pura-pura,**

 **Disaat Jimin lagi jatuh cinta.**

 **Ahh, terserah lah hihi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank buat yang terus ngikutin:**

 **07 | Jimsnoona | GithaCallie | reniependi07**

 **dan:**

 **Hantu Just In | Yoonminlovers | kyungs12 | A Y P**

 **Serta yang ngefavs, ngefollows dan yang baca diam diam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut….? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **,**

Yoongi menatap kosong kaleng sodanya, sambil sesekali mengusap pinggir kaleng.

"Apa, yang kau pikirkan, Hyung?"

"YA! Jimin-ah, apa kita harus berpura-pura pacaran saja. Kau lihatkan tadi, ekspresi Hoseok bagaimana ia terlihat kaget melihat dan mendengar kata-katamu tadi." Jimin tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"HAH!"

"Eiyy, reaksimu berlebihan. Aku cuman ingin membuktikan didepannya bahwa aku dapat bahagia tanpanya. Dan begitupun denganmu kan." Jimin menganga, dan,

"O' Ohh, ide yang bagus."

"Benarkah, tapi apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Emh, walau kau tak menyuruhku, aku akan tetap melakukannya, hyung." Jimin dengan senyum terpaksa.

"O' hyung, maaf aku ada urusan, kutinggal tak apa kan?" lanjut Jimin sambil menatap arlojinya.

"Emh, tak apa. Pergilah!"

"Nde, sampai jumpa, hyung."

Sebenarnya Jimin sama sekali tidak ada urusan apa pun. Ia hanya ingin mencari tempat dimana hanya ia yang ada ditempat itu, dan terpilihlah atap sebagai tempat yang ditujunya kini.

"AAAAAAKKKKKK, Min Yoongi kau. Astaga, tak bisakah memahamiku sedikit saja. Aku begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Apa segitu cintanya kau pada namja sialan itu, sampai-sampai menjadikanku seperti ini? Aku sangat menyedihkan, AKU MENYUKAIMU MIN YOONGI!"

Jimin berteriak seorang diri. Ia muak memiliki perasaan yang hanya Jimin seorang yang merasakan. Dan Min Yoongi ia tak tau bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanya kini. Jimin datang saat ia merasa dunia runtuh dihadapannya. Seakan angin yang membawa daun mati karna kekeringan, terbang menjauh dan mendarat ditempat yang baik.

" _ **Pacar pura-pura? Sepertinya, menyakitkan –**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Didepartemen store Yoongi berkeliling mencari benda yang ia bahkan tak tau apa yang akan ia beli. Memasuki toko demi toko, namun tidak ada satu pun barang yang ia bawa. 'Apa aku harus menghubungi Jimin, dan bertanya padanya. Ahhh, benar aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya'.

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar tanda ada seseorang yang menghubunginya, dilihatnya layar ponselnya, Yoongi bingung karna nomor yang sedang menghubunginya kini adalah nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Hallo, maaf siapa?"

"HYUUUNG….." Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, serta menatap layar ponsel dengan membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Jimin?"

"Hwwaaaah, kau mengenal suaraku,hyung?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tak kenal suaramu, jika suara itu hanya kau yang punya. Ahhh, dan bagaimana bisa kau menghubungiku disaat aku sedang membutuhkanmu?" mendengar itu Jimin langsung bangkit dari acara malas-malasannya.

"HAHH, kau dimana, hyung?"

"YAK! Kau tak perlu berteriak! Aku didepartemen store."

"Baiklah!"

"Jimin-aa, O' ditutup. Park menyebalkan." Gumam Yoongi kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin segera mengganti pakaian, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam yang terkancing hanya pada kancing paling atas, terlihat tshirt putih yang menutupi bagian dalamnya, dipadukan dengan jeans diatas lutut. Busana sederhana namun, terlihat tampan jika seorang Park Jimin yang memakainya.

Berjalan sambil bersiul, Jimin terlihat bersemangat jika ingin menemui Yoongi. Sesampainya ditempat yang ia tuju, Jimin lupa menanyakan dimana Yoongi. Tak mungkin jika ia mencari ditempat yang besar dan ramai ini pikirnya.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" Jimin menghubungi Yoongi.

"Diapartemen."

"HAH?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku hanya menanyakan itu."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Nde." Jimin menutup panggilannya dengan rasa kecewa.

Dibelakangnya, tidak jauh dari Jimin berdiri, terlihat seorang namja yang tersenyum jail. Ia mendatangi, dan berdiri dibelakang Jimin. Masih dengan senyumnya ia menepuk bahu Jimin. Pemilik bahu lantas berbalik dengan perasaan ingin tau siapa yang telah mengganggu acara kecewanya pada Yoongi.

"Hyuuuuuung!"

"YA YA YA! Jangan memelukku" Yoongi menghalangi Jimin yang ingin memeluknya dengan tangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung!"

"Coba pikirkan, siapa yang lebih menyebalkan disini. Kau menutup telponmu tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah menenyakan diamana aku."

"Hhihi, maaf hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat. Atau kau mungkin sangat mengharapkan aku menemuimu, hyung?"

"Tidak juga." Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'Ahh, lucunya' gumam Jimin, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"Eiyy, jangan berbohong, hyung."

"Aahhh, terserah apa katamu, sekarang temani aku mencari sesuatu!"

"Emh, baiklah. Apa yang kau cari, hyung?" Jimin berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi.

"Temanku, malam lusa ia mengadakan acara ulang tahun, dan aku sedang bingung mencari hadiah apa. Aku sudah setengah jam berkeliling, tapi tidak ada yang kubeli."

"Apa mungkin, acara Seokjin-hyung?"

"Emh, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku menerima pesan undangannya, dan aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya."

"Oooh, begitukah. Aahh, dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nomor ponselku, Jim?"

"Mencuri." Jawaban singkat Jimin membuat Yoongi memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku mencurinya, dari seseorang yang tidur dipahaku. Dan meletakkan ponselnya disampingnya. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin mencuri. Tapi jika aku meminta dengan baik-baik bisa saja orang itu tidak memberikannya."

"That right! Baguslah, jika kau mencurinya karna aku tak berniat memberikannya."

"Eiiyyy, hyung ini menyebalkan." Jimin sambil mengacak halus surai abu-abu milik Yoongi.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan Jim, jangan menghancurkan rambutku."

"Hhihi." Cengiran Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam.

'Atas semua hal pada dirinya, ia cukup manis.' Gumam Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok dan Kim Nana rupanya sedang mencari sesuatu untuk diberikan diacara ulang tahun Kim Soek Jin nanti, dan kebetulan sekali mereka berpapasan dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin yang lebih dulu mengetahui orang yang ada dihadapannya, dengan cepat menggapai tangan Yoongi dan memegangnya erat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan."

"Mantan kita didepan."

"Hah?".

Mereka berempat mengambangkan senyum saat melihat satu sama lain. Yoongi dan Jimin, maupun Hoseok dan Nana hanya berjalan melewati, tanpa ada niat untuk bertegur sapa.

Disebuah café, Hoseok dan Nana duduk berhadapan.

"Nana-ya,?"

"Nde, oppa?"

"Aku harap mereka hanya teman."

"Emh, aku juga berharap seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback***

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan Jimin yang setia memandang Yoongi. Yoongi yang dipandangi pun tidak menghiraukan orang disebelahnya, ia malas melakukan apapun dan memilih untuh diam,

"O' kenapa berhenti hyung?" Jimin menyadari ekspresi wajah Yoongi berubah, baginya tak ada kesan lucu lagi diwajahnya.

Jimin menghadap kearah dimana manik Yoongi memandang dan, dihadapannya, ada pasangan yang saling berpegangan erat.

"Hyung?"

"Jimin-aa?"

Jimin mematap Nana, Yoongi menatap Hoseok. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi memegang erat lengan Jimin,

"Jimin-ahh, soal rencana kita tadi bisakah kita, bicarakan sekarang?" Jimin bingung atas kata-kata Yoongi namun, ia mencoba mengerti dan peka,

"Oh' oh, baik lah!" mereka meninggalkan pasangan didepannya tadi.

"Nana, ini tidak benar. Aku masih sangat menyayanginya." Hoseok memandang punggung Yoongi yang mulai menjauh dan hilang.

"Bukan hanya kau, oppa. Aku pun masih sangat menyayangi Jimin, 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit, aku bersamanya selama itu. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya dengan mudah." Nana memalingkan pandangannya kesegala arah, sampai sesekali memandang keatas, mencoba menahan airmata yang memaksa ingin keluar.

"Bersabarlah, Nana-ya. Aku akan mencari cara agar perjodohan bodoh ini akan dihentikan. Tunggulah, aku akan berhasil."

"Nde, oppa."

 **FlashbackEnd***

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Jimin masih setia memegang tangan Yoongi, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Hanya Yoongi yang merasa risih atas itu,

"Ya! Kau tak ingin melepas genggamanmu, mereka sudah menghilang."

"Malas. Aku kedinginan, hyung. Tanganmu hangat aku menyukainya."

"Astaga, Park Jimin-ssi. Ini musim panas, kau bahkan memakai celana sependek itu." Yoongi sambil menatap bagian kaki, Jimin.

"HAH! Apa aku salah dengar, hyung. Kau berarti dari tadi sedang memperhatikan pakaianku. Aaa' aku mengerti, apa aku terlihat seksi, hyung?" Jimin memajukan wajahnya, dan tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Aissh, jauhkan wajahmu. Kaki besar dan gemuk seperti ini kau bilang seksi?" Yoongi kesal dan menendang tepat ditulang kering Jimin.

"Akkkk, sakit hyung! Dan, kakiku bukan gemuk tapi berotot!" Jimin melepas genggamannya dan mengelus bagian sakit dikakinya.

Yoongi yang merasa bebas, berjalan cepat lebih dulu, meninggalkan Jimin.

"Hyuuung, tunggu aku!" teriak Jimin. 'Astaga, lucunya' gumamnya kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhhh, aku sangat lelah, hanya untuk sweeter pink ini."

"Dan aku, hanya mendapat miniature Mario, yang ia bahkan bisa membelinya sendiri. "

"Tak apa, yang penting kita membawa sesuatu. Jim apa kau lapar."

"Kau ingin mentraktirku, hyung?"

"Emh, hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih. Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan mencari tempat makan dan beristirahat, terpilihlah restoran sederhana namun memiliki dekorasi yang indah.

"Kau ingin makan apa, hyung?"

"Apa saja."

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka makan dengan santai.

"Hyung, aku tak menyukai putih telur apa kau ingin mengambilnya?"

"O' benarkah aku juga tidak menyukai kuning telur, kau ingin bertukar?" Tawar Yoongi.

"Emh." Sahut Jimin.

"Aku teringat sesuatu." Yoongi membuka percakapan.

"Sesuatu apa, hyung?"

"Dulu saat aku dan Huseok makan bersama, ia akan mengambil kuning telurku. Dan itu menjadi kebiasaan, sebenarnya ia dapat memakan keduanya tapi, saat mengetahui bahwa aku tak menyukai kuning telur ia selalu siap untuk mengambilnya dan menukarnya."

Yoongi menjelaskan sambil terlihat ukiran senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Ah, begitukah?" Jimin menampilkan senyum kecutnya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya tersimpan rasa iri dan cemburu atas ucapan Yoongi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

'Ahhh, perasaanku tidak enak' batin Jimin.

"Hyung, aku ingi kekamar kecil sebentar ya!"

"Emh, pergilah!".

Setibanya disana Jimin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi Jimin yang menyeramkan tapi masih terlihat seksi. Ia tendang satu persatu pintu toilet, agar mengetahui tidak ada seorang pun berada didalamnuya. Jimin menarik napas kasar ia tak dapat menahan amarahnya,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK, MIN YOONGI KAU BENAR-BENAR, MEMBUATKU GILA DALAM SEHARI."

Berteriak? Ya, Jimin berteriak, lalu menunduk sambil mendaratkan tangannya kecermin, membuat telapak tangannya yang putih menjadi merah seketika. Untunglah, cermin itu tidak pecah dan melukainya.

"YA! Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hhihi. Maaf, hyung. Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang!"

"Emh, tapi kau tidak menghabiskan makanmu?" Jimin hanya mengangguk tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Yoongi, ia merasa kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Kau membawa mobil, hyung?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka berjalan keluar.

"Tidak, aku akan mengambilnya setelah dari sini."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?"

"Emh." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Baiklah.".

 **.**

 **.**

Selama diperjalanan Jimin hanya serius mengendarai mobilnya. Melihat itu Yoongi, sedikit bingung 'Dimana Jimin yang biasanya.' Batinnya. Karna biasanya Jimin yang membuka percakapan dengan semangat tapi kali ini ia hanya diam.

Sesampainya dibengkel tempat mobil Yoongi diperbaiki. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan memandang kearah Jimin.

"Jim, terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan mengantarku kesini."

"Nde." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Yoongi sedikit kesal, bukan hanya karna jawabannya yang singkat tapi juga karna Jimin menjawabnya dengan pandangan hanya kedepan tanpa menatap kearah Yoongi.

Saat Jimin mendengar pintu mobilnya tertutup, ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya. Apa dia kerasukan hantu? Atau mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Dasar Park aneh." Gumam Yoongi sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Mobil anda diparkir disana."

"Oh' baiklah terima kasih." Yoongi menundukan kepalanya karna menyadari orang yang memperbaiki mobilnya adalah namja paruh baya yang sopan.

"Nnde."

 **.**

 **.**

Seakan ada sesuatu yang mehalangi jalan, tiba-tiba Jimin mengerem mobilnya dengan kuat, ia menundukkan kepalanya pada setir. Lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari arah mobilnya.

Yoongi mendatangi tempat yang ditunjuk oleh namja tadi.

"Ahhh, aku merindukan kursi nyaman ini."

Saat Yoongi mulai memasang sabuk pengaman, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Dilihatnya ada seorang namja yang berdiri disamping kaca mobil, sontak Yoongi membuka kaca itu dan melihat siapa yang sedang mengetuk tadi. Namja itu menunduk dan,

"Jimin-aa?"

"Hyung, aku akan menjemputmu saat keacara Jin-hyung! Dan, jangan pergi lebih dulu dariku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, Jimin langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang itu? Dasar Park sakit jiwa." Yoongi kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah hari dimana acara ulang tahun Soekjin diselenggarakan. Yoongi telah siap dengan busananya, tamu diharapkan memakai baju formal. Membuat Yoongi sedikit tidak nyaman memakai jasnya dimusim panas ini.

Ponselnya bergetar, mendengar itu Yoongi langsung mengambilnya yang terletak diatas ranjang.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?"

"Jangan menjemputku, mobilku sudah ada, dan aku sudah dijalan, kututup." Yoongi terlihat kasar, rupanya ia masih kesal pada Jimin.

Diluar sana Jimin bergumam "Saat berbohong pun, dapat kubayangkan. Aiiish, ia Yoongi yang lucu."

Ia bersandar dipintu mobil milik Yoongi, serta mobilnya pun diparkir menghalangi mobil Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

Merasa sudah siap untuk berangkat Yoongi turun dari kamar apartemennya menuju lobi, dan berjalan kearah parkiran. Betapa kaget dan bingungnya ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan mobilnya. Yoongi tersenyum sinis 'Hwuuahh, ada yang sedang mencoba bermain denganku rupanya.' Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, aku seperti mengenal mobil itu. A' aku ingat sekarang. Dasar Park menyebalkan. Akan ku balas kau."

Ia mengendap-endap berjalan kearah mobil Jimin dan masuk melalui pintu bagian belakang. Dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Jimin mendengar suara mobilnya, didalam Yoongi tertawa melihat wajah bingung Jimin.

"Ya, ya, YAAAKK!" Jimin berteriak melihat mobilnya berjalan sangat laju.

Yoongi melihat Jimin sudah cukup jauh dari mobil, namun masih tetap mengejar. Ia tertawa sangat kencang sama kencang dangan kecepatan Jimin berlari, lalu menghentikan mobilnya.

Dengan napas tak beraturan, Jimin mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya. 'Akan kubunuh kau.' Batinnya. Dan tiba saat Jimin membukanya dengan kasar, betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati seorang Min Yoongi tengah tertawa dengan nyaring, serta sesekali menunduk, menahan sakit dibagian perutnya akibat tertawa. Melihat itu Jimin pun ikut tertawa, bahkan hampir terduduk dan berdiri lagi. Mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa sadar Jimin meraih kedua bahu Yoongi dan menyandarkannya dengan paksa, Jimin tiba-tiba terdiam memandang wajah Yoongi yang masih setia dengan tawanya.

'Wah, ini pertama kali aku melihat wajah ini. Wajah yang manis, saat tertawa.' Batin Jimin.

Merasa tidak mendengar suara tawa lawannya, Yoongi membuka mata. Ia ikut terdiam memandangi Jimin yang masih memegang bahunya. Saling memandang itu yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Jimin memajukan wajahnya tepat kearah wajah Yoongi berada, merasa mendapat kontak tanpa sadar Yoongi pun memejamkan matanya.

Dan, 'PPIIIIIIIINNN' suara klakson mobil menyadarkan mereka. Dengan malas Jimin melepas genggaman dibahu Yoongi, dan menutup pintu mobil itu.

"What the fuck. Chk, seseorang menghancurkan acaraku." Dengan rasa kesal Jimin berjalan menuju pintu mobil disebelah Yoongi.

"Jalan, hyung!" Jimin memasuki mobil dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, raut wajahnya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Yoongi hanya sibuk dengan kemudinya, dan Jimin hanya memandang jalanan diluar jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampailah mereka disebuah gedung tempat diselenggarakannya acara tersebut. Rasa canggung, malu, kesal, beradu dipikiran keduanya. Mengingat kejadian yang hanya, hampir terjadi tadi. Mereka memandang kesegala arah, mencari sosok pemeran utama dalam acara ini. Tidak banyak yang hadir karna, yang diundang hanya kerabat, sahabat dan teman dekat saja.

"Hwaahh, kalian datang bersama?"

"Iiidiiih, kalian tampak serasi." Pasangan NamJin berjalan menghapiri mereka berdua.

"Ku harap kalian cepat putus. Dan saengil chukkae, Jin-hyung!" Yoongi menjabat tangan Jin,

"Eiiyy, hyung, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu." Balas Namjoon.

"Hmm, maaf aku hanya bercanda." Yoongi memberikan hadiah yang ia siapkan, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Heyy, kalian tak perlu repot-repot. Emh, tapi aku menyukainya." Yoongi dan Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hyung, disana ada Taehyung. Aku akan mendatanginya." Ditengah percakapan Yoongi, Jin, dan Namjoon, Jimin meminta ijin untuk mendatangi Taehyung.

"Emh, pergilah!".

 **.**

 **.**

"HOYY!"

"O' Jimin-aa dengan siapa kau kesini."

"Dengan Yoongi-hyung."

"Uuuu, kalian semakin serasi saja. Tapi, apa kau serius dengannya?"

"Itu keinginanku Tae, sepertinya ia belum melupakan mantannya." Jimin mengubah wajahnya lagi saat mengatakan itu pada Taehyung.

"Nana-ya?" Hoseok bergegas mendatangi Kim Nana dan membawanya ketempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Nde. ada apa, oppa?"

"Kita beruntung, hubungan mereka tidak serius Nana-ya!"

"Benarkah, dari mana kau mengetahuinya, oppa?" "Aku mendengar Jimin berbicara dengan temannya."

"Oh, baguslah. Setelah tunangan ini gagal kita bisa langsung kembali ketempat masing-masing"

"Emh." Hoseok sangat senang, ternyata selama percakapan Jimin dan Taehyung, ia tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chim, kepalaku sedang tidak enak. Kutinggal yah!" Taehung sambil memijit lembut dahinya.

"O' benarkah. Pergilah, dan kalau bisa minumlah obat pereda sakit kepala!" Jimin sedikit khawtir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Emh, baik lah."

Taehyung berjalan keluar gedung. Dan mencari tempat beristirahat dan mendapati mini market yang terdapat meja dan bangku didepannya. Ia berduduk, melepas jasnya dan masih memijit dahinya.

"O' sunbae?" mendengar itu Taehyung membuka matanya.

"Ahhh, kau." Jawab Taehyung singkat lalu menutup matanya kembali. Jungkook berjalan mendekati sunbaenya itu.

"Tapi sunbae, apa kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik."

"Kepalaku. Kepalaku sedang tidak baik sekarang."

"Benarkah? Tunggulah disini aku akan membelikanmu obat."

Satelah mengatakan itu Jungkook merasa ada seseorang yang menarik paksa tangannya. Benar saja, Taehyung sedang menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook.

"Haahhh, tetaplah disini. Temani aku, aku tak perlu obat Jungkook-ah. Aku akan baik setelah ini. Tapi tolong temani aku sebentar saja."

Deg, 'Apa tadi? Dia tau namaku?' batin Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menurut perkataan Taehyung, ia mengambil kursi kosong dan duduk tepat disamping orang yang ia kagumi kini.

Dua jam setelah itu, mini market sudah tutup. Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dengan tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Sudah baikan, sunbae?" sambil mengambang senyum Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Emh, YA! Jangan memanggil aku _sunbae_ , panggil saja aku _hyung_ , atau Tae- _hyung_!. Dan sudah berapa lama kita disini?"

"Nde? Nde, baiklah sun-, ahh Tae-hyung. Emmh, kurang lebih dua jam, Tae-hyung." Jungkook sambil menatap arlojinya.

"HAH? Apa kau baik-baik saja disini. Apa dingin? Ini memang sedang musim panas tapi tetap dingin dimalam hari. Kau bisa sakit, seharusnya kau membangunkanku!" Taehyung khawatir.

"Tidak, hyung aku tinggal didekat sini. Dan aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook bahagia, ia tak menyangka Taehyung mempunyai sisi perhatian dalam dirinya.

"Aku tau kau sedang kedinginan kook-ah." Taehyung dengan lancang, menyentuh bibir tipis milik Jungkook. Jungkook sontak membelalakan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan kegiatan orang yang dihadapannya kini.

Dengan lembut Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook, memiringkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook. Awalnya hanya menempel bibir diatas bibir saja, namun dengan perlahan Taehyung mulai memagut bibir lawannya. Jungkook, yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang berciuman hanya pasrah dengan menutup matanya. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali, Taehyung memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatannya, Taehyung yang memandang wajah Polos Jungkook, tersenyum.

"Bibirmu, sangat dingin. Jika kau kedinginan, katakan! Jangan berlagak seperti baik-baik saja, kemarilah." Taehyung meraih dan memeluk Jungkook,

"Jika sewaktu, waktu kau merasa kedinginan. Datanglah padaku, walaupun cuaca sedang dingin tubuhku tetap hangat Jungkook-ah." Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dan membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sejak tadi pada leher Taehyung.

"Ciuman tadi, pasti ciuman pertamamu kan?. Maaf telah mengambilnya, karna aku menyukaimu Jungkook-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

Acara telah selesai dari tadi, namun Jimin masih berkeliling. Ia mencari Yoongi, saat berpisah tadi ia tak melihat lagi dimana hyungnya itu berada. Khawatir, bingung, kesal, lelah, mendatangi Jimin satu persatu.

"Aiishh, dimana dia sebenarnya." Gumam Jimin.

Ia menaiki tangga dan berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan didalam gedung.

"Haaaaaaaah, disitu rupanya" ia menarik napas panjang.

Yoongi duduk disebuah bangku panjang didepan toilet namja, dangan kepala yang menunduk. Dengan cepat Jimin mendatangi Yoongi, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyung, kkau-"

.Buk. Ucapan Jimin terhenti kala, Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidur disini. Dengan tubuh sekecil ini, kau bisa saja diculik seseorang. Dan membuatku semakin gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Akkkk, TaeKook lebih dulu dari MinYoon, jangan marah, jangan tinggalkan ff saya, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, hahaks.**

 **Aku sayang kalian, terimakasih yang sudah ngebaca, ngefavs, ngefollows apalagi kalian yang udah sempatin ngeriview, dan buat yang baca diam-diam juga.**

 **Dan buat:**

 **missright38:** udah yah, tuuuluuung maafkan typonya yah,yah,yah. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya

 **yoonminlovers:** syudah next kok, hihi. Buat **roof** sepertinya akan saya hapus, dan dipublish lagi. Soalnya, waktu itu saya ngepublishnya dalam keadaan mentah tanpa perbaikan. Tunggu aja nanti. Dan Jimin memang gitu orangnya, tungguin aja yang benar-benar kissnya Yoonmin yah.

 **bunnylily:** baguslah kalo suka, dan nganggep bagus hihi. Terima kasih masukan dan ucapan semangatnya.

 **Ismisofifa:** udah, udahhhh

 **reniependi07:** hihi, saya pun merasa kasian sama Hosiki, dan Jimin. Buat Hoseok gak mungkin kan secepat itu ngelupain mantan (yaelah, abaikan hihi). Dan buat Jimin gak enak kan juga kalo suka sama orang yang gak pekaan. Akan saya usahain, terima kasih.

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22:** Okay, terima kasih udah nyemangatin.

 **gbrlchnerklhn:** Ikutin terus yak, emh bener tuh. Udah lanjut nih.

 **GithaCallie:** hihi, Chim mah orangnya gak akan takut kalo soal cinta, hahaks. Udah lanjut yah.

 **Dessy574:** sama saya pun rada nyess juga pas ngebaca ulang, hihi. Terima kasih, dan udah lanjut.

 **Hantu just in:** becandanya jelek, jangan nyesel kalo entar gak disatuin, hahaks.

 **A Y P:** udah yah terima kasih.

 **dhani95:** Gak papa, astaga mana berani saya nabok orang, hihi. YAAAK! Jangan dijambak yunginya. Kayaknya lebih dari jarum deh, pakai peniti bagaimana? Yaelahh sama aja kali yak, hihi. Udah lanjut nih udah kok. Aslinya juga gemesin itu pasangan. Jangan banting lah, entar gak bisa ngebaca lanjutannya. Udah lanjut nih udahhh. Okay, thank.

 **Lanjut?... Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hyung,**

 **Pernahkah kau berpikir aku, sedang menyukaimu?"**

 **.**

05:30 kst, dengan lembut Jimin menarik tangannya dari leher Yoongi. Ia sangat takut orang yang sedang tidur ini terbangun hanya karna gerak pelannya. Beranjak dari ranjang dengan sangat lamban, seakan ia menjadi seorang pencuri diapartemennya sendiri. Jimin bukan manusia yang sering bangun pagi, tapi ia hampir tidak dapat tidur karna Yoongi yang ada disebelahnya. Ia takut Yoongi menemukannya tidur sambil memeluk namja pucat itu. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi bahu Yoongi, orang yang diselimuti pun menggeliat seperti bayi. Namun, Jimin dengan cepat menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. 'Manisnya, hihi.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***flashback**

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidur disini. Dengan tubuh sekecil ini, kau bisa saja diculik seseorang. Dan membuatku semakin gila."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menggendong Yoongi dibelakangnya, 'orang ini benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati' gumamnya melihat Yoongi yang tidak berkutik sedikit pun walau sudah digendong dan dibawa berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Didudukannya Yoongi dikursi sebelah pengemudi, sambil sesekali menyeka surai halus Yoongi yang jatuh menutupi matanya. Jimin membawa Yoongi keapartemen miliknya sendiri. Diperjalanan Jimin mengemudi sambil memegang tangan Yoongi. Ia merasa tenang hanya dengan posisi seperti itu, dan mengelus tangan Yoongi yang mulus. Belum lagi, pemilik tangan tidak berkutik sama sekali, entah tidak sadar atau merasa nyaman atas perlakuan Jimin.

Sampailah mereka diapartemen Jimin, tidak tega rasanya jika ia menggendongnya lagi. Takut mengganggu pikirnya. Namun itu harus tetap dilakukan, tidak mungkin Jimin meninggalkannya sendiri tidur didalam mobil.

Dengan perlahan Jimin membaringkan tubuh kurus Yoongi. Begitu pun dengannya ia berencana tidur disebelah Yoongi. Disisipkannya tangan miliknya keleher jenjang Yoongi, memiringkan tubuh Yoongi agar berhadapan dengannya, dan pastinya memeluknya. Yoongi merespon dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya, membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Jimin, melihat itu Jimin tersenyum karna berarti Yoongi nyaman berada dipelukannya.

 ***flashbackend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sibuk dengan apron dan spatulnya didapur, menyiapkan sarapan pagi adalah hal gampang bagi Jimin. Entah berapa kali ia bolak-balik dapur-kamar hanya untuk memastikan Yoongi tlah bangun atau belum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya. Memandang seisi kamar, ia bingung bukan karna tidak kenal tempat itu, melainkan bingung karna begaimana bisa ia tidur dikamar yang sama, sama saat ia pertama kali bertemu Jimin.

"JIMIIIIIIN, JIMIN-AA" Yoongi berteriak dan langsung mendapat respon dari orang yang ia panggil.

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa hobimu berteriak dipagi hari?" sambil mengucek matanya Yoongi terlihat sangat manis, Jimin gemas melihatnya.

"Oh' baiklah lanjutkan perkerjaanmu." Yoongi merebahkan kembali tubuhnya keatas ranjang namun dihalangi oleh lengan kekar milik Jimin.

"Eiiyy, hyuuung. Jangan tidur lagi ini sudah sangat pagi. Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Dan kita sarapan bersama."

"Aaahhhh, kau saja yang sarapan, ini hari libur, Jim. Aku ingin tidur sepuasnya!" Tidak mau kalah dengan Jimin, Yoongi tetap memaksa untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan tangan Jimin sebagai bantalnya.

"Menjauhlah, aku masih mengantuk!"

"Waaaah, kau ingin bermain kasar rupannya." Dengan cepat Jimin menggendong Yoongi, itu mudah karna lengannya sudah berada dileher Yoongi, hanya tinggal menyisipkan lengan lainnya dikakinya.

"Yak! Turunkan aku." Mata Yoongi masih tertutup rapat, bahkan lengannya ia bawa melingkari leher Jimin. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, 'Aku bisa saja tergoda, dan melahap namja imut ini' batinnya. Jimin membawa Yoongi kekamar mandi,

"Kau bilang ingin diturunkan bagaimana bisa aku menurunkamu. Jika lengan mu masih melingkar dileherku, hyung!"

"Sebentar lagi, Jim! Sebentar saja." Yoongi merasa nyaman ditubuh orang yang menggendongnya kini, aroma tubuh yang ia sangat rindukan ada didepannya saat ini tidak mungkin bisa dilewatkannya bukan, pikir Yoongi.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak melepas dan turun akan ku pastikan kita mandi bersama, hyung. Satu….ddu.."

Mendengar itu lantas Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, dan berteriak memaksa minta diturunkan.

"Oke, oke, baik turunkan aku sekarang!" Jimin tertawa melihat reaksi Yoongi yang lucu.

"Mandi, dan pergilah kedapur kita sarapan bersama. Dan bajumu saat pertama kali kesini, masih ada akan kusiapkan." "Emh, cepatlah pergi!" Yoongi sambil mendorong puggung Jimin. "Astaga kau bertingkah seakan ini tempat tinggalmu, hyung." Jimin sambil tertawa.

Yoongi sudah selesai dari aktivitasnya, saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendapati baju yang Yoongi pakai dulu saat ia ditabrak dan ditolong oleh Jimin. Sambil tersenyum mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. 'Kurasa, aku tlah jatuh padanya.' Batin Yoongi.

Setelah berpakaian, Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat yang katakan Jimin tadi. "Sudah selesai, hyung? Duduklah!"

Sambil mengambang senyumnya, dan Yoongi bahagia melihat itu.

"Tunggu!" Yoongi yang hampir duduk dikursinya, bingung pada Jimin.

"Hyung, apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau terlihat sangat kurus." Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hoodie ini memang kebesaran ditubuhku, Jim."

"Ahhhh, kukira." Yoongi kembali duduk dikursinya. Mereka makan dengan santai, setelah selesai Yoongi punya permintaan untuk Jimin.

"Jim, siang nanti bisakah kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan kampus? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ambil." Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Baiklah, tapi apa perpus itu buka dihari libur, hyung?"

"Tutup, tapi aku tau cara masuk."

"Tapi, ada syaratnya, hyung!" Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" "Hari ini kita jalan-jalan dulu, setelah itu ketempat yang kau tuju!" Yoongi menarik napas panjang, ia terlihat malas atas tawaran Jimin.

"Ahhhh, aku malas Jim. Itu tugasku dan aku ingin mengerjakan dengan cepat, agar dapat tidur kembali." Jimin memajukan bibirnya, merasa kecewa,

"Pergilah sendiri, hyung!"

"Aku malas menyetir dan aku takut sendiri. Aaiih, baiklah kita jalan-jalan." Jimin tertawa bahagia.

"Tinggalkan itu disitu, biar aku yang membersihkannya. Pergilah bersiap-siap!" Yoongi memilih untuk mencuci piring dan menyuruh Jimin untuk bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengira Jimin membawanya ke tempat hiburan. Tapi ini? Ini pemakaman. Pantas saja Jimin hanya diam didalam mobil pikir Yoongi. Karna takut menyakiti perasaan Jimin, Yoongi hanya diam menyimpan banyak pertanyaan. Sampailah mereka dipermakaman entah siapa itu Yoongi sendiri pun tidak tau.

"Hyung, kau pasti sangat ingin bertanya sesuatu kan, katakan lah dari tadi kau hanya memandangi wajahku." Yoongi bingung bagaimana orang ini bisa tau pikirnya.

"Ahhh, tidak Jim." Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Yoongi, ia tau bahwa Yoongi sedang berbohong.

"Ini hyungku, hyung. Park Chanyeol. Hari ini peringatan hari kematiannya. Melihat bunga segar disini, pasti keluargaku sudah lebih dulu kesini."

Yoongi mengangguk, pertanyaan yang ia simpan terjawab. Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin selalu saja mengatakan hal yang Yoongi pikirkan.

"Hyung, ini teman baruku. Namanya Min Yoongi, aku tau dia orang baik, hyung. Yang aneh lagi, ia sepertimu. Sifatnya, sifatnya itu benar-benar sepertimu. Aku senang mengenalnya. "

Jimin menahan air matanya keluar, terlihat ia memandang kelangit-langit. Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa bersalah, ia belum pernah melihat seorang Park Jimin menjadi seperti ini.

"Keluarkan, jim. Keluarkanlah sesuatu didalam dirimu akan sakit jika itu kau tahan. Kemarilah!"

Yoongi memeluk pinggang Jimin. Jimin langsung membalas dengan memeluk Yoongi sangat erat. Menangis? Ya itulah yang didengar oleh Yoongi, Jimin membenamkan wajahnya dileher Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya membiarkan dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sudah baikan?" Yoongi bertanya saat merasakan Jimin melepas pelukannya. Jimin hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Yoongi. Setelah selesai memberi hormat, Jimin dan Yoongi pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku saja yang menyetir, Jim!" Yoongi mengambil kunci ditangan Jimin.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku saja kau bilang tadi malas menyetir." Jimin mengambil kembali kuncinya.

"Menurutlah, pada hyung-ini, Jim!" Yoongi merebut kembali kuncinya. Setelah itu, Jimin hanya pasrah dan menurut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jimin, ternyata Yoongi membawanya kesungai Han. Mereka keluar bersama, Jimin tidak mempertanyakan kenapa ia dibawa kesini. Yoongi memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan membawanya kebangku yang menghadap kearah sungai.

"Duduk, jim. Dan tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali." Yoongi tersenyum mendudukkan Jimin dan memegangi bahunya. Jimin hanya memandangi bahu sempit itu saat sedang berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

'Aku senang, saat Yoongi-hyung memperlakukanku seperti ini.' Batin Jimin sambil tersenyum dan kembali memandang sungai.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi datang dengan ice cream dikedua tangannya. Dan memberikannya satu pada Jimin.

"Hari ini kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, hyung." Jimin mengambil ice creamnya dengan senang, dan Yoongi hanya membalas dengan senyuman, yang memperlihatkan dereatan giginya, 'Akkk, Yoongi yang manis' heboh Jimin dalam pikirannya.

Sambil memakan ice creamnya Yoongi tak terhitung berapa kali ia menatap kearah Jimin lalu menatap sungai lagi, berulang-ulang seperti itu. Sudah pasti Jimin mengetahui gerak-gerik dan maksud hyung manisnya itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar suara Jimin.

"Apanya, memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Jangan berbohong, kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, bukan? Gerak-gerikmu terlalu jelas, hyung!" Yoongi menggeleng dengan semangat,

"Tidak kok, kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kesamping Yoongi duduk, sedari tadi mereka duduk dengan jarak yang lumayan.

"Katakan, hyung. Aku akan menjawab semuanya!" Yoongi mendorong lemah bahu Jimin,

"Aiishh, menjauhlah!"

"Dengan tenaga seperti itu mana mungkin kau dapat mendorongku, hyung." Yoongi kesal dan menghentikan usahanya.

"Ini mungkin masalah pribadimu, tapi aku ingin mengetahuinya, Jim" Jimin hanya mengagguk merespon tawaran Yoongi.

"Hyungmu, bagai—mana bbisa ia meninggal? Tapi jika itu membuatmu sedih jangan menjawabnya, aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Jimin terkekeh lagi melihat tingkah manis Yoongi.

"Tidak hyung, aku senang jika seseorang mengungkitnya, agar aku tidak melupakannya. Dua tahun lalu orang tuaku bercerai, dan aku memilih tinggal dengan hyung-ku saja. Dia orang yang sangat cuek dan malas berbicara, jika itu bukan hal yang penting. Dia juga orang yang sangat susah jika dibangunkan, sama sepertimu, hyung. Tapi, aku sangat bahagia berada didekatnya, dia membuatku nyaman, menjagaku dalam diam, pernah sekali ia mengikutiku saat aku pesta dengan teman-temanku ditengah malam, melihatku dari jarak jauh ia pikir aku tidak menyadarinya. Dan kematiannya,-" Jimin menghela napas berat,

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari kantornya, dan itu sangat membuatku ingin bunuh diri melihat ia terbaring tak bernyawa, dirumah sakit. Dan lebih sakit lagi, itu dihari ulang tahunku. Saat aku pergi melihat barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal, ada kue ulang tahun dan kado yang sudah rusak. Mataku panas dan menangis seperti bayi, ia membawakan kado kecil yang sangat ku inginkan tapi ia tolak."

Yoongi menganga mendengar penjelasan Jimin, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Jimin melihat itu.

"Aissh, hyung kenapa kau menangis." Yoongi mengusap pipinya dengan kasar,

"Ahhh, tidak aku baik-baik saja. YAK! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ini hari ulang tahunmu." Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin, Jimin meringis kesakitan menaggapinya.

"Akkk, karna kau tidak bertanya." Sekarang balik Jimin yang meneriaki Yoongi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita merayakannya." Yoongi berdiri dan menarik tangan Jimin, dan Jimin menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berencana membawa Jimin kecafé milik Soekjin, sesampainya disana Yoongi menyuruh agar Jimin hanya duduk, dan ia yang memesan. Sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya Yoongi bingung ingin mengambil kue yang mana, padahal kue itu untuk diberikan pada Jimin tapi, malah ia yang bingung sendiri. Didapatinya sebuah strawberry cake, Yoongi kegirangan melihatnya dengan warna yang menyala dan berukuran sedang itu.

"Aku ambil ini!" Seru Yoongi pada pelayan café,

"Ada, tambahan?"

"Ah, benar aku ingin 2 americanno!"

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera saya antar." Setelah pelayan itu berbalik Yoongi memangginya lagi,

"Tunggu-tunggu!"

"Nde?" Pelayan itu berbalik dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya,

"Apa anda mempunyai lilin? Jika ada bisakah anda taruh beberapa diatasnya?"

"Ahhhh, tentu ada baiklah akan saya tambahkan. Ada lagi?" Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tidak, itu saja.".

Yoongi kembali ketempat dimana Jimin berada, duduk berhadapan dengan mengambang senyum. Jimin melihat itu terkekeh tidak jelas, Yoongi bingung karnanya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau mentertawakanku, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Tti-dak hyu,hyung. Bhakhakhak."

Yoongi menarik bibirnya kebawah, ia tidak suka dengan tingkah orang yang dihadapannya kini. Untunglah pesananya datang, jadi kesalnya sedikit hilang.

"Terima kasih." Pelayan itu hanya menunduk dan tersenyum lalu kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Hwwwaahh, untukku, hyung?" Yoongi mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa bilang? Kau terlalu narsis."

"Ahhhh." Jimin menyandarkan dirinya, tentu saja ia merasa kecewa.

"Tidak, bodoh. Tentu saja ini untukmu! Kemarilah, ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup ini." Jimin tersenyum tanpa aba-aba ia langsung meniup lilin itu, Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan memukul kepala Jimin.

"YAK! Park Jimin bodoh, seharusnya kau mengucapkan permohonan dulu, lalu baru meniupnya."

"Akk. Sakit, hyung. Lagi pula, aku sudah mempunyai permohonanku sendiri." Jimin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa permohonanmu, katakana padaku."

"RA-HA-SI-A"

"Kau menyebalkan. Untung sibodoh ini sedang berulang tahun, jika tidak akan kupaksa mengatakannya." Mereka melanjutkan acaranya, sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai, mereka beranjak meninggalkan café, dan menuju kampus. Hampir saja Yoongi lupa dengan barang yang ia ingin ambil diperpustakaan itu. Karna Yoongi terlalu malas menyetir, kali ini mereka bergantian lagi.

"Bagaimana, cara kita untuk masuk, hyung?" mereka sudah sampai dan bergegas kedalam kampus yang belum terkunci, serta menaiki lift.

"Aku mempunyai kunci cadangannya. Kudapatkan karna aku sangat sering ketempat itu."

"Ahhhhh." Jimin sambil menunduk dan menatap tombol lift didepannya.

"Untuk tidur." Lanjut Yoongi.

"Hah, astaga." Jimin langsung memalingkan kepalanya kearah Jimin, ia kira Yoongi sering keperpustakaan untuk belajar, tapi ternyata.

Saat memasuki perpus, Yoongi langsung membuka ponsel miliknya dan mengaktifkan senternya. Ia meminta Jimin untuk memegangkan ponselnya, Jimin pun dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung, disini terlalu gelap."

"Bhahaha, kau takut? Tenanglah sebentar lagi aku menemukannya, nah ini dia." Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi yang sedang memegang buku yang lumanyan besar itu.

"Apa itu hyung."

"Ini tugasku, tertinggal kemarin dan ini belum selesai, kata petugasnya ia meletakkan disekitar sini, dan—oh' apa itu?"

Yoongi bingung saat mengangkat buku itu, sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam bukunya. Ia pun lantas menunduk dan memungut benda itu. "

Ada apa, hyung." Jimin ikut bingung, melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Entahlah, ini bukan milikku." Diratapinya dalam-dalam ternyata,

"Ahhhh, aku ingat ini buku Hoseok. Kami pernah membacanya bersama. Bagaimana ini bisa ada disini?"

Yoongi heran sendiri, ia tersenyum sangat manis mengingat momen-momen saat ia bersama Hoseok. Jimin menghela napas sambil memandang kesegala arah, ia kesal melihat Yoongi yang diam menatap buku itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Jim!" Yoongi masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau membawanya?"

"Emh, aku ingin membacanya lagi."

Jimin berjalan mendahului Yoongi, pastinya karna Yoongi yang telah membuatnya kesal. Entah apa yang telah Yoongi injak, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar ia terjatuh kedepan,

"Akkk."

Mendengar itu Jimin pun berbalik, betapa kagetnya ia saat Yoongi jatuh ke tubuhnya. Jimin tidak dapat menahan tubuh Yoongi karna kaget, dengan terpaksa ia pun ikut jatuh kelantai dengan Yoongi diatasnya.

"Akkhh." Jimin meringis, kepalanya sangatlah sakit karna terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung mendongak menatap Jimin,

"Jimin-aa, kau baik baik saja?". Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuh Yoongi yang ada diatasnya. Ditatapnya manik sayu Yoongi, Yoongi pun balik menatapnya dengan lembut. 'Tatapan itu, aku menyukainya' gumam Jimin dalam diam.

Dengan cepat Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kini Jimin lah yang ada diatas Yoongi.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi refleks mencengkram lengan Jimin yang sedang menopang tubuhnya. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan namja manis itu, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yoongi. Jimin mencium Yoongi, bukan mencium tapi tepatnya melumat bibir tipis itu, mata Yoongi membulat sempurna saat bibir tebal milik Jimin mendarat dan melumat bibirnya secara kasar, ada emosi dan rasa kesal dilumatannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jimin mulai melepas bibirnya. Ciuman yang tidak terlalu lama itu membuat Yoongi berdebar dan pipinya mulai merona. Ia ingin marah dan meneriaki Jimin tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu tertahan pada dirinya.

"Jji-jimin-aa" Yoongi gugup dan tidak berani menatap balik tatapan Jimin.

"Hyung? Pernahkah kau berpikir aku sedang menyukaimu? (Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sesaat, lalu kembali menatap mata sayu milik Yoongi) Aku muak seperti ini, aku merasa sangat ingin menjatuhkan diri dari gedung yang sangat tinggi saat kau membicarakan namja yang telah meninggalkanmu itu. Memang seberapa cintanya kau padanya, sehingga membuatku seperti ini. Membuatku tersenyum dalam kesedihanku sendiri, kala kau menceritakan tentangnya dengan gembira. Harus kah aku berteriak ditelingamu, bahwa aku sakit hati, hyung? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, telah membuat seorang namja yang normal menjadi tidak lurus seperti ini. Aku tak tau kapan datang dan munculnya perasaan ini. Sangat sering aku ingin jujur atas ini. Tapi, tapi saat keinginan itu tiba, kau seakan menyumpal mulutku dan menghentikanku untuk mengatakannya. Aku bahkan pernah ingin menciummu, kukira kau cukup waras untuk mengerti maksudku. Tapi, kau hanya acuh. Dan seakan tidak terjadi apapun, kau terus datang dengan senyum yang membuatku melayang itu. Sekarang, aku tak akan menahannya. Aku tak peduli apapun reaksimu nanti, bahkan bila kau mencoba menghindariku, aku akan tetap datang dan meneriakimu.

 **Hyung, aku mencintaimu."**

Yoongi masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Jimin yang penuh akan tekanan itu. Dengan penerangan minim dari ponsel Yoongi yang senternya menghadap langit-langit itu, Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin dalam-dalam. Dapat ia artikan bahwa orang yang berada diatasnya kini benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan kesal. Yoongi pun mulai paham kata-kata Jimin tadi. Tapi sama sekali tidak berani berkutik sedikit pun. Dengan wajah seperti itu semakin membuat Jimin gemas dan berkeinginan menciumnya lagi.

Tatapan Jimin mulai melembut sekarang, lalu melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda tadi. Mata mereka terasa berat dan mulai menutup. Atas semua lumatan yang diberikan Jimin, kali ini ia hanya memberikan lumatan kecil untuk Yoongi. Tidak mau kalah dengan Jimin, Yoongi mulai membalas dengan membuka bibirnya. Merasa lawannya mulai memberikan celah, dengan cepat Jimin mempertemukan lidah mereka. Dan seakan tidak ingin melepas tautannya, tangan Yoongi mengarah keleher Jimin, memeluknya dengan erat agar Jimin memperdalam ciumannya. Jimin menang diatas Yoongi dan tersenyum miring merasakan Yoongi lebih unggul melumat bibir tebalnya. Dengan senang hati Jimin balas melumatnya tanpa ampun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Canggung? Siapa yang tidak akan canggung jika baru saja melakukan kegiatan itu? Belum lagi mereka belum memiliki hubungan untuk melakukannya. Tapi, jika kita lihat yang lebih canggung dan gelisah disini hanya Yoongi, mengigat ia yang melawan ciuman Jimin 'Ahhh, memalukan.' Gumamnya singkat.

"Jimin-aa?" Yoongi mencoba menghancur keheningan didalam mobil.

"Nde?" Sahut Jimin dengan semangat dan senyuman lalu kembali fokus kejalanan, ia sedikit malu juga mungkin. Yoongi pun sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Jimin.

"Emmh, soal kata-katamu tadi. Ehhhh aa-ku, akan memikirkannya!" sedikit gugup tapi sangat cepat pada kalimat akhir. Jimin tersenyum senang,

"Aku senang kau memikirkannya, hyung. Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku sudah lama menginginkanmu."

Yoongi berdebar lagi, kata-kata Jimin berhasil membuatnya merona. Tangan Jimin bergerak mengambil tangan Yoongi yang ada dipahanya, awalnya Yoongi benar-benar kaget apa yang sedang dilakukan orang disebelahnya ini pikirnya.

Dengan lembut Jimin membawa tangannya kepahanya sendiri, mengusap tangan itu dengan halus, membuat Yoongi terbuai olehnya dan membiarkan Jimin menggenggam tangannya.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi singkat, dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula, seolah-olah Jimin sedang memberi kepercayaan pada Yoongi. Sepanjang jalan tangan mereka tetap bertautan dan tidak ada protes apa pun dari Yoongi.

"Hyung? Sebenarnya tadi malam aku tidur disampingmu sambil memelukmu. Maaf baru mengatakannya, aku bangun sangat pagi agar tidak ketahuan olehmu." Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Aku tau, Jim." Sontak Jimin membulatkan matanya dan memandang kearah Yoongi.

"Yak! Pehatikan jalanmu.—" Yoongi gugup jika dipandang seperti itu oleh Jimin.

"—Aku memang tidak tau, aku sedang tidur dimana. Karna terlalu malas untuk membuka mata. Tapi aku tau jika kau sedang tidur dan memelukku. Aku senang kau memelukku saat tidur, Jim. Membuatku nyaman dan sangat malas untuk bangun." Jimin terkekeh mendengar itu,

"Hwwwah, apa ini sebuah pengakuan, hyung?" mendengar itu Yoongi hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Jimin malas bahkan hampir tidak ingin melepas tangan yang ia genggam itu, padahal mereka sudah sampai digedung apartemen milik Yoongi. Dipandang dan diusap tangan itu, sang pemilik tangan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Kau tidak ingin melepasnya, Jim. Aku ingin masuk!" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Chk, aku belum menerimamu, tapi kau sudah bertindak seperti ini."

"Karna aku yakin, hyung. Kau pasti menyukaiku, buktinya tadi kau membalas ciumanku." Jimin tertawa senang, padahal orang disampingnya sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jiiiim?" dengan nada sedikit menekan.

"Ndeeeee."

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, hyung."

Kini Jimin melepas genggamannya dan melambai pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang sudah diluarpun ikut melambai dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dalam keadaan libur musim panas Yoongi masih suntuk dibawah selimutnya, ia malas untuk bangun dan memilih untuk tidur saja hari ini. Entah ngantuk atau lelah Yoongi tertidur hingga senja.

Sampai getaran ponsel membangunkan dari tidurnya, dengan malas namja manis itu meraba kasurnya dan mencari ponsel yang telah membangunkannya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia duduk dengan mengucek mata selagi mengangkat telpon,

"Siapa?"

"Hyung?" Yoongi langsung sadar dan melebarkan matanya, ia tau dan sangat kenal itu suara siapa.

"Hh-h-hoseok?" Disebrang sana Hoseok tersenyum ia senang Yoongi masih mengenal suaranya.

"Nde. Apa kau punya waktu sebentar, hyung?" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, ia heran kenapa Hoseok menelponnya.

"Datanglah kecafe milik Jin-hyung, ku tunggu." TUT. "Huh, ditutup?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Yoongi pergi dengan mobilnya menuju tempat yang katakan Hoseok tadi, ia tidak ingin membuat Hoseok menunggu pikirnya.

Saat memasuki café, dilihatnya seseorang tengah mengacungkan tangan keudara sambil memanggil Yoongi. Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung mendatangi dan duduk dihadapan Hoseok.

Yoongi benar-benar gugup, Hoseok tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis sambil menatap orang dihadapannya.

"Hyung, kembalilah padaku!" Yoongi kaget dan bingung, 'apa aku masih tidur dan sedang bermimpi?' gumamnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, tenang hyung, aku sudah berhasil menggagalkan pertunanganku dengan Kim Nana. Dan aku dapat kembali padamu." Yoongi masih bingung dibuatnya.

"Hoseok-aa, kau sedang bercanda. Kau meninggalkanku dengan kasar dan dengan mudah mengatakan ingin kembali padaku?"

Senyuman Hoseok memudar saat Yoongi berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Lantas Hoseok dengan cepat mengejar Yoongi sampai keluar café. Ia tarik tangan Yoongi dan memeluknya.

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan aku dulu! Aku dan Nana hanya sementara sampai urusan ini selesai aku memutuskan untuk kembali padamu, hyung. Tolong mengertilah!"

"Aku mengerti, Hoseok-ah. Benar-benar mengerti, apa susahnya mengatakan padaku bahwa itu palsu? Kau terlambat aku telah menyukai seseorang. Jadi lepaskan aku, Hoseok-ah!"

Hoseok makin mengeratkan melukannya air matanya menetes.

"Apa orang itu Park Jimin? Berhenti bercanda, hyung aku tau kau sedang bersandiwara."

"Emh, awalnya aku memang hanya bersandiwara. Aku mendustai diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, tapi perasaan itu ada dan benar-benar nyata, aku menyukainya Hoseok-ahh." Hosoek melepas pelukannya, ia raih tangan Yoongi dan mengenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Jebaaal, emh. Kembalilah padaku!" Yoongi melepas tangannya dari tangan Hoseok dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Hoseok hanya bisa berdiri kaku saat melihat Yoongi itu pergi meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Nana berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Jimin. Ia tak berani memencet belnya. Dan hanya menunggu Jimin untuk keluar. Beruntunglah saat itu Jimin memang sedang ingin keluar, saat membuka pintu Jimin bingung melihat Kim Nana tersenyum menghadapnya.

"Kim Nana?"

"Jim, aku sudah menggagalkan pertunanganku dengan Hoseok oppa, dan aku bisa kembali padamu sekarang."

"Hah? Kembali padaku?"

"Ehm, kembali padamu. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin lusa, karna telah meninggalkanmu. Itu benar-benar terpaksa Jim."

Jimin menganga, "Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi? Terpaksa? Memangnya aku peduli? Ingatlah kita sudah lama memutuskan hubungan itu. Dan jika pun itu terpaksa, seharusnya kau memberi tahuku! Aku akan bersedia membantumu. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah terlambat, Nana-ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Nana, dengan cepat Nana menarik Jimin menangkup pipinya dan menciumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu aku, Jim."

Setelah meninggalkan Hoseok Yoongi berencana mendatangi apartemen milik Jimin. Ia sangat bersemangat, benar-benar bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk menemui Jimin.

Saat lift sudah menampilkan nomor lantai apartemen Jimin, Yoongi tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. Pintu lift terbuka, mata Yoongi membelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Jimin, hah itu benar-benar Jimin."

Senyumnya memudar sekarang melihat Jimin yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yoeja. Ia pun langsung memencet tombol lift lagi dan meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Didalam mobil Yoongi mencoba untuk menghubungi Jimin, namun nihil Jimin sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mendorong paksa Kim Nana, ia kesal dengan perbuatan orang dihadapannya itu.

"YAK! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU. AKU TIDAK BISA KEMBALI PADAMU, PIKIRKANLAH SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI. KAU SENDIRI, BUKAN. SUDAH CUKUP KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT HATI. JANGAN MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU LAGI DAN ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU!"

Jimin berteriak, dalam hidupnya ini pertama kali Jimin meneriaki seorang yoeja. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Kim Nana, orang yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam lift Jimin membuka ponselnya yang bergetar tadi saat Nana menciumnya. Dan melihat satu pesan suara dari Yoongi, dengan cepat ia membuka pesan suara itu dan,

"Ya, Park Jimin. Ini aku Yoongi. Tadi, Hoseok menemuiku, ia bilang ia hanya bertunangan sementara dengan yeoja yang pernah menjadi pacarmu itu. Dan ia juga ingin kembali padaku tapi, aku menolaknya karnamu, Jim. Maaf Jimin, membuatmu menunggu jawabanku. Aku menyukaimu, jim sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin bilang itu tadi sesaat meninggalkan Hoseok. Jadi aku keapartemenmu, aku melihat akkhh astaga aku melihat kau berciuman dengannya, dengan mantanmu. Jim, kau tau sendiri kan? Umurmu lebih muda dariku, aku hanya takut kau sedang mempermainkanku. Itu sebabnya aku memilih untuk memikirkan perkataanmu tadi malam. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi, AKHH, tolong jangan menggoyahkanku Jim! Aku pun sama sepertimu, aku tak ingin menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama. Cepat cari dan temui aku serta cari alasan apapun agar aku tetap mempercayaimu, tetap menyukaimu, ayoolahh CEPAT JIIIM, AIISH. Aku dijalan gyungmyoen sekarang dan menuju café milik Jin-hyung kau tau kan tempatnya?. Selambat-lambatnya kau datang akan tetap ku tunggu, okay? Tapi kalau bisa cepatlah! Agar aku berhenti gelisah sepert ini." Suara Yoongi terdengar tergesa-gesa dan berhasil membuat mulut Jimin menganga.

Pintu lift terbuka, Jimin terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoongi tadi, begegas ia berjalan keluar gedung apartemen. Namun jalannya terhenti, ia terdiam lagi saat terdengar sesuatu dipos penjaga.

" _BREAKING NEWS! Terjadi kecelakaan dijalan gyungmyoen. Melibatkan sebuah truk pembawa alat berat, dan sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Pengemudi yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu dalam keadaan kritis dan dilarikan ke II Bom Hospital—"_

"Gyungmyoen? Mobil putih? Yoongi, MIN YOONGI?"

Tangan Jimin bergetar ia sangat takut orang yang dimaksud oleh pembawa berita itu adalah Yoongi. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, saat ada lampu merah ia berencana hanya melewatinya namun ia harus mengerem mobilnya dengan paksa, melihat seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

"YAK! APA KAU SEDANG TIDAK WARAS?" orang itu berteriak kesal, tanpa diperdulikannya orang tadi Jimin ngotot menerobos dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju rumah sakit.

"YOONGI, DIMANA YOONGI? DIMANA YOONGIKU CEPAT BERI TAHU AKU!" sesampainya dirumah sakit Jimin meneriaki seorang perawat yang sedang memainkan komputernya.

"Nde?"

Perawat itu kaget, Jimin telah membuat keributan yang membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan orang-orang yang lebih dulu ada dirumah sakit.

"YOONGI, DIMANA YOONGI-KU SEKARANG. TOLONG, KATAKAN DIMANA DIA!"

Jimin tidak dapat membendung air matanya, menangis dihadapan banyak orang tidak ia perdulikan, ia hanya ingin Yoongi sekarang.

"Hei, apa ada seorang yang bernama Yoongi dirumah sakit ini." Tanya perawat itu pada perawat lain yang baru datang dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya.

"Yoongi? Ahh, korban kecelakaan itu. Ia ada diruang operasi."

"Ruang operasi, disebelah sana ikuti saja jalannya." Jimin langsung berlari ketempat yang dikatakan perawat tadi.

"Semoga saja dia tertolongkan, kulihat tadi dokter sangat bersusah payah mencoba menyelamatkannya. Ia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Hah, benarkah. Kesian sekali orang itu. Mungkin dia kekasihnya." Cakap perawat tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengacak surainya dengan kasar, sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. 'Ini semua karnaku. Bertahanlah, Yoongi. Kumohon bertahanlah' Gumamnya. Seraya mondar mandir di depan pintu ruangan tersebut kini Jimin melihat knop pintu yang memutar.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan dua orang dokter dengan baju khususnya yang berlumuran darah. Jimin menghampiri dokter tersebut, seakan sudah tau apa yang ingin Jimin katakan kedua dokter itu menggelengkan kepala merasa gagal. Jimin tau, Jimin paham apa arti reaksi dokter tadi.

Jimin sangat lemas, kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia menangis, menangis dengan kencang sambil memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi. Perawat tadi datang menghampiri Jimin yang tengah duduk dengan tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis disini, tuan. Jika anda ingin melihatnya datanglah keruang jenajah disana. Saya ada urusan sebentar jadi tidak dapat mengantar anda. Tapi jika selesai saya akan mendatangi anda dan mengurusnya."

Dengan malas Jimin berdiri, pikirannya kosong. Berjalan menuju ruang jenajah dengan tangan yang menyentuh dinding, untuk menopang tubuhnya berjalan. Air mata membasahi pipinya, kejadian ini seperti mimpi.

Dilihatnya satu ranjang yang ia yakini itu Yoongi, karna hanya yang satu itu ranjang terisi diruangan dingin itu. Dada Jimin sesak, ia berjalan dengan susah payah sambil memegang dadanya.

"Heee, Hyuuuuung?"

Jimin duduk tepat disebelah ranjang mayat itu, tubuhnya merasakan hal yang diluar akal sehat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak menyentuh lantai. Dengan tangisan itu berhasil membuat matanya semakin tidak terlihat karna bengkak. Diruangan dingin, sendiri? Tidak ia berdua dengan Yoongi yang tak bernyawa.

Bibirnya mulai memutih, Jimin berpikir keras disaat pikirannya sangat kosong. Ia seperti orang linglung sekarang. Ia belum sadar, ia belum yakin kalau orang yang selama ini ia sukai, ia cintai, orang yang sering mengomel karna tingkahnya, orang yang sangat nyaman dipelukannya, orang yang mempunyai senyuman paling manis baginya, mempunyai ketulusan hati, orang yang telah mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Jimin, kini telah dijemput tuhan.

Jimin menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong, kini ia mulai mengingat momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Yoongi. Tersenyum, Jimin tersenyum mengigatnya, senyuman singkat yang menyadarkannya lagi akan hal yang terjadi kini.

"Hyung, bangun hyung! Disini dingin, kau merasakannya kan. Ini sangat dingin, jika kau bangun aku janji akan memelukmu hingga dingin itu hilang. Ayolah hyung, kau bilang ingin mendengarkan alasanku. Tapi, kenapa kau tidur, dan tidur untuk selamanya. Kau membuatku duduk ditempat dingin ini untuk kedua kalinya. Aku takut, aku berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak memasuki tempat seperti ini lagi. Tapi, tapi kau, akkh kau membawaku lagi kesini. Kau tau, hyung. Selama aku mengenalmu aku sangat bahagia, bahagia yang seperti mimpi, sampai-sampai aku enggan untuk bangun. Atau aku yang sedang bermimpi sekarang? Hyuuung (Jimin menutup wajahnya, ia terisak tidak tahan akan kesedihan yang menimpanya) tolong, ayolah bangun! Kau bilang sangat menyukaiku. Apa ini akhir dari kisah kita, kau belum memberikanku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu. Karnamu aku seperti ini, aku telah jatuh pada namja, kasar tapi memiliki kemurnian hati dan memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tak apa jika kita tidak bersama, aku iklas hyung. Tapi, tolong bangun. Asalkan kau ada didunia aku akan baik-baik saja—"

"- **Aku melihat langit terburukku hari ini, aku tak ingin kesepian, dengarkan suaraku, hyung! Kumohon ulurkan tanganmu, salamatkan aku aku butuh cintamu sebelum aku terjatuh**. "

Jimin menjeda perkataannya merasa pernafasannya yang kian memburu bersamaan dengan isakan tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Ukk selesaiii yeeyyyyy, tidak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca ch sebelumnya dan maaf baru mempublish sekarang hihi.**

 **Temen2 saya banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepetannya, hihi maaflah.**

 **Maaf juga jika ceritanya membosankan, apalagi 90% dari ff ini hanya berisi percakapan.**

 **Tetap ikutin ya!**

 **Dan buat:**

 **reniependi07:** boleh dong, akan saya usahakan yah. Jimin gak akan nyerah kok, terimakasih selalu ngikutin, dan kritikannya sangat bermanfaat. Sayang kamu chu chu chu-

 **GithaAC:** chim udah bawa Yoongi kok, tenang aja. hahaha

 **gbrlchnerklhn:** sama, udah next yah.

 **Dessy574** : maaf karna biasa yah, saya usahain biar nanti kembali nge nyes nyes sin tahimi, okay? Anunya? Itu anunya, hihi

 **dhani95:** yakkk, jangan emosiii. Rencana yoonmin gak gagal kok cuman terhambat aja hihi, semua juga mikir Yoongi cocoknya ama Jimin aja kok. Udah lanjut kok, oke tengkyuuuu.

 **yoonminlovers:** udah next yaa, sama aku pun tak sanggup.

 **EmaknyaJimin:** et dah, emaknya Jimin nongol. Oke, tengkyuuu.

 **A Y P:** udah ya, makasihhh chu chu chu

 **bini d.o:** nape?

 **Styli:** aaaaaakkkk makasih, udah lanjut yah. Gak ppa kok. Tengkyu chagi-yaaaa chu—chu—chu

 **Gstiff:** gara-gara keluarga nana yang ketat, mnjadikan dia harus benar-benar bersama hoseok didepan orang banyak. Udah lanjut ya.

 **Lanjut?... Review!**

 **(yaiya lah lanjut, saya aja gak sabar ngepost ch selanjutnya :D )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

Jimin menjeda perkataannya merasa pernafasannya yang kian memburu bersamaan dengan isakan tangisnya.

Hanya tedengar suara pendingin ruangan menyeru kian kuat ditelinga Jimin. Ingin ia berlama-lama disini, kemudian hanyut dan menyusul Min Yoongi. Tapi, ia masih dalam keadaan sadar, merasakan dinginnya tempat itu.

Dari luar terdengar suara pijakan kaki yang menuju ruangan itu, dibalik pintu memunculkan perawat yang tadi berjanji menemui Jimin disini. Perawat itu kaget tangannya menyumpal mulutnya sendiri, sesaat melihat keadaan jimin yang memperihatinkan.

"Astaga, tuan seharusnya sudah keluar dari sini. Tidak baik jika anda berlama-lama disini. Ayo mari kita keluar!" perawat itu memegang lengan Jimin dengan sangat hati-hati namun Jimin tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin tetap disini, aku ingin menemaninya." Jimin menangis lagi, terisak sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ahhh, jangan tuan. Sepertinya anda belum melihatnya, maka mari melihatnya lalu mengurus pemakamannya, sebentar lagi keluarganya akan datang. Nde? Ayolah!"

Sangat susah untuk Jimin berdiri, kakinya berasa kaku dan mati rasa. Namun, perawat tadi dengan setia masih memegangi Jimin agar tidak terjatuh.

Jimin menghembuskan napas berat, ia tidak yakin, ia takut, membuka kain yang menutupi wajah cantik Yoongi.

"Apa ingin saya bantu untuk membukanya, tuan?" Jimin hanya menggeleng menanggapi tawaran perawat tadi.

Dengan perlahan dan halus Jimin mulai membukanya, matanya tertutup saat itu. Ia belum mempunyai keberanian menatap wajah Yoongi yang tak bernyawa.

Saat-saat seperti ini mengingatkannya kembali pada kematian hyungnya dulu. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka kain menyampai dada mayat itu, masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup Jimin merasakan air yang tidak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Mata sayunya, mulai memandang kearah orang yang berbaring diatas ranjang dingin itu. Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Oh' Yoongi?" Perawat tadi heran dengan reaksi kaget Jimin yang biasa saja.

"Dia Yoongi?" Jimin menampilkan wajah bingung namun masih terisak.

"Nde, Yoongi. Yeon Yoongi!"

"YEON YONGGI?" Dengan sedikit tekanan pada kata-katanya, Jimin semakin membelakakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Nde?" Perawat itu semakin dibuat bingung oleh reaksi Jimin.

"Katakan, dia bukan Min Yoongi, kan?" Jimin meraih bahu perawat tadi, mengartikan agar dia meyakinkan Jimin.

"Bukan, tertulis disini dengan jelas bahwa nama pasien ini Yeon Yoongi."

Mendengar itu Jimin menjatuhkan tangannya, ia semakin gelisah. Jimin mencari ponselnya, merogoh saku celana, dan jaketnya. Namun, ponselnya itu sama sekali tidak ada disakunya.

"Dimana, ponselku? Ahh, dimobil." Dengan cepat Jimin meninggalkan perawat yang masih dalam keadaan menganga itu.

"Akan baik jika ia salah orang, tapi memalukan jika ia menemuiku mengingat ia menangisi orang yang salah." Perawat tadi terkekeh sendiri, kembali ia tutupi tubuh mayat yang ia kata kan bernama Yeon Yoongi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi' sambil berlari kearah parkiran Jimin hanya menggurutu nama Yoongi. Ia hanya berharap Yoongi dalam keadaan baik disuatu tempat.

Hingga ia menemukan mobilnya yang sedikit basah karna gerimis, membuka dengan kasar namun pintunya tidak dapat dibuka. Ia lupa membuka kuncinya, setelahnya ia mulai masuk dan mendapati ponselnya yang menyala, tertera nama 'Yoongi-hyung' dilayarnya. Sambil mengendarai mobil Jimin mengangkan telponnya.

"YAK! PARK BODOH," Jimin tersenyum, namun ia terisak lagi. Ia menangis bahagia saat mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang membuatnya sidikit tenang.

"KAU DIMANA, MIN YOONGI?" Jimin ikut berteriak, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan hyung manisnya itu.

"HAH, YAK AKU LEB—"

"KU BILANG KAU DIMANA, APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU, HAH?" Yoongi terdiam, ia heran ada apa dengan Jimin, pikirnya.

"Jimin-aa ada apa denganmu. A'aku didepan café Jin-hyung mem-mereka tutup lebih awal karn-"

"TETAP DISITU, JANGAN BERGERAK SEINCI PUN WALAU INI SEDANG HUJAN, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA BERANJAK DARI SITU. DAN PAKAI PAYUNGMU!" Jimin masih memberi tekanan pada perkataannya, Yoongi pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Oh, bai—" TUT "Aiish, Park bodoh menyebalkan!"

Yoongi menuruti perkataan Jimin, jujur ia sedikit takut. Jimin tidak lagi memakai kata _hyung_ dinamanya, mungkin saja ia sedang benar-benar serius pikirnya.

Sembari menunggu Jimin Yoongi memilih memainkan ponselnya dan tangan lain sibuk memegangi payung. Hujan semakin deras, Yoongi semakin menggurutu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri ini dan menunggu Jimin didalam mobil. Tapi, karna perkataan Jimin yang memaksa entah mengapa ia tak berani melanggar dan tetap menurutinya.

Suara mobil dengan decingan rem membangunkan Yoongi, ia menengadah mendapati mobil Jimin telah terparkir lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jimin yang masih dengan wajah menyedihkannya keluar dari mobil. Ia masih terisak, ia tatap dalam-dalam wajah Yoongi dari kejauhan. Yoongi pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil-manggil nama Jimin.

"Jimiiiin-aaa" teriak Yoongi dengan senyumnya.

Yang dipanggil lantas berjalan dengan cepat, ia ingin berlari tapi kakinya yang masih teramat kaku, hanya berusaha untuk cepat menemui Yoongi.

Dekat-semakin mendekat Yoongi baru menyadari wajah Jimin sangat memperihatinkan, dengan memegang dada serta wajah yang pucat dan lesu. 'Oh' ada apa dengannya?' gumam Yoongi merasa khawatir.

Tidak tahan dengan kakinya yang lambat kini Jimin memaksa berlari, Yoongi masih bingung dibuatnya.

Dengan sigap Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi, dan mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempel, Yoongi yang sedaritadi menutup matanya atas perlakuan Jimin kini membulatkan matanya. Dingin, bibir Jimin sangat dingin. Yoongi menjatuhkan payungnya, ia mencoba memeluk tubuh Jimin, ia semakin mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan tubuh Jimin yang teramat dingin dipelukannya. 'Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?'. Yoongi mulai berpikir mengapa tubuh dan bibir Jimin sangat dingin seharusnya Yoongilah yang lebih dingin karna berdiri lama ditengah hujan, sedangkan Jimin baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Ditengah-tengah berpikir kerasnya Yoongi, kini ia merasakan air selain air hujan yang merambat pipinya. Hangat menentuh dan menuruni pipinya dengan gerak yang lamban. Jimin menangis? Yoongi semakin prustasi, kini memeluk tubuh Jimin lebih erat adalah cara terbaik pikirnya.

Jimin mulai melepas ciumannya, matanya masih tertutup. Yoongi langsung merespon dan mengusap lembut pipinya. Mata Yoongi memanas sesaat memandangi wajah Jimin, hatinya masih tidak nyaman dan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi raih dan genggam tangan Jimin serta membawanya masuk kedalam mobil Jimin. Mereka meninggalkan mobil Yoongi yang terparkir diparkiran depan café. Jimin duduk dikursi sebelah pengemudi, sesekali Yoongi memandangi Jimin yang entah kapan hanya memandang jalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Sampailah mereka diapartemen milik Jimin. Yoongi masih menggenggam tangan Jimin membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen . Saat diruang tengah Yoongi mulai melepas genggamannya,

"Mandilah dan tidur, kau bisa sakit jika langsung beristirahat." Mendengar itu Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi singkat.

Yoongi masih berdiri ditempat tadi sembari menunggu Jimin selesai. Ia masih bertarung dalam pikirannya. Lalu tersentak mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampakkan Jimin yang tanpa pakaian dibagian atasnya. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangan, ia tak menyangka Jimin yang tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi bisa memiliki abs yang menakjubkan.

"Huuuuhh," Jimin mengkerutkan dahinya dan tertawa menanggapi reaksi Yoongi yang memandangi perutnya.

Dengan senyuman sexinya Jimin melangkah mendatangi Yoongi yang masih dengan pandangan kagumnya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi, Yoongi hanya diam mencium aroma harum menyeruak kedalam pernapasannya.

"Jimin-ah, dimana kau mendapatkannya." Yoongi mendongak dalam pelukan Jimin, ia pun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Memangnya aku pungut dijalan, hyung? Astaga kekasihku ini benar-benar lucu." Pikiran Yoongi sedikit tenang mendengar tawa Jimin, ia tersenyum karna Jimin mulai menatapnya lembut.

"Ehm, tapi maaf sekali, hyung. Maaffff sekali aku terlalu lelah dan tidak bisa menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam erotis kita berdua." Yoongi repleks menepuk dada Jimin,

"Memangnya aku mengharapkannya." Jimin semakin terkekeh dibuatnya,

"Tidurlah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul setelah mandi." Lanjut Yoongi. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Sebentar, hyung. Sebentar saja." Lalu wajah Jimin beralih kelekuk leher Yoongi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya mengikik geli atas perbuatan Jimin. Sesaat kemudian Jimin mendongak

"Hyung, apa kau mandi pagi ini?" mendengar itu Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin,

"Apa aku bau?" Jimin tersenyum dan kembali menghirup leher Yoongi.

"Tidak, hyung. Ini bukan bau, tapi harum. Apakah ini yang disebuh harum alami dari tubuh seseorang. Akhhh aku menyukaiinya." Jimin berkali-kali menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi, yang pastinya pemilik aroma tidak akan nyaman dan merasa geli.

"Yakk! Hentikan! Aku tidak mandi tadi pagi bodoh, setelah kau mengantarku aku langsung tidur sampai senja lalu hoseok menelponku, dan aku mendatanginya tanpa mandi." Jimin merasa kesal Yoongi menyebutkan nama yang ia benci, lalu secara paksa melepas pelukannya. Yoongi kaget dengan perlakuan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cepatlah mandi. Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika mengatakan nama itu lagi, ingat itu." Tatapan Jimin menyeringai membuat Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Oohhhh, apakah tuan Park bodoh tengah cemburu." Teriak Yoongi menggoda Jimin.

Yoongi pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, saat ia ingin masuk langkahnya berbalik bersamaan dengan tarikan kuat dari Jimin. Jimin langsung membenamkan wajahnya kebahu Yoongi menghirup aroma yang ia sukai lagi.

"Yakk, hentikan Jim." Jimin kembali pada posisinya, berdiri menghadap Yoongi.

"Sekali lagi, hyung. Lalu kau bisa mandi." Kali ini ia menghirup lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Dahh, selesai. Mandilah, hyung." Yoongi hanya mengkerutkan dahinya sembari menggumamkan Jimin yang aneh menurutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya, lalu mulai berjalan kekamar Jimin. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya sudah memejamkan mata dan berlimbun dibawah selimut. Dengan perlahan Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang telah sampai dialam mimpinya. Dikecupnya lembut dahi Jimin, pemilik dahi pun terbangun hanya karna gerak singkat itu.

Jimin memandang dalam-dalam manik Yoongi. Jimin tau, Jimin sadar ada rasa kekhawatiran dibalik diamnya seorang Min Yoongi. Namun Jimin yang sedang dalam keadaan lelah hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk kasur tepat disebelahnya, mengartikan agar Yoongi segera berbaring disampingnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir Yoongi pun merangkak dan merebahkan diri disamping Jimin.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Jimin lirih mengucapkan sambil menutup mata dan membenamkan kepala Yoongi didada bidangnya. Dengan sigap Yoongi pun membalas pelukannya. Tapi, sebenarnya Yoongi menangis tanpa suara, ia masih kepikiran dengan tingkah aneh Jimin tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah datang, Yoongi sangat malas membuka matanya kala sinar yang merembet masuk dari celah-celah tirai yang menggantung didekat jendela. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia raba rasur disampingnya, betapa kagetnya namja ini saat tangannya tidak merasa ada kehadiran Jimin disampingnya. Lantas ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mulai menyebut-nyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi berlari keluar, ia lega mendapati Jimin sedang menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya sambil menatap kaca besar didepannya yang menyuguhkan kota seoul dipagi hari. imin tiba-tiba mendapat backhug dari Yoongi, ia tersenyum ini nyaman gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian senyum bahagia Jimin pudar ia mendengar isakan dibalik tubuhnya,

"Kau menangis, hyung?" Jimin ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, namun orang yang tengah memeluknya kini menahannya untuk berbalik.

"Tetap seperti ini, Jim. Kumohon sebentar saja tetap seperti ini." Mendengar itu Jimin tidak bisa melawan dan hanya menurut perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi semakin terisak, air mata mulai membasahi baju Jimin. Seakan ingin memberi ketenangan, dengan hati-hati Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus lengan putih yang memeluknya itu.

"Jimin-ah , aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut. Kau menemuiku sambil menangis dengan wajah menyedihkan. Aku lebih suka mendengarmu membentakku saat kau menelponku waktu itu. Aku merasa bersalah, namun disisi lain aku sangat egois dan takut. Aku takut kau menangis karna tak rela meninggalkan mantanmu itu dan terpaksa datang padaku. Aku membuang rasa curiga itu karna keegoisanku yang ingin sepenuhnya memilikimu, maafkan aku Jimin-aa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong, aku benar-benar minta tolong tetaplah bersamaku." Mata Jimin memanas ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Nana, ini salah Jimin karna belum menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Hyung, ini bukan salahmu." Yoongi semakin menahan Jimin agar tidak berbalik,

"Maafkan aku, Jim!" Kini Jimin memaksa untuk berbalik,

"Hyung, dengarkan aku! Ini bukan salahmu, okay!" dengan nada yang sedikit membentak, dan mengusap pipi Yoongi yang basah lalu mencengkram bahu Yoongi.

Pandangan Jimin mulai melembut ia raih dan peluk Yoongi, Yoongi pun balik membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Aku tak tau harus apa, yang pasti jangan menangis lagi, hyung. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi. Akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi malam ehm, berhentilah menangis ." Yoongi hanya mengangguk didada bidang Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Yoongi maupun Jimin hanya menghabiskan waktu diapartemen mengingat besok mereka kembali menjalani rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa, karna libur musim panasnya telah berakhir.

Setelah selesai dengan acara tangisnya Yoongi dan Jimin memilih tidur kembali, sebenarnya bukan mereka tepatnya hanya Yoongi yang tertidur mungkin karna lelah habis menangis.

Disampingnya Jimin masih setia memeluk pinggangnya dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Merasa Yoongi telah lama tidur dan tidak menghirauakannya Jimin mulai mengganggu dan membangunkan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Hyuung, berapa lama lagi kau ingin tidur. Aku meridukanmu." Lalu mecium hidung Yoongi berkali-kali,

"engg…." Yoongi menggeliat dan kembali tidur, tapi Jimin tidak kehabisan akal untuk membangunkannya.

Ia bangkit dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur, Yoongi langsung tersadar dan duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya 'Ahhh, manisnyaaaa.' Gumam Jimin.

"YA! Jimin-aa, kenapa berhenti memelukku? Kemarilah peluk aku lagi, emh!" sambil menjangkau tangan Jimin, namun sang pemilik tangan makin menjauh.

"YA! Kau berani menghidariku? Ahhh cepatlah kemari." Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah imut yang dikeluarkan Yoongi.

"Hyung, cebat bangun, memang kau tidak lapar. Aku tidak ingin Yoongi-ku semakin kurus. Eiiieeyyyy, jangan tidur lagu, HYUNG!" rupanya pikiran Yoongi hanya ingin tidur sampai-sampai, ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jimin kembali terlelap tapi Jimin memegangi lehernya,

"Aiihss, hyuuuung?"

"Okay, sepuluh menit lagi. Aku akan bangun sepuluh menit lagi, yaah Jimin."

"Baiklah, tapi cium aku!"

Yoongi membuka matanya itu tampak manis bagi Jimin ia semakin gemas dengan orang dipangkuannya itu. Dengan malas dan lambat Yoongi memajukan bibirnya dan tubuhnya, menarik tengkuk Jimin agar lebih mendekat dan CHUU—'menempelkan bibirnya kebibir tebal Jimin singkat, lalu kembali keposisi awal. Jimin semakin gila dibuatnya.

'Tuhan terima kasih. Karna tetap membuatnya ada disampingku' Jimin bersyukur dan ikut merebahkan diri disamping kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan siang, Jimin dan Yoongi memilih duduk disofa ruang tengah. Saling berhadapan, mereka berencana membahas tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Jadi, kau kenapa?" Yoongi memulai percakapan.

"Itu salahku, hyung. Aku bersalah karna lupa menyebutkan margamu."

"Margaku, apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah menerima pesan suaramu, aku berlari menuju parkiran. Tapi langkahku terhenti dari dalam pos penjaga ada terdengar berita kecelakaan dan ciri-cirinya sepertimu, hyung."

"Emmmh, lalu?"

"—Lalu aku bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang telah diucapkan oleh pembawa berita itu. Setelah sampai, aku berteriak 'Yoongi-ku dimana dia?' lalu menangis, seisi rumah sakit menatapku, aku rasa aku telah kehilangan harga diriku. Perawat, mengatakan kau diruang operasi, lantas aku lari keruang itu. Setelah dokter keluar mereka bilang, mereka bilang kau tidak bisa diselamatkan, hyung." Jimin menutup matanya lalu terisak,

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya?" Jimin hanya mengangguk,

"Aku manangis, dadaku sakit, lalu perawat tadi menyuruhku untuk keruang jenazah, kulihat ada seseorang tak bernyawa berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Seketika aku juga ingin mati, tapi aku masih sadar. Aku ingin dinginnya ruangan itu membunuhku tapi tidak semudah itu tuhan untuk mematikanku. Aku takut diruangan itu, tapi aku menahannya. Perawat tadi datang lagi, dan menyuruhku pergi dari tempat dingin itu. Lalu menyuruhku untuk melihat keadaanmu, setelah kubuka, itu bukan kau, hyung, dia hitam kau putih. Aku bingung, dan perawat itu menyebutnya Yoen Yoongi, tapi yang kutau kekasihku bermarga Min, aku hampir gila, yang ingin kulakukan hanya menemui Yoongi, hanya Min Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum tipis tapi tetap manis beranjak ,mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya, Jimin semakin terisak.

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Dan jika kau pergi dengan cara seperti itu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hyung. Kau harus tetap disisiku apa pun yang terjadi." Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, air matanya menetes,

"Ya! Aku disini sekarang, disebelahmu, berhentilah menangis. Sekarang jaga aku, lindungi aku, bahagiakan aku, Park Jimin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ini salahmu karna membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan' mari menjalani hidup bersama." Kata-kata terakhir yang membuat mereka menangis dan tersenyum bersama.

Kejadian itu, membuat Yoongi maupun Jimin tidak ingin kehilangan masing-masing dari mereka, serta membuat mereka makin mencintai satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Jimin telah siap dengan pakaian yang membuatnya tampil makin tampan. Disebrang sana Yoongi pun mulai menyiapkan diri, hari ini mereka mulai melakukan aktifitas sebagai mahasiswa lagi.

"YA! Kapan kau menjemputku."

"Aiiihs, tunggu, hyung. Memangnya kau tak ingin melihat kekasihmu ini, lebih tampan?"

"Ckh, kau terlalu percaya diri, Park."

"Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku, kan?" Yoongi langsung merona dan tangannya menyentuh pipinya. Jimin terkekeh karna Yoongi yang terdiam,

"Bersiaplah, hyung. Aku sudah dimobil."

"Emh, aku akan turun.".

Yoongi melambai-lambaikan tangan dan tersenyum didepan gedung apartemennya, setelah melihat mobil Jimin yang sudah dekat dengannya. Mobil Jimin telah berhenti tepat didepan Yoongi, terlihat Jimin yang keluar dari mobilnya berlari menghampiri Yoongi lalu berencana menciumnya.

"Ya ya ya! Ini tempat umum bodoh."

"Aku tidak peduli, kau milikku!" Kata-kata terakhir yang membuat Yoongi merona lagi. Chup~~

"YAAA!" sambil memukul dada Jimin.

"Cepat masuk chagi-aa, kita bisa terlambat."

"Aiiish, jangan mencoba memanggilku seperti itu lagi, kau membuat telingaku merinding." Jimin tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yoongi.

Didalam mobil Jimin menyetir sambil satu tangannya mengengam tangan Yoongi, dan hal itu menjadi kebisaan, untungnya Yoongi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hyung?"

"Emh."

"Terima kasih, sudah bersamaku." Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam lebih erat tangan Jimin.

Sesampainya dikampus, mereka berjalan beriringan sampai didepan lift,

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ehm, kalau kau, hyung?" mereka masuk lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Oh, setelah selesai temui aku distudio music!"

"Baiklah."

Nomor lantai lift sudah menunjukkan lantai kelas Jimin, Jimin keluar dan berjalan kekelasnya. Yoongi mulai memainkan ponselnya, namun setelah pintu lift hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba Jimin masuk kembali dan menangkup pipi Yoongi mencium pipi, dahi, hidung, mata dan bibir Yoongi seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan. Aaaaa~~, yah tertutup."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." 'TING' lift terbuka lagi.

"Mengantar, liat aku sudah sampai. Cepatlah turun kekelasmu. Dan jangan keluar dari lift ini! Aku bisa kekelasku sendiri." Yoongi sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Yuungiiii." Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas Jimin sudah selesai, sesuai janjinya ia akan mendatangi Yoongi distudio music. Sesampainya disana, Jimin langsung menghampiri Yoongi yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi coretan-coretan lirik miliknya. Lalu Yoongi berdiri, hendak mengambil tas yang berada diatas meja yang sedikit jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba

"Yoongiii-hyuuuung. Aku merindukanmu." Taehyung datang dengan tangan yang terbuka ingin memeluk Yoongi,

"Oh, ada apa Taehyungie. Akh, YA!" Yoongi yang sedari tadi masih fokus, dengan kertasnya, lantas berteriah mendapati Taehyung yang langsung memeluknya.

"YA YA YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN YOONGI-KU, dan kau tak pernah memaggilku semanis itu, sedangkan Tae kau panggil seperti itu." Jimin langsung meraih tangan Yoongi dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Lalu, kau ingin kupanggil Jiminiie? Chimchim?" sambil memiring-miringkan wajahnya membuat Jimin semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Yoongi-ku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Taehyung yang masih berada ditempatnya sedikit bingung dengan tingkah orang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Ehm, dia milikku. Jadi, jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya."

"Hah? Hyung kau menerimanya? Hati-hati hyung, dia byuntae."

"YAK! Apa kau bilang." Taehyung dan Yoongi tertawa melihat raksi Jimin, sampai ketika ponsel Jimin dan Yoongi berbunyi. Keduanya langsung mengangkat telpon dari orang disebrang sana.

Kim Nana; Jimin-ah bisa bertemu sebentar.

Jung Hoseok; Yoongi-hyung, bisa bertemu denganku sebentar, ini penting!

Sontak Jimin maupun Yoongi berbalik dan menatap manik masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Ahhhh, maaf telat update, udah denger lagunya** **알아요** **(I Know) By RM _ JK Of BTS, lagunya sumpah bikin saya meleleh *apaan nih, apa lagi suaranya momon mroomomon.**

 **Makasih yang udah baca, review, favs, follow.**

 **Buat:**

GithaAc: Yungi gak meninggal kok, gak akan sad ending kok. Maaf kalo cepetnya kyak lagi marathon. Eiiiy siNana jangan dikatain gitu, salahin Jimin aja karna lupa bilang marganya Yoongi. Maksih

Sjim: emh, benar. Jangan baper. Udah lanjutnya makasih

StrongFangirls: engga. Iya gak akan dibuat sad ending kok. Makasiih udah disemangatin.

Dessy574: Apaan anu? Iya bukan Yoongi kok, tenang aja.

Dhani95: saya heboh sendiri kalo liat reviewnya ini orang hahks, iya gak akan saya biarkan Yungi ninggalin chim kok. Iya sichim salah orang. Udah lanjut nih lanjut kok. Okay, tengkyuuuuu~~~~~~~~~~~,

Reniependi07: …..fuck? maafkan mereka yang telah sukses mengeluarkan bulir2 jeruk *eh, Seember? Masih hidup kak?. Okay2 mau kayak apa manisnya, berapa sendok gulanya? Ahhh maafkan saya yang salah menulis namanya, dan typonya makasih udah diingetin. Okay, thank!

Syjay07: iya, udah salah orang kok. Gak sad ending kok tenang aja, tengkyu.

Guest: udah Lllaaaaannjuuutt yah, tengkyu

Minyoonlovers: Iiiiiiih, kita sependapat, enak bacanya kalo siyungi yang jadi seme beneran', sayang kamuuu chu chu chu~, iya bukan yoongi kok. Udah next yah. Makasiiiih.

Hanammi96: silahkan, maksiiih.

A Y P: udah ya. Tengkyuuu.

EmaknyaJimin: Menantunya Yungi datang, gak ppa kok kalo netes, sekali-kali cuci mata. Udah next EAK.

WOOSHIN UP10TION: Jika anda merasa, merasa kurang wow dengan kiss scene yang saya buat, anda bisa membuatnya sendiri dirumah, dan menikmatinya puas-puas hahaks, ingat ini rate T. tengkyyuuu.

07: gak ppa kok lanjutin aja. Iya gak akan misahkan mereka kok, makasiih.

Plyndan: gak ppa lanjutin aja lagi. Udah lanjutnya. Makasiiih.

Siapa saya: siapa anda? Siapa saya? Jangan baper. Tengkyuuu.

SugaRin2109: akkkk si #Rin pendatang baru nih kayaknya. Makasih udah review. Udah lanjut kok makasihh,

 **Lanjut?... Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Nana; Jimin-ah bisa bertemu sebentar.

Jung Hoseok; Yoongi-hyung, bisa bertemu denganku sebentar, ini penting!

Sontak Jimin maupun Yoongi berbalik dan menatap manik masing-masing. Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya.

"Bandara? Untuk apa? Aku sibuk!" Jimin

"Besok? Aku kira sekarang. Bandara? Aku akan datang kalo tidak sibuk. Emh, baiklah." Yoongi, ia tidak sadar Jimin memperhatikannya dengan raut tidak suka.

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang!" Jimin.

Mereka sudah menutup telpon masing-masing, Jimin masih saja melotot kearah Yoongi.

"Entah mengapa, aku tau siapa yang menelponmu, hyung."

"Emh, Hoseok ingin aku menemuinya besok."

"Bolehkah aku melarangmu?"

"Terserah, aku akan menurutimu."

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Mereka keluar dari studio dan menuju parkiran, Jimin menjalankan mobilnya kebandara bersama Yoongi. Wajahnya tampak serius membuat Yoongi tidak berani membuka percakapan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai, Jimin melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu menghadap kearah Yoongi,

"Hyung, Nana ingin menemuiku. Apa aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Emh, temuilah." Yoongi sambil mengangguk mantap,

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak keluar serta berlari kecil seraya masuk kedalam bandara. Yoongi menatap punggung itu yang semakin menghilang dipenglihatannya. Bohong jika ia baik-baik saja, seperti sekarang raut wajahnya sedikit tidak nyaman dipandang, lagu yang ia bunyikan dengan volume full didalam mobil serta tubuhnya yang tidak henti-hentinya bergerak kesana kemari. Seperti itu berulang ulang sampai, _"Akhh, aku sudah tidak tahan."_

Ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari mencari keberadaan Jimin. Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah ia menemukan bayangan Jimin yang terlihat menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Yoongi yang malu mendatangi mereka hanya mampu diam ditempat dan memandangi dari kejauhan,

Jimin, Nana:

"Aku dihukum, Jim. Hoseok oppa juga, karna mempermainkan keluarga masing-masing. Emhhh, aku cuman ingin bilang pertama aku sungguh minta maaf tentang kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin, dan bisakah kita menjadi teman? Aku tidak ingin kau menanggapku sebagai musuh. Dan selamat tinggal aku dipindahkan ke Jepang. Semoga kau selalu bahagia Jim!" Nana tersenyum sangat cantik lalu menganggkat tangannya, dengan cepat Jimin meraih tangan itu dan tersemyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, berbahagialah disana. Oke kita teman sekarang, hubungi aku jika ada waktu luang sekedar bertegur sapa mungkin." Mereka saling melepas jabatan tangan masing-masing, Nana menatap arlojinya,

"O' penerbanganku sebentar lagi. Aku akan berangkat sekarang, selamat tinggal Park Jimin." Nana mulai berjalan lalu berbalik lagi, Jimin semakin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kembali pada Yoongi:

"Uwwwwaaah pemandangan apa ini? Oooo…. Itu tangan ngapain coba, astaga kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama genit. Ey ey ey sambil ngelambai in tangan segala. Mati saja kau Park. Ya-Tuhan-dia-kembali." Setelah menggurutu habis-habisan Yoongi yang malu jika ketahuan memata-matai Jimin lantas lari saat Jimin beranjak kembali.

Setelah sampai dimobil, nafas Yoongi memburu. Ia lirik kaca mobil dilihatnya Jimin yang mulai mendekat. Yoongi kembali terlihat tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa aku terlalu lama, hyung?"

"Tidak, Jim."

"Kenapa berkeringat hyung, padahal acnya nyala kok." Jimin mencoba menyusap pelipis Yoongi namun ditepis cepat oleh pemilik pelipis.

"AKU TIDAK APA-apa, Jim." Sedikit membentak pada awalnya kembali lembut saat melihat wajah Jimin yang sedang kebingungan atas tingkah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Ahhh, baiklah."

Jimin mulai menjalankan mobilnya, masih dengan kebingungannya sesekali ia melirik kearah Yoongi. Yoongi tampak diam semakin membuat Jimin khawati, ada apa dengan hyung manisnya pikirnya.

"Kita kemana, hyung?"

"Aku ingin pulang.—" Jimin mulai tersenyum namun,

"—keapartemen ku, "

Jimin tidak bisa berbuat banyak kali ini, ia takut pada sifat dingin Yoongi yang sedang kumat itu. Sesampainya didepan apartemen Yoongi, Yoongi langsung membuka pintu namun Jimin lebih cepat mencegahnya.

"Hoseok, kau boleh menemuinya hyung!" ' _Ya, aku yakin mungkin karna masalah ini_ ' gumam Jimin.

Yoongi semakin dingin dan langsung bergegas keluar ' _Aissh, kenapa bocah itu tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku._ ' Gumam Yoongi sambil berjalan masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pagi hari Jimin bersembunyi didalam mobilnya sembari menunggu Yoongi keluar. Ia tahu bahwa pagi ini jadwal berangkatnya Hoseok, pastilah Yoongi menemuinya karna Jimin sudah memberi izin. Hal yang ditunggu Jimin akhirnya terjadi, Yoongi keluar dan menuju parkiran tanpa menyadari Jimin yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Oh, kenapa hyung manis sekali saat ingin menemui orang itu?"

Jimin mengikuti arah mobil Yoongi. Bukannya kebandara mobil Yoongi berhenti disebuah café. Awalnya Jimin merasa lega karna Yoongi tidak menemui Hoseok, tapi saat pandangan matanya memandang dalam-dalam café itu ternyata kekasihnya benar-benar bersama Hoseok.

Jimin melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan kasar dan berencana keluar mendatangi Yoongi sebelum Yoongi keluar dari café itu. Parahnya Yoongi bersama Hoseok memasuki mobil milik Yoongi yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Jimin. Bahkan kali ini yang duduk dikursi pengemudi adalah Hoseok. Jimin berdecik kesal ia urungkan niat mendatangi tadi dan kembali mengikuti kemanapun mobil Yoongi berjalan.

Setelah melakukan perjalan yang tidak memakan banyak waktu itu, mobil Yoongi berhenti diparkiran bandara. Jimin sangat berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Setelah sukses memarkirkan mobilnya Yoongi dan Hoseok keluar lalu berjalan beriringan masuk kebandara tersebut. Tidak ada sedikit pun gerak-gerik mereka tanpa diperhatikan oleh mata Jimin.

Jimin mulai memakai kacamata hitam dan syal yang melingkar dilehernya serta bagian depan yang ia angkat untuk menutupi bagian mulutnya, siapa pun yang melihat Jimin pasti mengira orang ini adalah artis atau penguntit mungkin karna berperilaku seperti itu. " _Aiish, menjauhlah dari dari kekasihku, bodoh. Semoga kau terjatuh._ " Jimin mengucapkannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hoseok, benar saja dari kejauhan Jimin lihat Hoseok tersandung. Lantas ia tertawa dengan suara yang minim, " _Terima kasih Tuhan._ " Gumamnya setalahnya.

Jimin kembali mengikuti Yoongi masuk kedalam bandara, lalu Yoongi dan Hoseok berhenti melihat itu Jimin dengan cepat duduk dikursi tunggu yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka berdua.

Yoongi, Hoseok:

"Ini saatnya, hyung—" Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hyung?"

"Emh, kenapa?"

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?" Yoongi tersenyum sinis,

"Ya, jangan bercanda. Mengapa akalmu sangat pendek."

"Haha, sudah pasti kau tidak ingin, bukan. Hyung terima kasih pernah ada dalam hidupku. Aku akan merindukanmu." Hoseok mengangkat tangannya, Yoongi meraih tangan itu namun bukan menggenggamnya Hoseok malah menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf dan terimakasih, hyung. Aku sangat bahagia saat memilikimu dulu walau akhirnya aku menyakitimu. Doakan aku supaya cepat mendapat mengganti tempatmu, oh. Dan berbahagialah bersama Jimin." Awalnya Yoongi memang kaget, namun setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok ia mulai melembut dan membalas pelukan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau minta maaf. Aku mengerti tentang masalah kita kemarin. Jadi jangan kau ulangi dengan seseorang dimasa depanmu nanti. Aku juga akan mendoakanmu. Berbahagialah disana, saat kau kembali aku ingin melihatmu menjadi tuan Jung yang sukses, ingat itu!" Hoseok mengangguk pada pelukannya lalu melepas Yoongi.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung!"

"Emh, pergilah!"

Hoseok mulai berjalan pergi dengan sesekali berbalik sekedar memandangi wajah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Kembali pada Jimin:

"Brengsek, berani sekali dia pada kekasihku,—" Jimin mulai melepas syal dan kacamatannya.

Melihat Hoseok yang memeluk Yoongi secara paksa Jimin hampir saja berlari memukuli orang itu, namun karna reaksi Yoongi yang membalas pelukannya membuat Jimin hanya mampu terdiam ditempat.

"Hahhh, apa-apaan ini?" Jimin beranjak pulang dengan raut wajah yang amat menakutkan.

Ia pulang bukan keapatemennya sendiri, melainkan keapartemen Yoongi. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya disebuah sofa milik Yoongi dan mulai memejamkanmata serta menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tak lama setelah itu Yoongi datang tanpa menyadari Jimin yang duduk disofa membelakanginya. Ia langsung kedapur guna meneguk air untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Setelah kembali Yoongi baru menyadari pucuk kepala Jimin yang bersandar disofa miliknya. Ia lantas tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Duduk tepat disebelahnya membuat Jimin terbangun dan,

"Menjauhlah." Ucap Jimin datar dan berkesan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu ini apartemenku, kemana kau menyuhku menjauh."

"Apa kau tau, aku sudah sakit kepala melihatmu bertingkah dingin kemarin, lalu pagi ini melihatmu berpelukan dengan manusia sialan itu, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku?" ucapan Jimin mulai membentak,

"Haahhh, kau-kau mengikutiku?—" Yoongi lalu berdiri dihadapan Jimin,

"—kau tau sendiri Hoseok yang memelukku, dan—" ucapannya terpotong setelah Jimin mulai membela dirinya.

"DAN KAU MEMBALASNYA, mamangnya aku buta. Hei mataku cukup normal untuk melihat kekasihku membalas pelukan orang itu."

"Hahh, lalu apa kemarin? Kau juga memegang tangannya, lalu melambai sambil tersenyum sampai sudut bibirmu itu hampir sobek."

"HEH, kau bahkan juga mengikutiku. Jika kau tidak suka seharusnya kau melarangku. Aku akan menurutimu—,"

"Mana ada orang yang tega melarang kekasihnya yang ingin menemui mantannya pergi. Bahkan menanyakan boleh atau tidak dengan mata yang berbinar dan seakan memohon." Setelah mengucapkan itu air mata Yoongi menetes dan berjalan keluar.

"Min Yoongi, berhenti disitu.—" Jimin semakin kesal mendengar pintu yang tertutup.

"MIN YOONGI!" nihil Yoongi tidak akan mendengar karna ia sudah berlari keluar.

Jimin memijat pelipisnya, kakinya seakan tak mampu mengejar Yoongi setelah perdebatannya tadi. Padahal Yoongi sendiri bersandar menunggu Jimin didepan pintu. Merasa lama menunggu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Jimin untuk keluar. Yoongi memilih untuk beranjak dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

Setelah menyetir mobilnya sampailah Yoongi disini, diapartemen milik Jimin. Karna mereka sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih mereka sudah tau sandi pintu apartemen masing-masing.

Saat Yoongi masuk ia lempar sepatunya kesembarang arah, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu melepas celananya, lalu berjalan lagi beberapa langkah, lalu mulai melepas jaketnya, lalu berjalan lagi dan melepas kaos kalinya.

Dan seperti inilah keadaan Yoongi sekarang, karna perlakuannya tadi menyisakan kaos lengan pendek tipis dengan celana pendek diatas lutut serta kaos kaki yang hanya terpasang sebelah. Menjadi terkesan lucu dengan perlakuannya tadi bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Yoongi mulai berbaring diranjang Jimin, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna biru kelam serta menutup matanya seraya mencoba ingin tidur.

Sedangkan Jimin mulai khawatir dengan Yoongi yang belum pulang, sesekali ia melirik keambang pintu memastikan apa Yoongi akan datang.

"Aiish, kemana perginya dia?" masih dengan kekesalan dan marahnya Jimin tetap tidak tahan jika kekasihnya belum terlihat, dan beranjak pergi mencari Yoongi.

Sekitar kurang lebih satu jam Jimin berkeliling kota seoul, mencari Yoongi dimana-mana. Seperti kecafe Jin-hyung, kecafe dekat kampus, perpustakaan kampus, kestudio music, bahkan keapartemen milik Taehyung namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Sudah lelah berkeliling dengan rasa takut dan khawatirnya, Jimin memilih pulang keapartemennya.

Sesampainya disana, ia tercengang melihat sepatu yang sebelah didepan pintu dan yang sebelah dirak sepatu, belum lagi celana, jaket, serta kaos kaki yang berserakan dan lucunya kaoskaki itu hanya sebelah.

"Yoongi? Apa Yoongi didalam?"

Ia berlari kedapur, balkon, dan terakhir 'kamar'. Jimin bernafas lega setelah melihat Yoongi yang berlimbun dengan selimut diranjangnya.

" _Aku hampir saja mati karna mengkhawatirkanmu, dan sekarang kau malah tertidur dengan pulas diranjangku. Lalu aku harus apa? Aku masih marah dan kesal padamu._ " Dengan suara yang terbilang sangat minim, dan Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi singkat.

Ia berdiri dan berencana pergi lagi, saat keluar dari kamar ia menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh melihat barang-barang tadi yang berserkan.

" _Apaetemennya sangat bersih dan rapi, tapi kenapa malah berantakan saat diapartemenku_."

Masih dengan kekehannya Jimin mulai memungut pakain Yoongi tadi dan menaruhnya dimesin cuci. Tidak lupa ia memasak, untuk makan malam Yoongi, mengingat Yoongi yang buruk dalam memasak. Selesai dari perkerjaannya, Jimin keluar untuk pulang dan pulangnya pun keapartemen Yoongi. Pasangan yang unik.

Yoongi terbangun saat malam, saat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Yoongi keluar dari kamar dan berjalan kedapur. Saat ingin mengambil gelas Yoongi melihat makanan diatas meja, ia tersenyum dan duduk dikursi serta mulai memakan apa yang ada dimeja makan itu. Ditengah acara makannya Yoongi baru ingat dengan pakaiannya yang berserakan tadi kini tidak berada pada tempatnya.

"Uwahhh, Jimin sangat hebat dimana ia membeli makhluk halus yang dapat membersihkan pakaianku dan memasak untukku?" Yoongi berargumen yang tidak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari dua malam Jimin dan Yoongi tidak memperlihatkan batang hidung masing-masing, bahkan saat dikampus keduanya seakan saling menghindari satu sama lain. Bukan menghindari tepatnya memang tidak menemui kekasih masing-masing. Dua hari dua malam pula Jimin dan Yoongi tinggal diapartemen yang bukan milik mereka serta pakaian, dan perlengkapan lain yang dipakai adalah milik pemilik apartemen tersebut.

Sampai hari ini Jimin mulai tidak tahan tidak menemui Yoongi, dengan kegugupan dan ketidak nyamanan hatinya ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

"Aiissh, apa yang aku takutkan bukankah ini apartemenku?" ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memencet bel.

Bel terdengar dari dalam, Yoongi dengan malas berjalan menghampiri pintu, pintu pun terbuka dan,

"Bhahahah…"

"Whahahaha…" uniknya keduanya saling tertawa sangat kencang dan terbilang cukup lama.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang menggodaku dengan warna rambut mint seperti itu, kau semakin manis, hyung."

"Dan kau, apa kau sedang bertingkah imut. Dimana surai tomatmu? Kau ingin ku sebut seperti anak-anak karna rambut hitammu itu oh?" masih dengan tawanya sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada Jimin.

Setelah tawa mereka pecah kini, Jimin dan Yoongi mulai memandang manik masing-masing. Lalu Jimin tersenyum dan,

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman tampan Jimin tadi.

"Kemarilah." Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Yoongi mendapatkan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Tangan Jimin yang sebelah merangkul pinggang langsing Yoongi dan sebelah lagi mengusap halus kepala Yoongi.

"Ini menyenangkan, hyung!"

"Hmmm?"

"Kita bertengkar, lalu menyembunyikan diri selama dua hari. Setelah itu bertemu lagi dengan keadaan seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Aku menyukainya, mari seperti ini jika kita ada masalah jadi setelah selesai dengan masalah kita, kita kembali behagia seperti ini." Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin,

"Baiklah, mari seperti ini kedepannya dan jika kau mengatakan putus sekali saja aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu." Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah Yoongi,

"Kau kira mudah mendapatkanmu, hyung. Sampai aku rela mengatakan putus. Itu tidak akan terjadi tenang saja. Aku malah mengkhawatirkanmu mengatakannya."

"Emh-emh, tidak akan aku tipe orang yang setia, kau harus tahu itu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yoongi singkat lalu kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Semburat merah muncul dipipi putih Yoongi, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada Jimin karna malu.

"Hyung, apa kau belum mandi." Mendengar itu Yoongi membuka matanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya lagi sambil memandang wajah Jimin.

"Apa aku bau?"

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah bau. Aku hanya mencium aroma nyamanmu lagi, hyung." Mengatakan sambil menggelengkan kepala, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Hyung, haruskah kita jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Benarkah, baiklah. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Ayo masuk!"

Keduanya masuk keapartemen Jimin, Jimin hanya duduk disofa sembari menunggu Yoongi. Entah kenapa ia gugup hanya karna mendengar desiran air dari kamar mandi yang ada Yoongi didalamnya.

"Hei, Park Jimin ayolah, ini apartemenmu kenapa kau menjadi gugup seperti ini?" gumam Jimin.

Tak berselang lama Yoongi keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Jimin semakin gugup dan berkeringat dingin melihat Yoongi yang berpakaian seperti itu, belum lagi dada putihnya yang sedikit terbuka, kaki kecil nan putihnya yang terlihat, leher jenjang yang masih dialiri air serta rambut mintnya yang basah menjadikan Yoongi terkesan seksi dimata Jimin.

"Tunggu sebentar aku bersiap dulu."

"O-oh, bersiaplah—" saat Yoongi berjalan kekamar,

"Hyung?"

"Hmm, kenapa?"

"Haruskah kita tidak jalan-jalan dan hanya dirumah hari ini?" Yoongi terlihat kesal mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang, jika tadi kau mengatakannya aku tidak akan bersusah payah mandi. Ah tidak kita harus tetap pergi, siapa suruh mengajakku tadi."

'TENGG' Ya, memang nasib Jimin mungkin memiliki kekasih yang tidak peka. Ia hanya dapat menyandarkan diri disofa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dan membuang semua pikiran tentang memuaskan nafsunya(?).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satelah Yoongi siap, mereka mulai berangkat demi memenuhi hasrat jalan-jalan tadi. Selama diperjalanan Jimin masih dengan kebiasaannya menyetir sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana tinggal diapartemenku, hyung?"

"Nyaman, tenang dan aku merasa itu apartemenku sendiri. Kau?"

"Semuanya berkesan baik, tapi aku merasa buruk karna tidak ada kau, hyung!" Yoongi terkekeh mendengar tuturan Yoongi.

Sampailah mereka disungai han, tempat kesukaan Yoongi. Mereka memilih bersepeda dipinggiran sungai itu walau sebelumnya melalui perdebatan hanya karna Yoongi yang ingin didepan, karna ia juga memilih satu sepeda dengan dua pedal dan kursi.

Menyenangkan itulah yang dirasakan oleh dua insan yang saling mencintai ini. Jalan-jalan yang terbilang sederhana memang namun karna mereka melakukannya dengan saling menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing menjadikan ini sangat berkesan bagi keduanya.

"Jiminie, aku lelah." Jimin sudah menyadari sejak tadi, saat ia merasakan kayuhan Yoongi yang mulai melamban.

"Kau ingin tukar tempat?" yoongi mengangguk.

Setelah bertukar tempat mereka mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan ceria. Tidak, tepatnya hanya Jimin yang mengayuh sedangkan Yoongi dibelakang memeluk Jimin sambil memejamkan mata. Banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka, namun Yoongi maupun Jimin hanya mengacuhkan suasana tersebut. Seperti saat ini ada siswa sekolah menengah atas yang memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua itu,

" _ **Ahhhh, manissnyaaaaa."**_

" _ **Oppa itu beruntung memiliki kekasih semanis itu!"**_

" _ **Kyyaaaaa, aku hampir mimisan melihatnyaaaa."**_

" _ **Menurutmu siapa yang uke?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja yang memeluk dibelakang itu kau bodoh sekali."**_

Seorang fujoshi bahkan saking senangnya ia melihat pemandangan itu mengikuti mereka sambil menggenggam camera yang menyorot Jimin dan Yoongi pastinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah puas dengan sepedanya kedua pasangan kekasih ini memilih duduk dibangku yang menghadap sungai, tepat dibangku yang sama saat Yoongi memeluk Jimin seraya menenangkan tangisannya dulu.

"Jimin-ah kau tunggu disini, aku ingin membeli eskrim."

"Emh, hati-hati hyung."

Jimin memerhatikan Yoongi yang berjalan menjauhinya itu, ia teringat lagi dengan bagaimana susah senangnya mendapatkan seorang Min Yoongi, teringat saat ia menabrak Yoongi yang dikiranya hantu itu, saat pertama kali tidur disebelah Yoongi, saat Yoongi menendang dadanya mengira ia penculik, saat tingkah Yoongi yang canggung karna godaanya dan semua tentang Yoongi bersamanya ia mengingat itu sambil sesekali tersenyum memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba .BUGH.

"Awwww."

"Hyuung!" senyumnya memudar pikirannya hilang sesaat mendengar suara dan mendapati Yoongi yang terduduk ditanah setelahnya.

Sepertinya Yoongi terjatuh karna terinjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Jimin lekas mendatangi namja manis itu sesaat setelah melihatnya. Jimin angkat perlahan tubuh Yoongi membawanya untuk berdiri, lalu kembali berjongkook untuk menepuk-nepuk kaki Yoongi yang kotor akan pasir itu.

"Kau terluka, hyung." Sayangnya hari ini Yoongi memakai ripped jeans dan sobekannya tepat dilututnya. Terlihat berdarah dan sedikit kotor Jimin dengan lembut mengusap dan meniup luka tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jim, berdirilah."

"Apa yang baik hyung, lihatlah ini berdarah." Jimin berdiri dan menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk dibangku tadi.

"Tunggulah disini aku membeli obat, jangan kemana-mana emh!"

"Oh!—"

"—Jim?" lanjut Yoongi saat Jimin mulai berjalan, yang dipanggilpun berbalik.

"Emh, ada apa Hyung?"

"Es krim. Eskrimku terjatuh tadi." Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang menampilkan raut imut lalu mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan kembali.

Tidak lama Yoongi menunggu Jimin datang dengan beberapa obat luka serta es krim pesanan Yoongi tadi. Yoongi memakan es krimnya sembari menunggu Jimin selesai dari mengobati kakinya. Dengan telaten dan lembut Jimin membersihkan mengobati dan menempelkan kain kasa pada lutut kekasihnya itu.

"Sudaaah." Seru Jimin terlihat senang. Melihat itu Yoongi tersenyum lalu menunduk dan mencium pucuk kepala Jimin singkat.

Chup~~

Jimin lantas mendongakan kepalanya menghadap Yoongi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sangat manja?"

"Entahlah, kata teman-teman dekatku aku sangat cuek dan dingin pada orang yang tidak kusuka atau tidak dekat denganku tapi jika dengan orang yang kusenangi aku malah berperilaku sebalinya dan bertingkah manja." sambil berbidik bahu,

"Jadi maksudmu kau mencium temanmu?"

"Tidak aku hanya mencium orang yang kecintai."

"Kau mencium Hoseok?"

"Tentu saja, kau juga melakukannya dengan mantan-mantanmu kan."

"Ayolah hyung, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu selama dua hari hanya untuk merindukanmu."

"Apa salahku? Kau yang memulai!"

Oke, kali ini Jimin mengaku kalah dan menyerah, toh memang ia yang memulai. Dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan Jimin, mengulurkan tangan kearah Yoongi. Yoongi mengerutkan dari melihat itu sorot matanya pun seakan mengatakan ' _mau apa kau?_ '.

"Ayo pulang, hyung!" Yoongi tersenyum dan cepat meraih tangan Jimin lalu mereka berjalan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini mereka pulang keapartemen milik Jimin. Setelah sama-sama membersihkan diri masing-masing, berkumpullah dua sejoli ini dikamar. Yoongi mengambil selimut dan sebuah bantal. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang duduk ditepian ranjang.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jimin ia hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan kagum, lagi-lagi Yoongi membuat Jimin tidak berada ditempatnya. Yoongi yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang namun longgar dan celana diatas lulut milik Jimin, kulit putih yang lagi-lagi terlihat, leher jenjang yang terlihat sangat jelas karna baju longgarnya. Dan tolong pukul kepala Jimin yang sedang melamun dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jadi siapa yang tidur disofa?" Jimin terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera menutup mulutnya.

\- jimin terdiam lagi, Yoongi bingung sendiri karnanya.

"Heyy, aku bilang siapa yang tidur disofa?" sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jimin.

Dengan secepat kilat Jimin raih tangan Yoongi dan mendudukkan kekasihnya dipangkuannya. Iris Yoongi melebar, wajahnya dengan Jimin begitu dekat sampai ia dapat merasakan deruan nafas hangat Jimin yang menyapu wajah mulus miliknya. Yoongi tambah gugup saat ia mncoba menjauhkan tubuhnya tangan Jimin sebelah menahannya untuk mundur.

"J-ji-jimin, a-ada apadenganmu." Awalnya begitu gugup lalu berbicara hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas diakhir.

Yoongi merasa bahwa tatapan Jimin membuatnya bingung. Tatapan yang seakan menariknya untuk tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya itu. Jimin tersenyum ia bawa tangannya meraih pipi Yoongi mengelusnya dengan halus, lalu beralih kebibir Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kita tidak tidur untuk malam ini?" Mengucapkan tepat didepan bibir Yoongi sebelum kedua belah bibir itu berada diatas bibir Yoongi.

Bibir Jimin mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut, wajah Yoongi merona hebat. Tidak terasa kecupan-kecupan itu membuat matanya tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kecupan yang lama-kelamaan menjadi lumatan-lumatan menyenangkan. Membuat Yoongi sendiri mabuk karnanya dan mulai membelas lumatan Jimin.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dipinggang Yoongi agar Yoongi dapat lebih dekat dengannya. Tangan sebelah lagi ia bawa ketengkuk yang lebih tua guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seisi ruangan yang tadinya sunyi kini diisi dengan suara-suara kecupan yang semakin menguat ditelinga keduanya.

Yoongi mulai memukul-mukul bahu Jimin agar Jimin melepas pagutan bibirnya. Kontak mereka terpisah, meninggalkan seuntaian saliva yang entah milik siapa yang mengalir diujung bibir mereka.

Yoongi kembali bernafas normal dan mengisi paru-parunya, namun Jimin tidak memberi waktu banyak kala ia kembali memiringkan wajahnya dan kembali meraup bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya itu.

Kedua tangan Yoongi bergerak menggapai tengkuk Jimin menggantungkannya dengan nyaman disana, bahkan ia tak sadar menarik Jimin lebih dekat demi memperdalam tautan keduanya. Dengan gerakkan lambat Jimin mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang ia dan Yoongi duduki tadi.

Tautan mereka kembali terlepas tidak sengaja, Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya yang berada diatas wajah Jimin. Melihat itu Jimin dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya, mengunggkung tubuh Yoongi hingga kini pergerakan Yoongi terkunci sepenuhnya.

"Yoongi, aku menginginkanmu. Tapi melihatmu, apa aku harus menghentikannya?" sambil membelai halus surai Yoongi yang mulai lepek karna keringat.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan menghentikannya, Jimin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang dan panas. Dimana Jimin berkali-kali menghantam titik kenikmatan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang berkali-kali pula meneriakkan dan mendesahkan nama Jimin saat Jimin berada didalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 _ **Yang minta ratenya dinaikkan saya hanya dapat mengucapkan 'mianhae, saranghae!'. Maaf juga updatenya lambat. Terima kasih yang masih mau ikutin fic yang makin membosankan ini, ch selanjutnya mungkin ch terakhir. Kita apakan nih mereka, kita kawinin aja gimana? Haha terserahlah nanti yang penting ikutin aja yeth.**_

 _ **Author mau curhat boleh ya ini lo kok saya bisa sakit hati kalo ada ff yang keterangannya**_ **'Jimin always uke!'** _ **rasanya kayak ada nyeri-nyeri gimana gitu diati, bukan hanya saya kan yah yah yah katakan pliiiis. Dan sesudah review tentang chapter ini tanyain author apa kek jadi makin seneng bacanya yah yah yah, Tanya apa aja boleh saya siap untuk jawab asalkan jangan Tanya pacar author udah jomblo 16 tahun jangan tanya kawin juga udah pasti saya kawinnya hari minggu tapi gak tau minggu kapan, oke cuussss**_.

 _ **Makasih banyak buat,**_

 _ **Hantu Just In**_ _ **restika dwi 07**_ _ **GithaAc**_ _ **kimhyoshin**_ _ **dhani95**_ _ **Dessy574**_ _ **reniependi07**_ _ **jonginDO**_ _ **MiniMini**_ _ **A Y P**_ _ **macaroon24**_ _ **minyoonlovers | emaknyaJimin**_ _ **akaybinjai**_ _ **dan beberapa yang tanpa nama**_ **| sayang kalian semua…**

 _ **Maaf gak balas satu-satu mau cepet update buat kalian soalnya see you beb…**_

 _ **©BornSinger/mr/jimyoon**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **And others / Oc**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya mulai masuk disela-sela gorden tranparan yang tergantung dijendela. Cahaya itu mulai mengusak acara tidurnya Park Jimin. Ia terbangun, mengucek mata lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

Ia ingin beranjak namun lengannya tertahan, saat ia memandang kesamping. Jimin mendapati sebuah bahu sempit dan terdapat bercak keunguan yang nampak kontras pada kulit putihnya.

Jimin mulai mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengingat-ingat tentang bagaimana bahu putih itu bisa membelakangi dan berada disampingnya. Sesaat kemudian Jimin tersenyum ia ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dimana ia merasa melihat sisi Yoongi yang lain, sisi cantik Yoongi.

Dulu Jimin mengira ia akan jatuh pada seorang wanita berdada besar, dengan desahan merdu. Namun ini hanya seorang laki-laki dengan desahan serak nan seksi. Laki-laki yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh ia tidak pernah berpikiran akan menyetubuhi seorang laki-laki. Tentang caranya? Ia pernah mencari informasi dan cara saat belum menjadi kekasih Yoongi.

Jimin juga teringat saat dimana ia membuat Yoongi mendesah meneriaki namanya saat ia menghujam titik kenikmatan Yoongi. Saat Yoongi mengcengkram kuat bahunya demi menahan kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Saat Yoongi meraup bibirnya dengan kuat dikala ia menahan sakit.

Ahhh, memikirkannya saja membuat Jimin merindukan Yoongi dibawahnya lagi. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Jimin balik dengan perlahan tubuh Yoongi menghadapnya. Matanya menemukan lagi beberapa tanda kepemilikan disekitar leher dan dada sang kekasih. Siapa lagi penciptanya kalau bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Yoongi-aa. Min Yoongi? Bangunlah! Aku merindukanmu." Sambil mengecup dahi, kedua pipi, hidung, bibir secara berulang-ulang.

Yang dicium pun merasa terganggu dan membuka mata, walaupun ia sudah setengah bangun Jimin masih saja membuat wajahnya basah karna kecupan itu. Tangan Yoongi merambat dan mencubit perut Jimin.

"Berhenti, Jim!" Jimin berhenti dan meringis, merasa Jimin telah berhenti Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Jimin setelahnya.

"Akkhh, hyung! Kau tengah menggodaku? Kau ingin melakukannya lagi pagi ini?"

"Aiihs, tidak bodoh. Aku terlalu lelah." Jimin terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi malam, sayang?" tangan Jimin terangkat untuk mengelus halus kepala kekasihnya.

"Emh, itu pertama kali bagiku. Dan kau melakukannya dengan sangat kasar."

"Benarkah, ini pertama kalimu? Sayang sekali aku sudah sering melakukannya." Goda Jimin.

Tanpa suara Yoongi melepas paksa pelukannya dan duduk seketika, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi dingin. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, ia tau Yoongi tengah kesal karna kata-katanya. Saat Yoongi mulai ingin beranjak turun, Jimin menarik tangannya Yoongi pun kembali berbaring dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku belum penah melakukannya. Kau bisa mempercayaiku?" Yoongi mengkerutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk lucu. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Jimin setelah mengecup dahi dan memeluk Yoongi.

Jimin memang mencari tentang berhubungan badan saat itu tapi ia tidak mencari satu hal yang ia pikirkan kini, 'Apa ia dan Yoongi dapat menikah?' karna penasaran ia menanyakan pada Yoongi,

"Hyung?" Jimin melonggarkan pagutannya.

"Emh?"

"Apa_apa orang seperti kita bisa menikah?" Yoongi membuka matanya bingung.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin kuceritakan cerita romantis?"

"Emmh, baiklah." Jimin bersandar dikepala ranjang, sedangkan Yoongi menyamankan diri dengan bersandar didada Jimin.

"Tahun lalu temanku menikah di san Francisco?"

"Tunggu apa tidak boleh disini saja?"

"Tidak, mereka melakukannya karna orang tua masing-masing tidak menyetujui. Karna sudah lama menjalin hubungan dan sangat saling mencintai. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan keluarga. Awalnya aku melarang mereka karna orang tua mereka memaksaku untuk merayu pasangan itu. Aku menyerah saat mereka menangis bersama, aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku jadi mereka pasti memerlukan kekuatan hati yang besar. Dan akhirnya mereka menikah yeyyyy!" Jimin terkekeh lagi mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoongi.

"Hyuuung, dimana romantisnya?"

"Oke ceritanya belum selesai, romantisnya saat setelah mengucap janji masing-masing serta memasangkan cincin, mereka berpelukan. Saking manisnya aku hampir menangis saat itu."

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali. Hyung!" sambil kembali mengacak surai Yoongi. "Kau kesana sendiri?" lanjutnya,

"Tidak, aku bersama Hoseok." Kalau tadi Yoongi yang kesal kini berganti menjadi Jimin namun ia hanya diam mendengarkan. "Dulu saat mereka mengikrarkan janji aku menggenggam tangan Hoseok sangat erat. sambil berdoa 'tuhan aku hanya minta satu hal jangan biarkan orang disampingku ini meninggalkanku, tolong buat ia hanya untukku' tapi ternyata, yaah kau tau sendiri Jim. Jadi—"

Yoongi memotong ucapannya ia beranjak duduk dihadapan Jimin lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin setelahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi wanita cantik, aku tidak bisa memanjangkan rambutku, aku bukan seorang yang berdada besar, aku tidak bisa memakai make up untuk memperindah wajahku, atau pun memakai pakaian seksi untuk menampilkan lekuk tubuhku. Serta moodku mudah berubah, aku tidak selalu baik, aku tidak selalu dapat menjadi Yoongi yang manja, dan aku bukan orang yang pintar dan mudah dalam mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi, bolehkah aku sekali lagi memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku?"

Jimin paham sekarang ia kira Yoongi mengungkit tentang Hoseok karna ia merindukan sosok itu, namun yang ia tau sekarang adalah seorang Min Yoongi tidak ingin Jika ia meninggalkannya. Jimin tersenyum, air bening menumpuk dipelupuk mata Yoongi. Tak ingin sang kekasih menangis lantas Jimin membawa Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung. Jika aku meninggalkanmu, ingat hari ini. Ingat dimana Park Jimin berkata _**aku tidak akan meninggalkan Min Yoongi.**_ Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengingat itu karna aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Untuk apa aku menyuruhmu menjadi wanita berambut panjang, atau cantik kalau aku sudah memiliki Min Yoongi yang manisnya mengalahkan wanita cantik diluar sana. Dan tentang semua sifatmu, aku sudah tau bahkan sebelum kita menjadi kekasih, aku sudah memilihmu aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Jadi, berhentilah menangis!"

Ia memang melarang Yoongi menangis, padahal satu titik bening menuruni pipinya. Jimin bukan lelaki cengeng hanya saja ia hanya akan menangis untuk orang yang ia sayangi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Jimin.

Merasa sudah tenang kesuanya melepas pelukan dan saling menatap manik masing-masing. Jimin memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Yoongi singkat lalu naik kedahi mencium dahi itu dengan sayang dan lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **6 bulan kemudian,**_

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berliburan dipulau jeju, mereka tidak sendiri karna dua sejoli lain ikut menemani mereka. Sebenarnya bukan menamani, hanya saja Taehyung dan Jungkook memaksa ikut. Dan sayangnya Yoongi mengiakan, habislah sudah rencana Jimin yang ingin berduaan bersama kekasihnya.

Berjemur dibawah payung, pantaskah itu disebut berjemur. Yoongi sangat nyaman dengan acara malas-malasannya sedangkan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook terlihat bosan dan menggeliat tak karuan.

Taehyung beranjak diikuti Jungkook dan Jimin mereka mengambil beberapa ban. Kemudian berlari mendekati air, berenang dan bermain seperti anak-anak. Yoongi membuka matanya ia melihat tidak ada seorang pun didekatnya. Matanya beralih menyorot kearah pantai tadi, ia tersenyum meihat yang lain bermain air dengan senangnya.

Taehyung melihat Yoongi telah bangun dan sedang memperhatikan mereka, ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tidak ikut bermain?"

"Tidak kalian saja aku malas Tae." Taehyung tersenyum miring secepat kilat ia menggendong tubuh kecil Yoongi.

Yoongi memberontak memukul dada orang yang menggendonnya kini. Diujung sana ada sepasang mata yang melihat tidak suka kearah Yoongi dan Taehyung, sedangkan sepasang mata lagi melakukan hal sebaliknya ia tertawa dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk cepat membawa Yoongi keair. Tidak usah disebut kalian pasti sudah tau siapa orangnya.

Dan _**BYUUURR,**_ Taehyung menceburkan Yoongi tanpa melepasnya tentunya masih dalam gendongannya. Taehyung menceburkan sebanyak dua kali, ia berhenti melakukannya setelah tubuh Yoongi basah sepenuhnya.

Jungkook, Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama tertawa, melihat itu Jimin mulai bertindak,

"YA! Turunkan Yoongi!" mendengar suara yang nampak dingin itu Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya, membuat Jimin cemburu adalah hal yang menyenangkan pikirnya.

Taehyung menurunkan Yoongi, dengan cepat Jimin menarik kekasihnya untuk jatuh kepelukannya,

"Sekali lagi kau menggendong kekasihku, jangan harap kau bisa melihat pagi lagi." Sambil mengangkat tangannya berencana memukul Taehyung namun ia tahan, yang hampir dipukul kembali terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa dia hyungku, benarkan hyung?—" Yoongi tersenyum dan menanggguk, "—lagi pula aku memiki Jungkook!" sambil menarik dan merangkul Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap tidak suka." Semua perdebatan kecil ini pun diakhiri dengan gelak tawa Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin sore, Jimin dan Yoongi memilih berjalan tanpa alas kaki dipinggiran pantai, dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Keduanya tenang menikmati deruan angin halus menerpa kulit wajah, menikmati bau laut, dan kaki yang terasa nyaman saat menginjak pasir yang basah.

"Hyung?" Jimin sambil memandang kedepan,

"Emh?" Yoongi mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin dan menemukan satu meja yang ditutupi kain warna biru pastel dua kursi yang tertata rapi serta beberapa perlengkapan lain diatasnya.

"Waaahh, kapan kau menyiapkannya."

"Aku menyuruh pelayan, hyung." Jimin menggeser kursi untuk Yoongi duduki dan ia duduk dihadapan Yoongi setelahnya.

.Bugh.

"Apa maksudmu pelayan?" Tae memukul kepala Jimin, ia dan Jungkook datang membawakan beberapa makanan dan minuman pesanan Jimin. "Kookie-ah, jika tau begini untuk apa kita repot-repot menuruti kemauannya." Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil menata piring.

"Biarlah Tae-hyung, anggap saja kita menyiapkan ini untuk Yoongi hyung. Silahkan dinikmati Yoongi hyung. Ayo Tae-hyung!"

"Emmh, terima kasih Jungkook-ah, Taehyungie." Taehyung dan Jungkook beranjak meninggalakan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sepeninggal keduanya merekapun manikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan, ditengah-tengan makannya,

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa makanannya enak?" Jimin kemudian mengambil gelas air putih dan menegaknya,

"Emmh, enak kok. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku seperti ini? Kau ingin melamarku?"

"Uhugh, uhuk. Bagaimana kau tau apa mereka memberitahumu?" Jimin tersedak,

"Tidak aku hanya menebaknya."

"Aish, kalau begitu seharusnya kau jangan menebak-nebak, ini tidak akan romantis nantinya!"

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Yoongi lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Jimin merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna navy. Saat dibuka terdapat dua cincin emas putih mengkilap didalamnnya.

"Nah, Min Yoongi-ssi, karna kau sudah tau, aku akan langsung saja. Yoongi-aa, aku memang memilikimu dan kau memiliki aku tapi aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakimu. Aku tidak ingin lagi tidur diapartemenmu dengan sebutan menginap, aku ingin satu satu apartemen. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Min Yoongi menikahlah denganku." Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan sangat manis, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus halus rambut dan wajah Jimin. Jimin yang mendapat sentuhan halus yang nyaman itu menutup matanya

"Jimin-aa, bisa kau melakukan lamaran dua kali?" Jimin mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya,

"Kau_kau menolakku?"

"Tidak, Jiminiie." Kini tangan Yoongi mencubit sayang pipi kekasihnya. "Aku belum siap menikah, kita belum lulus, aku ingin kita lulus lalu memiliki perkerjaan. Apa kau tau uang kuliah dan hidupku masih ditanggung orang tuaku. Bisa kau bersabar? Dan ini—"

Yoongi mengambil satu cincin lebih kecil yang ia yakini miliknya lalu memasangkan dijari manisnya, lalu mengambil yang satunya lagi untuk dipasangkan dijari Jimin.

"Nah, aku memakainya. Aku menerima ini, ini akan mengikatku agar tetap menikah denganmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi kau bisa mengertikan!" Jimin mengangguk mengerti ia raih tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi-aa."

Tiba-tiba,

"Yeyyyyyy, tanggal berapa? Dimana? Boleh aku ikut saat memilih jas? Yoongi hyung beri aku keponakan secepatnya." Taehyung dan Jungkook datang berteriak kesenangan mengganggu pasangan kekasih lain yang sedang sayang-sayagan.

"Aiihs, aku tidak menikah tahun ini bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa berpelukan? Dan memakai cincin itu?"

"Aku menikah 5 tahun lagi puas? Ayo, hyung kita kepenginapan!" Jimin dan Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **4 tahun kemudian,**_

Masih tetap sama, dimana keduanya telah terikat dari cincin yang terpasang. Bukan paksaan hanya saja mereka sudah yakin pada perasaan masing-masing. Seperti perkataan dulu bagaimanapun permasalahan mereka satu atau keduanya tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan kata 'Putus'.

Ada lagi yang masih sama kebiasaan jika ada masalah keduanya masih saja bertukar apartemen mengurung diri beberapa hari lalu bertemu seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Bedanya kini Yoongi sudah menjadi seorang composer lagu ia terkenal dengan sebutan suga karna lirik dan instrument yang indah. Sedangkan Jimin?

Jimin menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses karna meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Sifatnya angkuh dan dingin namun berbeda jika ia berada didekat kekasihnya, Yoongi. Jimin akan kembali pada Jimin sebelumnya yang periang dan penyayang.

Karna perkerjaan mereka keduanya jadi jarang bertemu namun tetap menghubungi satu sama lain. Kadang mereka juga melakukan videocall saat Jimin menjalankan bisnisnya diluar negri.

Tapi, hari ini berbeda sudah tiga hari lamanya Jimin tidak menghubungi Yoongi. Apakah Jepang tidak memiliki signal pikirnya. Yoongi kesal memang namun disatu sisi ia juga khawatir. Panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan pasti menumpuk diponsel Jimin karna ia menghubungi kekasihnya berkali-kali.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, Yoongi hanya mengharapkan Jimin berada didepan pintunya. Ia pun bergegas keluar dan membuka pintu. Namun, yang didapatnya hanyalah seorang pesuruh Jimin yang biasa menemani Jimin kemana pun.

"Kim ajusshi? Ada apa? Mana Jimin, kenapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi?" sambil menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Itu yang ingin saya bicarakan Yoongi-ssi."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa Jimin selingkuh? Apa ia menemukan orang lain dijepang?" Kim ajusshi terlihat mengulum senyumnya, Ia tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Yoongi.

"Tidak Yoongi-ssi."

"Ini hal yang lebih parah dari itu."

"Apa-apa Jimin sudah menikah dengan orang lain?" kini ia tak lagi panik namun, suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Ia menunduk menatap lantai.

"Tuan Jimin sedang sakit, sakit parah. Makanya saya sendiri datang kesini untuk menjemput anda." Yoongi mendongak tidak percaya,

"HAH, dimana dia sekarang. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi."

"Saya ingin mengatakannya namun anda selalu memotong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Ia dirawat dengan tiga orang dokter diapartemennya."

"Benarkah, apa_apa separah itu? Ahhh, Jimin bukan orang lemah itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ayo ajusshi bawa aku sekarang, aku ingin menemuinya." Yoongi panik, sambil menarik-narik lengan pesuruh Jimin tadi.

"Sebaiknya anda berganti pakain dulu, diluar sangat dingin." Benar saja Yoongi hanya memakai kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana hitam diatas lutut.

"Aku tidak peduli, bawa aku ke Jimin secepatnya, kumohon!"

"Ah, baiklah." Ajusshi Kim pun membawa Yoongi keapartemen Jimin menggunakan mobilnya.

 **.**

Mereka sampai dan bergegas masuk, namun ajusshi hanya ingin diluar dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk sendiri demi kenyamanan mereka,

"Jimin-aa, Park Jimin. Kenapa gelap? Kau dimana?" saat ia masuk ruangan nampak gelap, Yoongi pun memilih untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Terlihat lilin berderet memanjang dan kelopak bunga mawar disampingnya tampak indah menuntun jalan Yoongi. Ia mengikuti arah lilin itu dan berakhir didepan pintu kamar Jimin.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengambang senyuman, rasa khawatirnya berangsur-angsur menghilang tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia yang nyaman. Yoongi menggenggam knop pintu dengan perlahan. Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Jimin dengan buket bunga besar ditangannya.

Melihat itu Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampiri Jimin, dan menghambur pelukan. Jimin pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Apa Yoongi-ku sangat merindukanku, aigoo manisnyaa." Jimin melepas pagutannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Dimana tiga doktermu? Apa ini berani sekali kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Hehe, lalu apa tadi? Kau mengira aku berselingkuh dan menikah dengan orang lain? Kau kan sudah tau aku hanya akan menikah dengamu.".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Sambungan telponku tidak dimatikan diponselnya jadi aku bisa mendengarnya." Ia menggesekkan hidungnya kehidung Yoongi membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli karna geli

"Hyung, aku ingin memenuhi janjiku. Aku akan melamarmu untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi aku sudah tau jawabannya kau tidak akan mampu menolakkan?"

"Emh aku tidak akan menolak Park Jimin." Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup singkat dahi dan bibir Yoongi kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh yang ia rindukan itu.

"Kuma_kumaMOOOONNNNN," saat Yoongi balik memeluk Jimin ia sedikit menjinjit menangkap leher Jimin matanya yang menyorot bagian belakang Jimin menemukan sebuah boneka kumamon besar.

Saat itu Yoongi memaksa Jimin untuk membelikan boneka kumamon dijepang namun Jimin ngotot untuk tidak ingin membelikan. Yoongi melepas paksa pagutannya dan berjalan keranjang Jimin dan memeluk boneka besar itu.

Dan ketakutan Jimin terjadi ia terabaikan karna sebuah boneka besar itu. Yoongi kembali berdiri dan memeluk Jimin sangat erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah mencium kedua pipi Jimin. Saat ia kembali melepas pelukannya dan berencana memeluk kumamon lagi Jimin malah mempererat pagutannya pada pinggang Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tidak merasa dingin berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Emh, dingin. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau ingin aku menghangatkanmu malam ini? Kau sungguh menggoda dan aku merindukanmu dibawahku."

Chup. Jimin mencuri kecupan singkat menggoda Yoongi. Namun yang ia dapat adalah dorongan kuat Yoongi pada dadanya.

"Tidak mau, aku hanya ingin tidur dengan kumamonku malam ini!" Yoongi kembali keranjang dan memeluk kumamon tadi.

"Aaahhhhhkkkk, hyuuuung! Aku akan tau ini akan terjadi seharusnya aku tidak membelikan boneka bodoh sialan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belum kok,**

 _ **Wedding day…**_

Jimin berjalan dengan gagahnya memakai tuxedo dan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia pilih bersama Yoongi kala itu. Ia berjalan kearah kamar Yoongi.

Jimin terlihat membawa sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang masih berbalut kemeja putih. Walau hanya seperti itu Yoongi tampak manis dan cantik dimatanya.

Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk ditepian ranjang, Jimin mendekat dan meletakkan sesuatu tadi diatas kepala Yoongi. Yoongi menatap bingung apa yang Jimin letakkan dikepalanya pikirnya.

"Maniissnyaa, Yoongiku. Jangan memakai jas mu, biarkan kau hanya memakai kemeja ini!"

"Baiklah. Tapi aApa itu Jim?"

"Hadiah sayang. Flowercron berwarna pink lembut, sangat cocok dikepalamu. Jangan melepasnya sampai acara kita selesai!" Jimin mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya, "Ini akhirnya, hyung kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Emh, ini akan menjadi hari terbaikku Jim, Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

Jimin memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir yang menjadi candunya itu, melumatnya halus seakan itu adalah benda yang rapuh. Meraup manisnya bibir itu saat ia melumat-lumat kecil. Saling melepas bibir lawan setelahnya, menempelkan dahi masing-masing dan tersenyum bersama.

Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan dengan bahagia. Mengikrarkan janji dihadapan orangtua dan kerabat. Bahkan Hoseok dan Nana hadir dalam pernikahan manis ini.

Saling menukar cincin baru namun tidak melepas yang lama karna itu keinginan Yoongi. Kemudin berpelukan dan mencium dahi bergantian. Semua orang yang hadir ikut bahagia karna pasangan manis ini sudah menemukan akhirnya.

Akhir dimana mereka menjadi sosok yang memiliki satu sama lain. Dan akhir dari perjuangan mempetahankan hubungan sampai akhir pernikahan dan semoga sampai ajal menjemput nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 _ **Yang diatas bener2 end ya, bener2 end lo, makkkkk aku hampa 'saveme'akhirnya end /hampa apaan lu punya 2 ff yang perlu diurus *eh.**_

 _ **Siap-siap dapat review 2-3 orng maklum lah udah pernah soalnya ngecomplete ff dan reviewnya tiba-tiba berhenti, tapi gak ppa itu kemauan kalian kita gak maksa ko,**_

 _ **Jimyoon mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih sama yang terus ngikutin kita dari Yoongi ditabrak Jimin, Jimin yang tiba-tiba belok karna Yoongi dan kini pas mereka udah nikahan ayoo say mau order undangannya kekita mau gak? Entar dikasih undangan kawinan bekas terus namanyanya diganti jadi enchim sama yungi.**_

 _ **Juga terima kasih yang ngeriview, beri semangat. Maaf atas segala kekurangan ff ini.**_

 _ **Buat:**_

 _ **Xiayuweliu:**_ _bawa pulang gih_ _ **| :**_ _yyeeyyyy, tuh diatas lanjutannya |_ _ **glossy:**_ _yeyyyy, mari kita berjoget ria, maafkeun daku yang tidak mampu naikin rate |_ _ **minyoonlovers:**_ _sip-sip kita sependapat |_ _ **restikadwii07:**_ _oke sip, jimyoon punya temen, hidup jomblo 16 tahuun |_ _ **yoongimint:**_ _ikut joget ria nyook |_ _ **gbrlchnerklhn:**_ _iya, doain kalo kita tambah tua tambah bagus nulisnya yak, makasih eon |_ _ **dessy574:**_ _gak ada yang main war kok kita cuman berbagi pendapat, pendapatmu pendapatmu, pendapat saya pendapat saya jadi dianggap santai aja. |_ _ **a y p:**_ _tenang udah kita nikahin tuh, makasih |_ _ **hantu just in:**_ _tiba-tiba pen joget baca juga sambil nyanyi, tapi yang perlu saya tegaskan sambalado pedes coeg nama ada paitnya *candayeth. Akhirnya setelah 16 thn ada juga yang perhatiin sayang kamu chu chu chu |_ _ **hanami96:**_ _iye salahkan daku yang selalu lambat update beb, bagus lah kalo suka makasih. |_ _ **renipendi07:**_ _ku masih disini masih sendiri *eh,makasih udah nunggu kita terhura daku terhura sama daku juga gak kuath |_ _ **huskyV:**_ _udah next ini, makaseeeh. Entahlah itu diatas manis atau engga nikmatin aja lah |_

 _ **Terimakasih udah jadi semangat buat save me, buat yang sebelumnya juga ikut ngeramein kolom reveiwnya save me. Maaf atas kegajean ending diatas. Atas typo yang bertebaran.**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu diff kita yang lain.**_

 _ **Sayang kaliaaan chu chu chu~~~**_

 _ **©BornSinger/jimyoon/mr**_


	9. Play! sequel

Masih adakah aku di' _Reading List_ 'mu- _**Save Me**_

 **Sequel**

 **Save Me [MinYoon]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rate M_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kisah**_ kehidupan baru, Jimin bersama Yoongi tentunya, saat itu-

—

Dentingan bel tak hentinya berhenti, membuat dua orang yang bergelung disatu selimut dengan tubuh telanjang menggerutu kesal. Keduanya saling tunjuk menunjuk menyuruh satu sama lain untuk bangkit menghampiri pintu depan.

"Oke, aku yang keluar. Lepas dulu pagutanmu!" dengan rasa tidak rela Jimin menurut setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat punggung sempit itu.

Yoongi menurunkan kedua kakinya lalu meraih celana pendek miliknya, saat berdiri memakai celana tadi dengan nakalnya Jimin mencubit kecil pantat milik kekasihnya.

"Ya! Itu masih sakit. Jangan berani menyentuhnya." Jimin hanya menyengir bodoh sambil memeluk erat gulingnya.

Selesai memasang celana dan kaos milik Jimin, Yoongi berjalan tertatih keluar. Ia sedikit terkejut karna bantal sofa yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Mengingat keganasan keduanya bermain kuda-kudaan tadi malam, membuat Yoongi terheran-heran dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Bunyi bel masih saja terdengar, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk meletakkan bantal-bantal itu kembali kesofanya. Setelahnya berjalan lagi menuju pintu, dibukanya pintu itu memunculkan wajah Taehyung yang kelihatan gugup serta cemas.

"Ada apa Tae?" melihat kondisi Yoongi membuat matanya membola dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Siapa sayang?" Seru Jimin ketika tubuhnya dibelakang Yoongi. "Oh, Taehyung? Kenapa diluar saja, suruh dia masuk, sayang."

Yoongi memundurkan diri membiarkan Taehyung dengan leluasa memasuki apartemennya. Taehyung duduk disofa berhadapan dengan dua sejoli yang menempel erat.

"Aku yakin kalian habis melakukannya."

"Sorry not sorry Tae, aku tidak ingin kau horny karna cerita tentang keganasan Yoongi diranjang." Mendengar itu membuat Yoongi dengan cepatnya menyikut perut suaminya sedangkan Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Ngomong-ngomong ada acara apa kau kesini? Ahh ayolah Tae, ini hari libur hampir saja aja aku melakukan ronde lain pagi ini dan kau datang menjadi pengganggu, benarkan honey?"

Jimin bersuara lagi, menatap dan merangkul pinggang Yoongi. Yang dirangkul hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Astaga Jim, aku ingin serius sekarang., mengertilah!"

"Oh oke, lanjutkan sobat."

"Jungkook hamil, aku harus apa?" Wajah Jimin seketika berubah tidak ada lagi wajah mesum melainkan ekspresi heran dan penasaran.

"Yang benar saja Tae, kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku juga tidak percaya awalnya, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi Jimin. Ini gara-gara kalian!" Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya,

"Apa an? Memangnya aku menghamili Jungkook, enak saja." Yoongi langsung menatap Jimin tidak suka, jawaban yang tidak nyaman didengar.

"Jadi begini, sebulan lalu tepatnya saat malam pertama kalian. Aku dan Jungkook sedang iseng dan meletakkan kamera kecil dirak buku yang berhadapan dengan ranjang. Besokknya saat kami berkunjung, diam-diam mengambil kamera tadi. Dan malamnya—"

"Malamnya kalian menonton bersama, lalu tidak tahan melihat kami dan ikut meniru apa yang kami lakukan, benar begitu?" sambung Yoongi dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Ahhh, sayangnya benar, hyungie!"

"Sialan kau Kim!" Kepala Taehyung dihadiahi bantal sofa dari Jimin, "Aku tidak habis pikir kau—kau menonton kami, astaga."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula itu sudah terjadi. Jadi, kapan kau menikahinya?"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan rencana lamaran dan pernikahan dadakan yang akan dibantu Jimin dan Yoongi. Setelahnya Taehyung pulang dengan keadaan lega sekaligus bersyukur memiliki kawan dan hyung yang dapat membantu masalahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian acara pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Keluarga, kerabat, teman tidak lupa Jimin dan Yoongi datang meramaikan acara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Selesai mengikrarkan janji mereka berempat duduk satu meja menikmati hidangan selagi berbincang hangat .

"Akhirnya kau menikah, Tae. Hyung ikut berbahagia, selamat juga untuk kehamilanmu Jungkookie." Ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hehe, cepatlah menyusul hyung."

"Tentu saja, jika Jungkook bisa hamil pasti Yoongi-ku juga!" sahut Jimin seraya merangkul bahu sang kekasih. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terkekeh, namun tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kekehan itu bukan hanya kekehan biasa, karna juga ada rasa perih didalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka lebar jendela kamarnya, sejak pulang dari pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi pikirannya belum sepenuhnya tenang. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, matanya tertutup seraya merasakan hembusan angin malam menggelitik tubuhnya. Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menempelkan dagu pada bahu membuat Yoongi menyamankan diri dengan bersandar ditubuhnya.

"Aku berpikir kau tidur berdiri, karna tidak menyadari aku yang sedang berpakaian dibelakangmu." Yoongi hanya tersenyum didepannya, "Bukankah kita akan menonton film malam ini mengapa kau disini dengan jendela terbuka?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, kenyamanan yang diberikan Jimin membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat.

"Sebentar, Yoongi!" Jimin melepas pagutannya kemudian menutup kembali jendela yang terbuka. Lalu ia kembali lagi mengenggam tangan Yoongi, membawanya keluar tepatnya disofa berhadapan dengan tv demi memenuhi hasrat menontonnya tadi.

Yoongi duduk lebih dulu dibarengi Jimin yang meniduri pahanya. Didepan mereka sudah ada beberapa makanan, minuman serta buah jeruk teman keduanya saat menonton ditiap-tiap minggunya.

Keduanya menonton dengan tenang, walau berkali-kali Yoongi menyuapi Jimin jeruk yang sudah ia kupas. Yoongi senang melakukannya bahkan selama berjam-jam sampai film habis walaupun berakhir dengan kram menimpa pahanya. Tidak salah bukan menyenangkan sang suami bahkan hanya dengan hal sederhana seperti ini.

Tentang Jimin? Jangan ditanya sedetik saja berada diapartemen dengan Yoongi sangat berarti baginya. Mengingat jarangnya mereka bertemu dihari bekerja. Jimin yang sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan Yoongi tidak jarang bermalam distudio demi menyelesaikan lirik-lirik indah buatannya.

Film yang mereka tonton berada pada endingnya, Jimin merenggangkan tubuh serta memiringkannya kearah perut Yoongi berada. Mengesek-gesek wajahnya mencari aroma nikmat dari Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah manja itu dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap halus kepala Jimin.

Ekspresi Yoongi berubah, ia teringat lagi dengan hal yang membuat pikirannya tidak nyaman seperti sebelumnya.

"Jimin—" Ia mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Jimin karna kepalanya yang menempel diperut Yoongi. "Jim—" kali ini terdengar tidak nyaman bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Air matanya jatuh mengenai rahang Jimin, menyadari itu sang pemilik rahang bangun dan melihat Yoongi sudah teguh menutup wajahnya. Jimin merasa ada hal yang menusuk dirinya, bagaimana tidak? Setelah pernikahan mereka Jimin tidak pernah lagi melihat Yoongi menangis dihadapannya.

"Yoongie? Yoongi-hyung, Park Yoongi?" Jimin meraih bahu itu, serta menggerak-gerakkan kecil agar Yoongi menatapnya. Namun, Yoongi masih belum membuka tangannya. "Sayang, ada apa? Katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini."

Jimin panik bukan main, yang terbaik yang ia pikirkan hanyalah memeluknya, memeluk Yoongi. Yang dipeluk membalas memeluk pinggang Jimin, suara tangisnya semakin keras terdengar.

"Jim-hin—"

"Ya, aku disini baby, tenanglah." Tangannya tidak diam mengusap punggung itu, serta kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Jiminie."

"Kau tidak salah, untuk apa minta maaf?"

Yoongi melepas pagutannya begitu juga Jimin, ia mendongak lucu dihadapan Jimin.

"Aku mengantuk!"

Jimin terkekeh dan menggendong Yoongi didepan tubuhnya, Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya dileher, sama eratnya dengan kaki yang sama melingkarnya dipinggang Jimin.

Jimin membawanya kekamar, meletakkan tubuh kurus Yoongi amat perlahan diatas ranjang. Yoongi masih terisak dengan mata tertutup, walau jawaban pertanyaan Jimin adalah 'Aku mengantuk' Jimin bukan suami bodoh yang akan menyimpulkan jawabannya adalah kenyataan. Melainkan memikirkan lagi apa yang ia lakukan bersama sehingga Yoongi menangis sambil meminta maaf.

Merasa tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun, Jimin hanya bisa menunggu Yoongi bangun dan menanyakannya kembali. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi, belum lama tubuhnya menyentuh kasur deruan nafas teratur sudah terdengar, menandakan Yoongi yang sudah terlelap.

Diusapnya lembut pipi tembam kesukaannya yang selalu memunculkan semburat merah saat Jimin merayunya. Jimin tersenyum lembut memikirkan itu walau pikirannya tentang tangisan Yoongi tadi belum menghilang.

 **..**

Setelah dua jam berlalu Yoongi terbangun, membuat orang disebelahnya tersenyum. "Sudah bangun?" Yoongi menggeliat dengan lucunya sambil mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam sama-sama menyelami manik lawan masing-masing. Ada waktu dimana Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai garis rahang milik kekasih tampannya.

"Jimin,-" Yoongi juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak berani menatap mata Jimin, tangannya masih saja mengusap rahang sang kekasih, "-kau tau, tidak mudah memiliki keistimewaan seperti yang Jungkook punya, kecuali tuhan yang menghendakinya. Aku tidak tau harus apa, yang aku rasakan hanya merasa bersalah atas itu. Maafkan aku." Air matanya meluncur dengan mulusnya.

Dada Jimin memanas, kini ia tahu alasan menangisnya Yoongi tadi. Dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh itu membawanya untuk menindihi tubuhnya sendiri.

Senyum lembut itu seketika menenangkan jiwa Yoongi, Jimin mengecup singkat hidung orang diatasnya, "Kau sempurna, memilikimu adalah kesempurnaan. Sosok yang diam-diam rapuh dan manja, tapi istimewa. Tampar aku jika menginginkan yang tidak-tidak. Tanpa bayi aku sudah sangat bahagia hanya dengan memilikimu. Jangan memberatkan pikiran hanya karna hal itu. Aku mencintaimu."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, bibir itu dengan penuh menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Hangat bibir Jimin tersalur untuk Yoongi, ia menutup mata menikmati lumatan kecil dari Jimin. Jimin menunggu Yoongi membalas ciumannya atau sekedar membuka mulutnya, namun setelah beberapa lama Jimin membuka mata dan menemukan Yoongi yang sudah tertidur diatasnya.

Jimin terkekeh menyadari itu, Yoongi sangat lucu menyandar didadanya. Surai halus yang menggelitik wajah Jimin tidak akan membuatnya terganggu. Toh itu juga rambut kekasihnya bukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook mempersiapkan barang-barang, mereka berencana liburan dikawasan penginapan yang jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul. Barang-barang tadi sudah siap didalam mobil, keduanya masuk dan berkendara dengan santai.

"Hoyy/Woyy"

Mobil sangat tenang sebelum pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi mengagetkan Taehyung maupun Jungkook dengan memunculkan tubuh mereka dikursi bagian belakang. Tadi kosong, bagaimana cara mereka masuk? Pikir Taehyung.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Taehyung setelah sebelumnya menepikan mobil.

"Ikut berbulan madu, benarkan? Cha_gi_aa!" Yoongi mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Tidak menyadari kedua orang didepan merasa terganggu karna mereka.

"Ahh, baiklah. Kita punya teman, Kookie-ya!"

"Tak apa, hyung. Itu lebih baik."

Jimin dan Yoongi terkekeh, bahkan saking tidak tahan dengan senyum sang istri, Jimin menyatukan tidung mereka dan menggeseknya halus. Jungkook melihat itu, jika saja ia hanya sendiri bersama Taehyung, ia pasti memilih bermesra-mesraan dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah sampai dipenginapan, suasana sejuk dan kesunyian membuat kedua pasangan ini merasa nyaman. Mereka mengangkat koper masing-masing dan membawanya kedalam. Rumah kayu, yang bersih dan rapi, dengan perapian disudut ruangan. Tidak besar, dua kamar dan dapur serta ruang tamu.

Saat mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing, Jimin sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang. Sedangkan Yoongi, membereskan barang-barang mereka disisi kamar. Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi, satu tangan menopang kepalanya.

"Aku kadang terdiam. Memikirkan, bagaimana aku selalu terpesona denganmu. Aku bahkan pernah bersangka kau mengguna-gunaiku, Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum dibalik tubuhnya.

"Dan aku sudah jarang mendengarmu, memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung,_ Jimin."

"Maaf, kalau begitu. Aku terlalu nyaman menyebut namamu. Min Yoongi adalah nama korea terbaik bagiku. Min Yoongi, Yoongi-aa, Yoongie. Lihat ia terlihat bagus." / _menurut daku kek gitu cuman nama Yoongi paling bagus, yang pernah daku tau_ T.T/

Yoongi mendekat dan berbaring disebelah Jimin, tubuhnya juga memiring menghadap kekasihnya.

"Alasan kenapa kau selalu terpesona denganku, adalah karna aku –Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

"Emh, benar. Karna kau Yoongi, Yoongi-ku!"

Jimin mendekat dan memeluk tubuh itu, wajahnya menggesek kedada sang pujaan yang menawan. Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jimin, menariknya agar mereka semakin mendekat.

"Aromamu nyaman, Yoongi. Aku selalu membawa baju kotormu yang ada dibak pakaian saat pergi kekantor. Aku takut aku lembur dan merindukanmu." Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya meraih wajah Jimin agar mendongak kearahnya. Ia menaikkan alis, menatap Jimin. "Bukan cuman itu, Yoongi. Aku juga, mencium bantalmu saat kau harus bermalam distudio sialan itu. Untung mereka menempel membuatku betah, hanya sedikit mungkin."

"Pencuri berotot ini, mengakuinya sekarang. Pantas saja bajuku selalu berkurang saat aku mencuci."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, lagi!" Jimin kembali memeluk pinggang Yoongi wajahnya menempel, menghirup kuat aroma kesukaannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya tertidur dengan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin sore, Jungkook mencek dapur. Tidak ada apapun disana, kulkas kosong, rumah ini hanya menyediakan peralatannya saja.

"Hyung, sepertinya salah satu dari kita harus mencari, bahan untuk dimasak!"

"Tae tidur, aku malas diluar dingin. Jadi kalian berdua saja yang keluar." Seru Yoongi.

"Kenapa tidak kau dan aku, Yoongi?"

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa memasak Jimin. Pergilah dengan Jungkook." Jungkook dan Jimin menghela nafas panjang, memaksa Yoongi yang malas tidak akan mendapat hasil. Lantas keduanya pergi, setelah mengambil matel masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jimin dan Jungkook datang dengan kantung belanjaan penuh dikedua tangan mereka. Mereka juga yang memasak dibantu Yoongi, sedangkan Taehyung hanya duduk diam dimeja makan menunggu masakan terhidangkan.

Kedua pasangan tadi menikmati makan malam dengan santai, setelahnya meminum teh hangat bersama diselingi dengan berbincang-bincang ringan.

Selesai sudah acara dimeja makan, Yoongi dan Jungkook mendapat tugas mencuci piring. Para suami masih duduk ditempat tadi, dengan sama-sama menopang dagu memandangi istri masing-masing dari belakang.

"Yoongi menggunakan baju baru, ia mencoba menggodaku, Tae." Yoongi memakai baju berwarna hitam besar dan panjang hingga menutupi pahanya, namun tanpa celana. / _inget pas dibon voyage pan? Nah bayangin aja yoon make baju hitam panjangnya itu tapi tanpa celana_ /

"Pinggul dan pantatnya membuatku tidak nyaman sejak tadi. Makanya aku sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan kalian hanya berdua, takut kau menerkamnya." Lanjut Jimin dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari tubuh Yoongi.

"Tenang saja, ia sudah seperti hyung kandungku, aku tidak akan tega. Lagi pula Jungkook lebih menggoda bagiku. Ia polos saat diranjang, tapi juga belajar cepat dan lihai."

"Yoongi diranjang, eh tak perlu. Hanya aku yang boleh tahu bagaimana Yoongi diranjang."

"Kau terlalu konyol, Jim." Keduanya saling memandang dan tertawa bersama. "O' mereka datang-mereka datang."

Jimin maupun Taehyung memasang senyum sumringah kearah pasangan mereka, "Ada apa dengan senyummu? Ayo istirahat." Seru Yoongi.

"Selamat malam, hyung!"

"Kau juga, Kookie."

"Jim, jangan membuat suara-suara aneh. Kami tidak bisa melakukannya karna kehamilan Jungkook yang masih muda." Teriak Taehyung saat pasangan Jimin, Yoongi menuju kamar.

"Oh, baiklah Tae. Kami akan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Aw!" Yoongi mencubit perut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menyandarkan tubuh dikepala ranjang sambil membaca bukunya, sembari menunggu Yoongi selesai mencuci muka. Tak lama kemudian yang ditunggu keluar dengan handuk yang mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Waah, Jimin dengan kacamata terlihat seksi."

"Cukup, kau selalu mengatakan itu dan membuatku ingin berkacamata setiap hari." Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya miring dengan lengan Jimin sebagai bantalan.

"Kau selalu seksi, Jimin."

Jimin tidak mengubah posisinya hanya menunduk, Yoongi lah yang mendongak dan mereka berciuman. Hanya menempel, menikmati hangatnya bibir lawan. Jimin mulai bereaksi, ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Tangan Jimin bergerak menyentuh dan mengusap sensual paha Yoongi, membuat baju Yoongi tersikap keatas.

Tangannya semakin nakal namun setelahnya merasa aneh dengan kondisi Yoongi, _Yoongi tidak memakai celana dalam_. Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, ciuman mereka terlepas. Yoongi membuka mata, bingung.

"Kau tidak memakai celana dalam?" Yoongi tersenyum nakal, Jimin beranjak mengungkung tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak memakainya setelah mandi, Jimin." Jawab Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

"Hah? Jadi, astaga kau nakal, babe. Bagaimana jika Taehyung melihatnya?"

"Ia tidak akan berani menyentuhku, lagi pula ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tidak membawa mereka dikoperku." Jimin sudah melesakkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yoongi. "Jimin tunggu!" Yoongi mendorong kuat Jimin, dan berhasil. "A' kau berat sekali, Jimin/" ia juga mendorong hingga kini Yoongi lah diatas Jimin.

"Ada apa? Jangan menggodaku lebih jauh. Dengan menindihiku seperti ini." Tangannya tak diam, meremas kedua bokong montok Yoongi.

"Kita mempunyai permainan malam ini! Jimin."

"Tidak, jika jika itu membosankan."

"Kau pasti menyukainya, percayalah." Jimin mengangguk terpaksa, "Jadi, aku akan menggodamu dengan caraku."

"Lalu?"

"Aish, dengarkan dulu. Kau memilikiku malam ini jika tidak mendesah, tapi jika kau bergerak sedikit saja bahkan mengeluarkan kata _A_ kau kalah dan tidur diluar, bagaimana?"

"Itu mudah, kau akan kalah jika ada diposisiku. Baiklah aku akan mencoba."

Setelah menggumamkan mulai Yoongi mulai bergerak menggoda Jimin. Ia menecupi seluruh wajah Jimin dan berhenti dirahang tegas milik namja tampan itu. Lidahnya terulur dan menyentuh seleuruh garis rahang Jimin dengan sensual. Jimin masih diam sambil sesekali meneguk air liur. Yoongi benar-benar menggodanya.

Puas dengan rahang Jimin, lidahnya turun lagi keleher kekar itu. Menisap sekelilingnya bahkan meninggalkan jejak keunguan. Jimin hampir menangis menahan desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Belum lagi Yoongi menutup matanya, Jimin harus menahan juga nafsunya.

Beberapa tanda kepemilikan sudah terpampang dengannya indahnya. Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya, "Oh iya, aku akan menciummu juga. Jadi jangan pernah membalas ciumanku, okay?" Jimin mengiakan dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah dengan lamban. "Anak pintar!" Yoongi membuka baju Jimin dibantu pemilik baju itu sendiri.

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin, menunduk kembali dan meraup bibir yang selalu mendominasi ciuman mereka itu. Menyesap kuat, dengan kepala miring kanan kiri. Jimin ingin sekali membalas dan mengambil alih, namun ia hanya bisa menahannya demi memiliki Yoongi dibawahnya. Tidak hanya disitu, Yoongi juga menggigit-gigit kecil bibir tebal Jimin. Lenguhan hampir keluar, hanya hampir.

Merasa cukup dengan bibir Jimin, Yoongi turun lagi menggigit bahu singkat, lalu turun lagi sampai didepan celana kain Jimin. Yoongi mengusapnya dari pahatan menggoda diperut Jimin sampai kebawah, namun tidak sampai menyentuh kejunior Jimin. Sungguh menyiksa sang pemilik tubuh.

Yoongi menurunkan celana Jimin meninggalkan celana dalam yang sudah menggembung sempurnya. Yoongi mengusapnya kembali dari luar. Jimin melengkungkan dadanya singkat, ruangan sudah terisi dengan suara nafas cepat miliknya.

Yoongi kembali menggodanya dengan merangkak mengimbangi tubuhnya.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Oppa? Atau- daddy?" Jimin mengantup kuat kedua bibirnya. "Daddy saja, okay? Suaraku buruk saat mengatakan oppa!" Yoongi kembali turun setelah sebelumnya menjilat dagu dan bibir Jimin.

Yoongi dengan cepat menyentak celana dalam Jimin, tamparan dari ereksi yang sudah menegang menyapa wajahnya.

"Daddy? Cum?" Yoongi terkekeh nakal, menentuh bagian kepala Jimin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau terlalu cepat, aku baru menggodamu, daddy!" Jimin hanya bisa pasrah memandang dari atas tingkah serta suara manja Yoongi.

Kembali menjalankan aksinya, Yoongi mulai menciumi kejantanan Jimin. Tangannya yang kosong juga memainkan bola Jimin. Mulut kecilnya mulai mengulum, dan menghisap batang Jimin.

"Enghh."

"Oh, daddy. Aku akan membiarkan itu kali ini. jangan lagi, yaa!" larang Yoongi setelah mendegar lenguhan singkat yang tidak sengaja keluar.

Yoongi kembali mengulum dan menaik turunkan ereksi Jimin. Permainan menakjubkan itu membuat Jimin meremas kuat sprei kasur putih mereka. Jimin memandang pemandangan Yoongi yang sedang bermain sendiri, rambut lepeknya menambah keseksian pada dirinya.

"Akkhh, Yoongih."

Isapan Yoongi semakin kuat, menaik turunkan wajahnya. Jimin merasakan klimaks yang hampir mendekat, ia sudah tidak tahan. Bangun dari berbaringnya. Meraih wajah Yoongi agar berhenti, membawa tubuh itu untuk menungging dihadapannya.

Jimin memegang erat pinggang Yoongi, "Persetan dengan desahan, aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Jimin berdiri memasukkan ereksinya kelubang kenikmatan Yoongi.

"Akkhh, Yoongih. Aku seringh menggangahimu, tapi kenapah kau selalu ketat?" Jimin meracau,

"Agar, ahh. Agar kau dapat selalu menikmatinya, Jimin." Jawaban itu hanya akan membuat Jimin semakin bersemangat.

"Ingat kau tetap harus memanggilku –daddy sayang."

Saat kejantanannya sepenuhnya masuk kedalam Yoongi, Jimin meremas pelan ereksi Yoongi. Tangannya naik turun memompa seirama dengan sodokan demi sodokan pada manhole Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang, Jimin semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat menemukan titik kenikmatan didalam Yoongi.

"Enghh, daddy-hh."

"Yes, baby?"

Jimin semakin tidak kuat lagi, ia semakin memperkuat dorongan pada lubang kenikmatan itu. Desahan serak yang seksi dari mulut Yoongi mendominasi ruangan, Jimin menengadah saat batangnya dihimpit kuat didalam Yoongi.

"Daddy-h."

"Aku datang, Yoongih." Lenguhan keras menyapa pendengaran keduanya, mereka klimaks bersama dan ambruk begitu saja.

Jimin mengecup singkat bahu Yoongi, melepas perlahan kejantanannya lalu berbaring disamping kekasihnya.

"Malam yang indah, selamat malam sayang!" Jimin menyelimuti tubuh mereka, lalu memeluk Yoongi dan tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbangun saat siang, mereka berencana berjalan-jalan disekitar saat sore hari. Memakai mantel tebal dan berjalan beriringan, Yoongi memeluk lengan Jimin. Mereka berjalan menikmati alam sekitar, sampai pada sebuah pohon yang disebuh pohon rahasia, dimana rahasia pasangan kekasih tergantung dipohon itu.

Tidak mau kalah pasangan ini pun melakukan hal sama, mereka saling bersandar dipunggung dan menulis rahasia yang lawan.

"Jangan menengok, Jimin-ie." Cegah Yoongi saat merasakan pergerakan suaminya.

Selesai sudah acara menulisnya. Jimin dan Yoongi memasukkannya kedalam botol lalu menggantungnya. Keduanya memandang kagum kearah pohon, walau pohon itu dipenuhi botol yang bergantungan, ia tetap saja indah dilihat dari bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam Jimin mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah penginapan mereka dengan senter ditangannya. Tujuan, Jimin saat ini adalah mendatangi pohon rahasia dan membuka isi dari rahasia tentang ia sendiri yang ditulis Yoongi.

Saat Jimin berjalan mundur,

"WHA!/KYAA!" seseorang menabrak punggungnya, dan orang itu adalah Yoongi, istrinya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sama." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, dengan cepat keduanya mengambil botol pasangan. Lalu membuka dan membacanya keras.

"Kau duluan." Yoongi mengangguk dan membaca isi rahasia.

 _Aku memiliki Yoongi tanpa bayi, sudah cukup bagiku._

 _Ia hanya perlu sehat, dan bertahan untukku sudah membuatku senang._

 _Aku tidak ingin lagi mendegarnya menangis hanya karna menginginkan bayi._

 _Aku ada sayang, kau tak perlu khawatir._

Yoongi hampir menangis membacanya namun ia terbangun setelah membaca tulisan yang kebih kecil,

 _Lagi pula jika seperti itu, aku lebih leluasa menyetubuhimu tanpa pengaman, bukan?_

 _ **-Jimin-**_

"Apa-apa an ini?"

"Tunggu jangan protes, aku harus membaca punyamu dulu."

 _Ini sesuatu yang hanya aku dan tuhan yang tau._

 _Aku pernah membakar berkas penting milik Jimin karna ia mengabaikanku, karna kertas-kertas sialan itu._

 _Jimin kehilangannya hampir menangis, tapi aku tetap diam karna takut._

 _Maaf sayang, aku melakukannya karna merindukanmu._

 _ **-Yoongi-**_

"Oke, kita memiliki seseorang yang nakal kali ini." Jimin bergerak, menggendong Yoongi yang tengah tertawa kegirangan. "Aku akan menghukummu. Malam ini!" Jimin membawa Yoongi berlari kearah penginapan. Keduannya tertawa lepas dengan leganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.selesai.**

 _ **Oke keut, sebenarnya sequel ini udah lama direncanaan. Nulisya juga setengah2, dan baru selesai. Cuman pelarian karna masih bingung mau ngelanjutin ff lain.**_

 _ **Maaf kurang hot.**_

 _ **Kecup sayang, buat kalian.**_

 _ **©jimyoon/BornSinger/mr**_


End file.
